Encuéntrame en el insomnio de tus recuerdos
by Rairaku-san
Summary: ¿Consideráis la muerte como un principio o como un final? Quién sabe... sólo ellos dos os lo dirán.
1. ¿Por qué?

_**Capítulo 1: ¿Por qué?**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi, no obstante, la trama de ésta historia es fruto de mi perturbada imaginación, aguardo que disfrutéis de la lectura y en caso de dudas u objeciones ya sabéis donde acudir para solventarlas.**_

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?—Era la única cosa que me invadía en aquellos momentos la mente―¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué él?!

Una fatiga inexplicable me recorría todo el cuerpo, un malestar impresionante se apoderaba progresivamente de mí; no pude contenerme y tras leer aquella carta rompí en un llanto ahogado e incesable.

Mis manos temblaban nerviosamente, todo mi cuerpo dejaba de pertenecerme, el corazón se me estremecía de angustia y de dolor. Me derrumbé, no podía soportar leer aquellas palabras, era incapaz de asimilarlo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre el papel que difícilmente sostenía entre mis temblorosas manos provocando que la tinta empezara a correrse. Volví a observar ese maldito escrito en el que ya apenas se podían apreciar las palabras penosamente redactadas por el Hokage en las que constaba aquella condenada noticia: _Sasuke Uchiha ha sido asesinado._

No podía leerlo otra vez, se me escapó un ensordecedor chillido lleno de sufrimiento, rabia y sobretodo tristeza que inundó cada rincón de la sombría habitación en la que me encontraba. Tenía las ventanas completamente cerradas, al igual que las persianas, y las rosadas cortinas cubrían sus cristales para evitar que la tímida luz de las primeras horas del atardecer se abriera paso hacia mi cuarto. Me desplomé en el suelo, un vacío enorme acababa de penetrar en mi pecho efímeramente dejándome sin una razón para seguir existiendo.

…

Tras "serenarme" dentro de mis precarias posibilidades, pues ya se me antojaba como imposible, salí de casa con un rumbo fijo.

Anduve por la villa confusa, deprimida, cabizbaja y con pasos cortos y debilitados. Más que andar era como si... bueno, no tiene importancia. Me tomé mi tiempo, pero al fin llegué al lugar donde tantas veces había ido en busca de alguna misión, subí las escaleras y toqué la puerta casi sin fuerzas ni para levantar la mano.

―Adelante―murmuró la voz quebrada y apagada de Naruto.

Me adentré en la oscura sala donde se podía distinguir la silueta del Hokage apoyada sobre su mesa; se veían lejanos aquellos tiempos en los que Lady Tsunade tenía la botella de sake sobre la mesa, los libros y documentos por el suelo y las ventanas abiertas de par en par por donde se daban a la fuga numerosos papeles (algunos de ellos importantes y otros no tanto) junto con alguna que otra silla. Ahora todo estaba sumido en una oscuridad prácticamente absoluta, de no ser por la pequeña lamparita situada en la estantería que ofrecía una escasa iluminación.

Los documentos, en su mayoría, estaban en los cajones o en la papelera y los libros curiosamente colocados sobre el pupitre, los estantes y por qué negarlo, los de menor importancia, bajo la mesa. Hay que aclarar que todo ese orden era gracias a la joven Hyuuga, quién ocupaba el importante puesto de ayudante del líder de la villa; Naruto no perdía el tiempo (como él decía) en ordenar.

―Lo siento―pronunció en voz baja y sin alzar la vista para que no me percatara de que estaba llorando.

―No te culparé.―Hice intento de consolarlo evitando que las lágrimas volvieran a brotar manteniéndome estática en el centro de la estancia.

―No mientas, no es típico de ti―masculló sabiendo que yo jamás se lo perdonaría.

―Naruto... ―No pude acabar de hablar puesto que mi empeño de evitar llorar había sido completamente en vano. Él se levantó e intentó abrazarme tras secarse los ojos, pero yo me aparté. En esos instantes ni su cariño podía ayudarme.

―Sakura, no me quedaba otra opción... no tenía alternativa―intentó explicarse sintiéndose plenamente culpable.

―Pero... ¿es cierto?―pregunté procurando asimilar cuál sería la respuesta.

―Gaara me apoyó, pero el resto de los Hokages se cerraron en banda; no pude hacer nada... Él era un ninja renegado, en parte se lo buscó.―Al finalizar esas palabras Naruto se hundió, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente intentando mantener la compostura como líder de Konoha, pero le fue imposible.

―Los otros eran mayoría, no cargues tú con toda la culpa―comenté con un hilo de voz mientras observaba la tristeza reflejada en sus claros ojos.

―He fallado, os he fallado... como amigo, como Hokage, como todo.―Se calumnió entre amargos y persistentes sollozos que se negaban a abandonarlo.

―¡Basta! Por favor... para―supliqué procurando calmarlo, pero lo único que logré fue deprimirme yo más aún.

―Sakura..., no he podido cumplir la promesa que te hice.―Se achacó apenado bajando la cabeza―Y le he fallado a Sasuke como amigo, he sido incapaz de protegerlo―añadió afligido mirando la cinta de su viejo compañero que se encontraba colgada en la pared, justo debajo de la foto del equipo siete.

―¡Si tú le has fallado, yo qué he hecho! ¡¿Eh? Soy una idiota y una imbécil, fui incapaz de ayudarte y de convencerlo para que se quedara... o volviera.―La voz se me entrecortó al pronunciar esas palabras a la vez que miles de perlas translúcidas continuaban deslizándose por mis mejillas.

―¡Eso si que no, Sasuke jamás aceptó tus sentimientos y te hizo sufrir muchísimo! Ahí no tienes tú la culpa―gritó entre lágrimas y algo enfurecido.

Le di un guantazo, no pude contenerme. Sus palabras eran ciertas, no obstante, a mí me costaba demasiado aceptarlas, era como una lenta tortura que me iba devorando a medida que pensaba más en ello.

―Lo siento, no debería haberlo dicho―articuló de inmediato apesadumbrado al caer en la cuenta de lo que había soltado mientras se tocaba la cara.

― … ― preferí no contestarle, tampoco tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, así que me quedé en silencio contemplando la foto mientras un incontable número de recuerdos afloraban en mis pensamientos haciendo que las lágrimas, al igual que el malestar, se multiplicaran.

Naruto permaneció también en silencio mirando la placa de Sasuke al tiempo que apretaba su puño derecho, así como los dientes.

…

Aquel pesaroso silencio fue interrumpido por unos tímidos golpecitos en la puerta que resonaron en toda la estancia debido a su amplitud, ésta se abrió lentamente y se pudo escuchar una dulce voz que logró arrebatarle una leve y casi imposible sonrisa a Naruto.

―¿Se... se puede?―preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

―Sí claro, pasa.―La invitó el Hokage acercándose hacia ella. Hinata, al ver la escena, entendió que no era un buen momento.

―Mejor vengo luego―susurró un tanto compungida.

―No Hinata-chan, yo ya me voy.―Me apresuré a decir secándome las lágrimas para hacer ver que mantenía algo la compostura a la hora de salir del edificio. Me dirigí hacia la puerta del despacho y entonces la Hyuuga me habló con su habitual tono, ésta vez algo entristecido.

―Siento mucho lo sucedido, Sakura-chan.―Me dio el pésame mientras observaba como nuevamente brotaban lágrimas de mis ojos. La chica se me aproximó ofreciéndome un pañuelo.

―Gracias Hinata―pronuncié intentando disimular un poco el tono ahogado que había cogido mi voz de tanto llorar.

―No es nada―correspondió abrazándome con una calidez a la que yo me aferré como acto reflejo sintiendo la necesidad de no querer estar invadida por la solitud.

Ella no podía entender exactamente mi sufrimiento, pero sí que se aproximaba bastante. Su vida nunca había sido fácil, especialmente desde que salía con Naruto puesto que su familia no aceptaba la relación. Tengo entendido que tuvo una fuerte discusión con su padre, que la echó de casa y que la amenazó con desheredarla y dejar a su hermana menor, Hannabi, como heredera; esto último no sé si lo llegó a cumplir. Su abrazo fue reconfortante, pero en él pude notar la tristeza que la inundaba, al parecer, yo no era la única afectada. Al menos una cosa quedaba clara, con Naruto la felicidad la tendría asegurada y éste disfrutaba de su presencia incluso en los peores momentos.

―Me voy.―Me despedí con voz apagada dispuesta a salir por la puerta sabiendo que ya no pintaba nada allí.

―A... adiós...―correspondió Hinata decaída y con la indecisión que tanto la caracterizaba. Naruto no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar…

Antes de cerrar la puerta pude escuchar como ella le decía algo a su novio, pero yo preferí seguir caminando por el largo y casi interminable pasillo.

Descendiendo por las escaleras iba completamente sumida en mis pensamientos, hasta que alguien me hizo volver a la realidad durante un fugaz instante.

―¿Está el gusano Uzumaki en su despacho?―preguntó en un tono imperante y algo alterado Anko que iba subiendo por las escaleras a toda velocidad.

―S...sí señora Mitarashi―contesté algo sorprendida manteniendo mi tono deprimido.

―¡Mira que tiene ganas de dar por culo el niño, le voy a ordenar que traslade su despacho a la planta baja!―replicó reprendiendo nuevamente la acelerada marcha

―¿Qué le debe pasar?―Me pregunté a mi misma

―¡Sakura, por cierto, si comienzan a caer ángeles del cielo que no te extrañe... porque con el macizorro que acaba de subir al cielo o bajar al infierno, eso nunca se sabe, no me extraña que se peguen el piñazo aquí en tierra firme! ¡Eso sí, el Uchiha nunca será competencia para el machorro de mi Kakashi!―gritó la examinadora de los exámenes Chunnin en su peculiar manera de darme el pésame mientras se perdía escaleras arriba.

―No tiene remedio―pensé, a su manera había logrado alegrarme un poco, pero mi depresión volvió en cuanto me quedé a solas.

De vuelta a casa no tenía ni ganas de caminar ni de hacer nada... ni siquiera me quedaban fuerzas para llorar. La noche se abría paso, había refrescado bastante y corría un viento algo enfurecido; las nubes tapaban la preciosa luna llena y yo no tenía ánimos para regresar a casa, así que desvié mi trayectoria y me dirigí hacia la mansión Uchiha.

Se veía tan impresionante como de costumbre, los árboles que la rodeaban se agitaban ferozmente al viento acompasando el murmullo de su espeso follaje con los intensos e inquietantes silbidos de la impetuosa brisa nocturna. De repente, un vacío se apoderó de mí ser, me resultaba imposible creer que el prestigioso clan Uchiha había llegado a su fin. Su último miembro había muerto, nos había dejado, me había dejado... Un fuerte dolor atacó mi pecho y yo, sin poder soportarlo, liberé un leve chillido y acto seguido perdí la consciencia.

_Fin del cap! _

_Bueno, este es el primer fic SasuSaku que hago, y como tal, me gustaría darle mis agradecimientos a las autoras Shira-san y Pochi-san, quienes me animaron a escribirlo después de comentarles la trama. De hecho, algunos de vosotros quizá ya sabréis que los primeros capítulos estaban antes colgados en el perfil de la primera dado que yo no disponía de cuenta propia._

_El traslado ya se puede dar por finalizado y, a partir de ahora, todas las actualizaciones las podréis encontrar aquí._

_Gracias por animaros a leer!_


	2. ¿Delirio o lucidez?

_**Capítulo 2: ¿Delirio o lucidez?**_

No sé qué pasó exactamente, pero cuando logré despertarme había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo, estaba diluviando y, al parecer, aún era de noche. Me incorporé aparatosamente, estaba empapada y me dolía la cabeza a horrores; decidí emprender la marcha hacia mi casa, pues sabía que como mínimo tendría que estar dos días en cama.

Mientras caminaba, me dediqué a observar todo a mi alrededor para así poder sacarme de la cabeza lo sucedido aquel espantoso día, sin duda, el peor de mi vida. Todo estaba sumido en una oscuridad absoluta, la única iluminación era el resplandor de la Luna a ratos, cuando las voluminosas nubes de tormenta se lo permitían. Dejé atrás la propiedad Uchiha, fue entonces cuando escuché un sonido detrás de mí que claramente no provenía de mis ruidosos pasos sobre los charcos del empedrado camino.

Me giré rápidamente, pero no vi nada, tal vez por mi borrosa visión después del mareo. Continué con pasos indecisos y algo tambaleantes, me encontraba muy mal y no sé porqué desde hacía un rato tenía la sensación de no estar sola. De un momento a otro, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo provocando que de repente me desplomara pero, por suerte, no caí. Unos brazos lo evitaron agarrándome por la espalda seguidos de una conocida voz que envolvió todos mis sentidos.

—Tienes fiebre—notificó fríamente un individuo alto que me sostenía entre sus ejercitados brazos.

No le pude distinguir el rostro, veía fatal por no decir directamente que no veía nada, pero eso sería exagerado. Aún así, esa sensación era inconfundible e imposible de olvidar, yo sólo tuve fuerzas para susurrar confundida su nombre...

—Sasuke-kun...—Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en mis ojos deslizándose a borbotones por mis mejillas.

Él se mantuvo pasivo y en silencio mientras me alzaba para cogerme en volandas. Empezó a caminar pausadamente, creo que en dirección hacia mi casa. Iba chorreando, al igual que yo.

¿Qué hacía allí si supuestamente estaba muerto? Quizá yo deliraba, pero no me importaba si eso me permitía estar junto a él. Ya hacía varios años que no lo veía, la última vez fue a los 16, edad en la que luchó casi a muerte contra Naruto antes de decidir que jamás volvería a la villa y que continuaría ejerciendo de vengador hasta el final de su existencia; decisión que nunca fue aceptada por su mejor amigo. Aparentemente había crecido, aunque no lograba verle el rostro debido a la oscuridad de la noche y a la poca ayuda que me ofrecía su flequillo sombreándole la mayor parte de la cara. Miles de preguntas afloraban en mi mente, pero la más importante se apropiaba de todo mi ser...

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Bueno, en realidad eso ahora no era lo más importante siempre y cuando aquel instante no finalizara nunca.

—¿Qué hacías tan lejos de casa?—indagó autoritariamente rompiendo el silencio mientras me miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos negros penetrantes tras haberse detenido frente a mi hogar.

—No lo sé... —admití desviando la mirada, impresionaba demasiado.

—No has cambiado nada, sigues haciendo cosas sin sentido—sentenció en su habitual tono, entre borde y frío, depositándome en el suelo— ¿Puedes tenerte en pié?—añadió mientras me contemplaba de arriba abajo, debía de tener un aspecto lamentable.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me dispuse a abrir la puerta, pero las manos me temblaban mucho por el frío que me producía tener la ropa mojada aferrándose a mi cuerpo, así que no atinaba a meter la llave en la cerradura.

—Aparta—ordenó secamente tras liberar un suspiro ante mi torpeza mientras me arrebataba la llave. A pesar de que estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, sus manos mantenían el calor, no como yo... Abrió la puerta y se me quedó mirando esperando a que yo reaccionara, al darme cuenta, entré en casa un tanto presionada por su mirada y encendí la luz del recibidor.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—formuló casi por cortesía tras ver mi rostro a la luz sin retirar aquel característico tono de voz—Tienes mala cara—agregó.

—Sasuke, pensaba que estabas muerto, ¿qué cara quieres que tenga?—pregunté desde el umbral de la puerta algo molesta y entre leves sollozos—Llevo años sin verte, un buen día me sueltan que te han reconocido como ninja renegado y hoy me llega la noticia de que has muer... —El Uchiha me silenció depositando su dedo índice sobre mis labios. Acto seguido, me pegó un pequeño empujón para apartarme de la entrada y así poder él introducirse también en el edificio; cerró la puerta.

—Todo tiene una explicación—comentó mientras deslizaba su mano por mi mejilla, después de haberse situado en frente de mi, liberándola de todas las lágrimas que la habían invadido.

—Sasuke... —murmuré con voz quebrada agachando un poco la cabeza mientras depositaba mi mano sobre la suya. Mi intención era retirar su extremidad de mi rostro, pero no fui capaz; la sensación que me producía era demasiado agradable, pese a que a cualquier otra persona le hubiera transmitido frialdad e intranquilidad, a mi me infundía calma y paz interior.

Lo había añorado tanto durante todo este tiempo, lo había pasado tan mal y había sufrido tanto desde su ida y, sobre todo, desde su supuesta muerte, que todavía no podía creerme que estuviera aquí, conmigo. Él me miraba profundamente con aquellos orbes que te consumían, era como si pudiera ver a través de mí, me encantaba aquella mirada; me hipnotizaba. Sin venir a cuento retiró su mano de mi cara.

—Si continúas así, lo único que vas a conseguir será ponerte peor—afirmó dirigiendo su mirada hacia mis pies para observarme nuevamente de abajo a arriba, sin modificar aquella expresión seria que aconsejaba ofrecer respeto.

Yo estaba empapada, tenía frío, temblaba y las piernas me flaqueaban. Normal, pensé, llevaba todo el día sin comer y estaba completamente mojada, a eso, sumarle que el clima ya aguardaba al frío, principios de octubre concretamente. No entendía nada: después de tanto tiempo fuera de su hogar, al cual había renunciado ejerciendo como criminal o asesino o lo que sea que hubiera estado haciendo durante estos últimos años, vengador en general, lo ponen como un renegado de alto potencial y se da la orden de asesinarlo. Muere, y...

¿Ahora está aquí? ¿Se estaba quedando conmigo? No... Mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

—Cámbiate y acuéstate—imperó abriendo la puerta.

¡Estaba dispuesto a irse otra vez! Tanto si era un delirio, la opción más probable teniendo en cuenta mi situación, o como si era la mismísima realidad, no iba a permitirlo. No hasta qué me explicara qué estaba sucediendo, porque si era un sueño no quería despertar, pero tampoco quería que me tomaran el pelo; no otra vez.

Le cogí del brazo débilmente y éste, al percatarse de mi agarre, iba a pegar el tirón, pero al parecer se lo pensó dos veces y se giró con cierta prepotencia.

—No... no vas a irte, no hasta que... que me ex...expliques que está pa... pasando— vocalicé o, mejor dicho, hice el intento de ello ya que el castañeo de mis dientes, primeros síntomas de hipotermia, no me permitía hablar con claridad.

Hizo amago de fruncir el ceño, no obstante, supo mantener su semblante serio y sereno.

—No estás en condiciones de que te explique nada, tampoco tengo porqué hacerlo, así que haz el favor de quitarte esa ropa antes de que cojas una pulmonía y de olvidarte de mí para siempre—dijo fríamente con cierto tono dominante saliendo por la puerta.

Esas palabras acabaron de destrozarme ¿Más de lo que estaba? ¿Era eso posible? Si, sí lo era. No tuve fuerzas para pronunciar una sola cosa más, ya no sentía ni tristeza, ni dolor... ni nada. Sólo un vacío colosal en mi interior, era lo único que me quedaba; el vacío. No...no quería. No podía venir como si nada y largarse nuevamente, no quería que volviera a irse, no podía dejarlo ir... Gasté mis últimas fuerzas en aquel desesperado grito.

—¡Llévame con...tigo!—Al finalizar me quedé sin aire y sin nada.

Pude ver como continuaba alejándose en la oscuridad sin inmutarse y me desplomé, ya me era imposible mantenerme en pié. Las lágrimas continuaban aflorando en mis ojos, yo estaba extendida en el suelo del recibidor sobre aquel charco de agua que habíamos dejado los dos a causa de nuestra empapada indumentaria.

Cualquier intento de incorporarme era en vano, estaba entumecida por el frío y mi vista se nublaba cada vez más.

...

Percibí el sonido de unos pasos que al andar hacían ruido sobre los numerosos charcos producidos por la lluvia. Distinguí una silueta al otro lado de la puerta entreabierta, era él. Volvió a introducirse dentro de la casa, se agachó y me tocó la frente, seguidamente, hizo una leve mueca; pues no se caracterizaba precisamente por expresar sus emociones. Me acogió nuevamente entre sus brazos y cerró la puerta.

—Sakura, tienes que cambiarte.—Me aconsejó con un leve tono de preocupación subiendo las escaleras que había junto a la entrada.

No estaba excesivamente nervioso, mantenía la calma, su temperamento me infundía tranquilidad… ¿Era el remordimiento lo que le había hecho volver? Tal vez eran imaginaciones mías, pero por un momento noté como si quisiera estrecharme contra su pecho, aún así no lo hacía; supongo que por miedo a que yo cogiera más frío puesto que él estaba como una sopa. Entramos en mi habitación, él se dirigió al aseo y cogió aparatosamente una toalla, ya que aún cargaba conmigo. La puso extendida sobre la cama y, acto seguido, me situó a mí encima de ésta. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir me miró.

—Quítate esa ropa—ordenó cerrándola a su paso.

—Pro...prométeme que no te vas a ir—tartamudeé haciendo amago de levantarme.

No obtuve contestación alguna así que obligué a mi propio cuerpo a incorporarse y, tras lograrlo, intenté levantarme de la cama, pero me caí sobre ésta; lo repetí varias veces hasta que al final mi cuerpo obedeció. Me dirigí a la puerta con pasos flaqueantes para abrirla pudiendo ver a Sasuke desparecer por la entrada del baño que había en la planta inferior.

Volví a cerrarla más calmada y fui hasta el aseo que había en el interior de mi dormitorio. Una vez allí, tras desvestirme, abrí el grifo del agua caliente y me situé bajo el teléfono de la ducha; al contacto con el cálido líquido mi cuerpo se desentumeció y comenzó a dejar de sentir los síntomas de la hipotermia. Así está mucho mejor, pensé. Cuando acabé, extendí el brazo en busca de la toalla, al no palparla, recordé que estaba sobre mi cama, de manera que fui en su búsqueda.

Tras secarme, me vestí con mi habitual indumentaria, por si acaso, cogí el peine del tocador y comencé a peinarme. Mientras me desenredaba, observé el reloj que estaba situado sobre el espejo; marcaba más de las doce, prácticamente la una de la madrugada. Decidí salir de la habitación y bajar hasta el recibidor donde se abría paso el corredor que conectaba todas las habitaciones de la casa. Las luces estaban apagadas, no podía ser, se había ido.

_Fin del cap!_


	3. Intentando dialogar

_**Capítulo 3: Intentando dialogar**_

Comencé a palpar nerviosamente la pared en búsqueda del interruptor, fue entonces cuando me fijé en el pequeño resplandor que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta que correspondía a la entrada de la estancia que había al final del pasillo a mano derecha, el baño. Que tonta que soy, pensé, si hace un momento lo he visto entrar; definitivamente me dejaba dominar demasiado rápido por los nervios.

—¿Sasuke-kun, sigues ahí?—pregunté para asegurarme mientras me aproximaba al lugar recorriendo el oscuro corredor, mi voz había adquirido un leve tono de extrañeza y ni yo sabía el porqué.

—Veo que ya estás mejor.—Me sorprendió por la espalda provocando que yo me sobresaltara un poco.

Decidí no girarme, necesitaba explicaciones y la mejor manera de tratar con semejante Uchiha era hacerlo con frialdad y mano dura, al igual que él.

—¿Qué está pasando?—interrogué directamente mostrando severidad en la voz.

—No tengo un porqué contestarte dos veces a esa pregunta—respondió secamente.

Finalizadas sus palabras aprecié iluminación detrás de mi procedente del salón, dicha estancia era la que se encontraba entre el baño y el recibidor. En frente de ésta residía la pequeña cocina y delante del baño estaba la habitación de invitados que normalmente ejercía como estudio. El pasillo, aparte de conectar las diversas estancias, también las separaba, permitiendo el paso y el acceso. Supuse que era Sasuke el que la había encendido; la casa no era muy grande, así que para un ninja cómo él, trasladarse por las estancias era como un juego de niños, lo podía hacer en cuestión de segundos.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado—comenté manteniéndome de espaldas sin dirigirle ni tan siquiera una mirada, al parecer no tenía intenciones de dar explicaciones, cosa que acabaría enfureciéndome.

Abrí la puerta del baño bruscamente y apagué la luz del lavabo, no estaba para derrochar electricidad dejando las luces encendidas cuando no había nadie en esa habitación. Al darme media vuelta, me lo encontré justo delante de mis narices, pero... ¿no estaba en el salón?

En fin, cualquiera lo entendía. Suspiré profundamente bajando la mirada, me maldije en aquel instante, no debería de haberlo hecho. Me sonrojé instantáneamente sin poder evitarlo, ¿cómo no me había fijado en su nuevo atuendo compuesto por una toalla cuidadosamente colocada de manera que no resbalara cintura abajo? Mi primera reacción fue liarme a voces, pero... para qué engañarnos. Ni la toalla que permitía la visualización completa de aquel perfecto torso por dónde se deslizaban algunas gotitas de agua procedentes de su húmeda cabellera rebelde; ni sus veinte años, le sentaban nada mal, sino más bien todo lo contrario; así que me pensé mejor mis palabras.

—¿Y..y.. tu ropa?—formulé desinteresadamente retirando, a muy pesar mío, la mirada de encima de él tras percatarme de que me había quedado embobada durante un corto período de tiempo.

—Secándose—contestó con total normalidad.

¿Cuándo y por dónde había salido fuera para tenderla? ¿Por la puerta trasera, tal vez? ¿Mientras me duchaba?

—Vale...entra en el baño que ahora te traeré alguna muda—ordené dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras sumida en mis pensamientos.

—No, acuéstate. La ropa no tardará demasiado en secarse y en cuanto lo haga desapareceré de aquí para siempre—imperó él en su plan borde volviendo a la carga mientras me seguía, marcha que detuvo a los pocos pasos parándose junto a la entrada del salón

—Está lloviendo—observé al acordarme, por si se había olvidado de que no era retrasada, pensando que eso lo retendría ya que su ropa evidentemente no iba a secarse. Si es que... mira que olvidarme del diluvio que estaba cayendo tenía delito.

—Tienes secadora—dijo dejándome a mí con cara de tonta, por suerte, yo le estaba dando la espalda.

Había caído completamente en su juego... definitivamente era idiota ¿Cómo no me había percatado del ruido de la secadora? La hipotermia me había pasado factura, o al menos eso quería yo pensar.

—Continúas siendo igual de inocente—anunció dirigiéndose al sofá con despreocupación. Mi paciencia se estaba empezando a agotar y sus comentarios no ayudaban.

—Está bien... Yo seré inocente, pero lo tuyo no tiene ni explicación ni existen palabras para definirlo.—Salté un tanto cansada de su comportamiento apareciendo por el umbral de la puerta de la sala de estar después de haber cambiado mi rumbo ante sus palabras.

—Es tu opinión—soltó tan tranquilo encendiendo la tele, ya acomodado en el sofá.

—Sasuke...—Lo llamé sacando paciencia de donde no la había mientras me aproximaba hacia él, individuo que no tuvo ni la decencia de mirarme.—¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué te ha pasado?—interrogué seguidamente situándome delante suya e ignorando su mal educado comportamiento; no pararía hasta descifrar todo lo descifrable.

—Pesada—sentenció ganándose una mirada de advertencia por mi parte que al parecer ni le molestó ya que su única respuesta fue recostarse sobre el respaldo del lugar donde estaba sentado intentando obtener una mejor visualización de la pantalla, cosa que yo le impedía.—Soy un vengador y un asesino... eso es todo— explicó fríamente a los pocos segundos haciendo zapping sin parar de mover la cabeza intentando buscar un hueco a través de mi por donde observar la estúpida caja tonta.

—¡¿Y qué hay de lo de tu supuesta muerte?!—inquirí alzando la voz mientras le arrebataba el mando de un eficaz movimiento para apagar el condenado chisme, cansada de que le prestara más atención que a mí.

—No te incumbe—respondió en aquel característico tono levantándose algo fastidiado a causa de mi actitud y apartándome bruscamente de su camino con uno de sus brazos.

Seguidamente, caminó hasta el lavadero, ubicado en la cocina, bajo una hostil mirada de desacuerdo procedente de mis ojos.

—¡¿No me incumbe?! ¡¿Eso es lo que crees?!—grité enfurecida sin quitarle la mirada de encima mientras comenzaba a seguirlo con resonantes pasos que mostraban el alto nivel de mi cabreo.

—Para ser ninja eres excesivamente escandalosa—comentó con el tono más borde que había escuchado en mi vida mientras se encerraba en el baño tras haber sacado su ropa de la secadora. Me acababa de cerrar la puerta en las narices, será...

—¡Imbécil!—vociferé sin poder contenerme pegándole un fuerte golpe a la puerta, que por suerte o por desgracia no se abrió.

—Lo sé—replicó sabiendo que eso me enfurecería aún más—No vas a ganar para puertas como continúes así—añadió al rato tras oír el fuerte portazo que había pegado la puerta del salón a causa de la rabia con la que la cerré.

Esto era increíble, definitivamente ya no era Sasuke Uchiha; ahora era Sasuke Uchiha al cuadrado.

—¡¿Si no tienes intenciones de quedarte, para qué narices has vuelto?!—formulé enfurecida volviendo a abrir la puerta del salón tras escuchar sus impertinentes palabras.

Una vez que me asomé al pasillo, miré fijamente la puerta tras la que él se encontraba esperando una respuesta. Al no obtener contestación, me dirigí hacia el baño instantáneamente para reclamarle.

—Ahí está el problema—respondió de sopetón saliendo del lavabo justamente cuando yo llegaba a la entrada de éste—Tú crees que he regresado—aclaró dándome un golpecito en la frente con dos de sus dedos a modo de niña pequeña... ni que yo fuera una cría.

—¡No lo creo, lo doy por hecho puesto que estás aquí!—grité siguiéndolo con la mirada ya que pasó de largo de mí y continuó avanzando por la corta extensión del pasillo.

—Escandalosa—musitó sin detener el paso.—Jamás regresaría a éste lugar, pero por motivos que no te conciernen he tenido que hacer una parada y tú, no me preguntes porqué, estabas por allí cerca—explicó girándose para mirarme como si yo fuera la causante de ésta situación.

—¡No te atrevas a culparme!—Le advertí sin retirar el tono que había adquirido mi voz— ¡Nadie, ni mucho menos yo, te ha pedido ayuda! ¡Por lo tanto, podrías haber pasado de largo; si no lo has hecho, es tu problema!―maticé, estaba logrando sacarme de mis casillas.

—Sakura, soy un asesino; no un insensible. Si no te hubiera ayudado, posiblemente ahora ya no estarías aquí—intentó argumentar mirándome fijamente desde la distancia que nos separaba.

—¡No me vengas con esas!—chillé perdiendo los pocos papeles que me quedaban.

—¡No iba a dejar que te murieras allí en medio!—Se defendió alzando por primera vez la voz y tornando su semblante más serio de lo normal.

—¡Pues una menos no debería afectarte teniendo en cuenta a toda la gente a la que le has arrebatado la vida!—continué en mis trece.

—Tú eres diferente.—Se sinceró con una mirada que no supe cómo interpretar. Yo me quedé blanca como consecuencia de sus palabras, pero rápidamente reaccioné dejando de lado a mi corazón.

—¡Sí, apuesto a que soy la más estúpida!—vociferé con la voz entrecortada, miles de lágrimas ansiaban salir, pero yo me negaba, me cerraba en banda a darles libertad. No iba a permitir que la situación pudiera conmigo.

—Interprétalo como quieras, pero no grites, molesta—pidió con su gelidez crónica mostrando indiferencia ante mis palabras y ante mí mientras reanudaba la marcha en dirección hacia la puerta.

—¡¿Y ahora dónde coño vas?—solté sin pensar.

Si había algo que odiara era precisamente eso, que una persona se fuera en medio de una conversación.

—No deberías ir por la vida soltando esas burradas, ensucia tu imagen de mujercita buena y adorable—observó con un tono que estaba situado entre la frialdad y la burla mezclado con su bordería habitual.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, me dirigí hacia él con paso firme y decidido, lo adelanté y le asesté un guantazo de los que dejan marca en toda la cara. De hecho, del impacto, retrocedió un par de pasos alejándose de la puerta principal del edificio por la que estaba dispuesto a salir.

—¡Capullo!—Le insulté con los ojos un poco enlagrimados resistiéndome a que éstas se deslizaran por mis mejillas.

—Yo también puedo perder las formas si así lo deseas.—Me recordó apretándome un poco la muñeca que previamente me había inmovilizado; a decir verdad lo hizo rápido, cuando quise acordar ya tenía mi mano bajo su poder y yo ni me había dado cuenta... renegado tenía que ser.

Yo no me quedé atrás, pero él acabó dejándome completamente inmóvil situándome ambos brazos en la espalda de un sólo movimiento para evitar que mi otro puño acabara empotrado en su cara.

—¿Te rindes?—formuló victorioso aproximando su rostro a mi oído mientras aflojaba un poco el agarre que acababa de realizar sobre mí pensando que había ganado. Pero lo último que él esperaba era que mi talón, (hay que tener en cuenta que con la mordaza que me había hecho ya no estaba delante de mí, sino que estaba detrás) atentara contra sus partes más nobles, provocando que deshiciera el agarre instantáneamente. Gracias a aquella patada amistosa yo quedé libre y por supuesto, vencedora.

—Sa...kura—intentó protestar con voz ahogada, él no pretendía hacerme daño; pero yo admito que con un poco de rabia sí que iba. Eso sí, sé que limpiamente no jugué.

—¿Sí?—pregunté burlona sin poder evitar voltearme para poder apreciar su rostro que ahora mostraba sufrimiento. Me sentí mal en aquel instante, pero creo que supe disimularlo.

—Ésta te la pago—amenazó recobrando algo de aire tras el susto, yo le correspondí la amenaza involuntariamente con una pequeña sonrisa que se escapó de mis labios al observar su estado; definitivamente me había colado...

Después de haber hecho de cabrona, para qué engañarnos, así era como me sentía; opté por ir al baño a refrescarme un poco las ideas. Los mareos de vez en cuando me sorprendían, pero eran leves, así que no había que preocuparse, los efectos de la hipotermia perdurarían por un tiempo.

Al salir, no había ni rastro del Uchiha; estaba convaleciente, así que a la fuga no podía haberse dado tan fácilmente. Me quedé observando con detenimiento el pasillo, iluminado por las luces del salón y del recibidor, hasta que opté por avanzar un par de metros. De repente, alguien se me acercó por la espalda produciéndome un extraño escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo en escasos segundos cuando depositó ambas manos sobre mis hombros.

—Has mejorado bastante, ya no eres aquella ninja torpe a la que sólo se le daba bien memorizar cosas—susurró cálidamente a mi oído con un tono nunca visto en él, en su peculiar manera de... ¿darme la enhorabuena?—Pero todavía no tienes oportunidad alguna contra mí—añadió mientras aproximaba lentamente sus labios a mi cuello, cosa que me produjo una insoportable agonía ya que deseaba que lo hiciera pero...

—Sasuke, no—intenté oponerme pensando que ya sería demasiado tarde, al volver en un momento fugaz a la realidad, mientras procuraba controlar mi sonrojo.

Para mi sorpresa se detuvo, y justo cuando fui a girar la cara para poder encontrarme con sus espectaculares ojos y, posiblemente, con sus labios, noté un fuerte escozor en la nuca que me paralizó e hizo que me desplomara en el suelo. Eso había sido un golpe seco y sobre todo bajo, muy bajo.

—Sigues sin ser rival para mí—sentenció volviendo a utilizar su típico tono de voz sin dejar de observar mi cuerpo que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Avanzó un par de pasos hasta ubicarse delante de la puerta, entonces, giró su rostro una última vez para visualizarme como si nunca más pudiera volver a verme; juraría que estaba apenado.

—Como tú bien has dicho, he mejorado—corroboré apareciendo junto a él al tiempo que el cuerpo que se encontraba en el suelo se desvanecía.

—El cambiazo—observó por lo bajo sin sorprenderse en exceso al visualizar la escena.

—Premio...—Lo felicité con algo de sarcasmo—Quiero irme contigo, creo que no será necesario que te lo repita ¿verdad?—inquirí levemente convencida—No voy a ser tan tonta de caer dos veces en la misma trampa, no voy a dejarte ir otra vez—añadí disminuyendo paulatinamente el tono de mi voz al observar su semblante de desacuerdo.

—Eso no lo decides tú—aclaró severamente clavando sus negros orbes sobre los míos para mirarme fijamente.

—Sasuke... no soportaría perderte otra vez, he sufrido demasiado todos estos años. No quiero volver a vivir esa experiencia—murmuré cabizbaja con un hilito de voz apenas audible a causa de la tristeza que me acababa de inundar; provocada, en parte, por su itinerante mirada impregnada de negación.

—Sakura, tienes que quedarte aquí. Soy un ninja renegado y cualquiera que me acompañe también lo será. No puedo hacerte esto—explicó con una voz que mostraba seriedad mientras me acariciaba la mejilla—Ya has sufrido demasiado por mi culpa y yo no te lo he pagado como debería—continuó impregnando su tono con algo de arrepentimiento que intentó camuflar agravando aquella voz que se asemejaba a un témpano de hielo

—Sasuke-kun...—Lo interrumpí reprimiéndome las ganas de llorar—Por favor, déjame ir contigo—supliqué mientras evitaba que mi voz se quebrara nuevamente—No me importa el precio que tenga que pagar—insistí tras decidirme a alzar otra vez la mirada para toparme con aquellos ojos que eran capaces de penetrar hasta mi alma.

—NO—cortó secamente retirando su mano de mi rostro con decisión para salir por la puerta.

—En tal caso, dame explicaciones—sugerí en un repentino tono firme e imperante.—En teoría estás muerto ¿no? Merezco como mínimo saber la razón por la cual aún sigues aquí desafiando toda clase de leyes—añadí.

—Sakura, no quiero involucrarte en esto, así que no te metas ni en mi vida, ni en mi muerte.—Se despidió tajantemente después de abrir la puerta dispuesto a irse nuevamente bajo mi mirada de desconcierto y de desconsolación.

—¡Ahora no hagas como si yo te importara!—exploté dejando que miles de lágrimas vagaran libremente por todo mi rostro. Él se detuvo y me miró sin una expresión concreta desde el umbral de la entrada.—Siempre me has ignorado, siempre has hecho como si yo no existiera, como si fuera un cero a la izquierda. Nunca has prestado atención a mis sentimientos y nunca te has preocupado por aquella estúpida chica que tanto te apreciaba... ¡así que ahora no me vengas con el cuento de que te preocupo, porque con eso sólo vas a lograr empeorar la situación!—expliqué alzando la voz desmesuradamente permitiendo que las lágrimas continuaran aflorando a causa de mi enfado y de mi tristeza.

—Tú no has vivido lo que yo. No puedes entenderme—siseó algo molesto como consecuencia de mis palabras, siendo consciente de que yo tenía razón...al igual que él.

—¡Lo mismo te digo!—Le repliqué de muy mala manera, en el mismo tono que él había empleado.

Sasuke se quedó contemplando la nada mientras recobraba la serenidad, era raro verlo así, que yo recuerde, pocas veces había perdido su habitual calma y tranquilidad; de golpe, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. Tenía el presentimiento de que los síntomas de haber estado tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia no pasarían desapercibidos. Las piernas me flaquearon y por un momento perdí el equilibrio, por suerte, Sasuke me agarró rápidamente. Sus orbes se clavaron en los míos produciéndome una extraña sensación que no me desagradó precisamente.

—Te brillan los ojos, la fiebre te está subiendo otra vez—informó manteniéndome aquella inigualable mirada mientras retiraba las lágrimas de mi cara con una de sus manos, ya que la otra se encontraba en mi cintura sosteniéndome.

—¡Me da igual!—Le chillé ariscamente dándole un sonoro toque en la mano que acababa de deslizar por el contorno de mis mejillas.

—Tú misma—pronunció alzándome para cargarme a su hombro sin apenas esfuerzo.

—¡Basta, suéltame, bájame!—exhorté sin dejar de aporrear su espalda al tiempo que pataleaba con persistencia.

Él no habló, se limitó a ignorarme mientras me llevaba por segunda vez escaleras arriba hasta la habitación. Una vez allí, me soltó bruscamente sobre mi cama y, acto seguido, se dispuso a salir.

—Ahora, vas a dejar de comportarte como una condenada cría, te vas a quedar ahí quietecita y vas a hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado—imperó ya harto de mi comportamiento cerrando ruidosamente la puerta de mi cuarto tras él.

Lo escuché descender por las escaleras, si pensaba que eso iba a ser suficiente para detenerme, las llevaba claras. Si quería irse, adelante, nadie se lo impedía, lo único es que tendría que llevarme. Si eso no le venía bien, tendría que darme la información necesaria para que yo pudiera encontrarle y por supuesto enterarme de qué estaba pasando.

Lo que no iba a tolerar que hiciese, era que se me presentara aquí como si nada y volviera a irse otra vez. Eso NO; yo estaba dolida, enfurecida, triste, confundida... Y si hay algo de lo que un hombre tiene que tener miedo es de una mujer con tantas emociones juntas. Según dicen, un ninja debe anticiparse a las anticipaciones, así que decidí tomar yo la iniciativa ya que aparentemente él no estaba por la labor.

_Fin del cap y gracias por leer!_

_Arigatooo!_


	4. Anticipándose a las anticipaciones

_**Capítulo 4: Anticipándose a las anticipaciones.**_

_Me gustaría aclarar que la narración se realizará en primera persona cuando Sakura esté presente, en el resto de situaciones será el narrador omnisciente el encargado de dicha labor._

Saqué rápidamente la mochila del armario, metí un par de cosas imprescindibles en ella y, después de recorrer de arriba a abajo toda la casa asegurándome de que las luces estuvieran apagadas, volví a todo correr hacia mi habitación procurando no matarme por las escaleras saltando el tremendo charco de agua que había al pie de éstas.

Una vez en mi cuarto, me aproximé hacia la ventana que daba a la calle y calculé lo que Sasuke tardaría en pasar por debajo.

¿Loca yo? No... Solo era una medida altamente desesperada, a decir verdad, prefería no pensar en lo que tenía en mente en aquellos instantes. Armándome de valor y sangre fría, retrocedí unos pasos, cogí carrerilla y, sin más, atravesé el cristal de la ventana del piso superior de mi casa.

Sasuke ante el estruendo de miles de cristales rompiéndose, alzó su oscura e inexpresiva mirada sin una reacción exacta... bueno, evidentemente se apartó de mi trayectoria porque si no sufriría el impacto de aquella dolorosa y peligrosa lluvia.

—¿Qué pensamientos se te pasan por la cabeza?―demandó saber algo desconcertado tras observar mi "salto." —¡¿Has perdido el juicio o q...?!—Sus palabras se cortaron instantáneamente al ver cómo me levantaba, hay que aclarar que yo me encontraba en cuclillas con una mano apoyada en el empedrado de la oscura calle, con un cortante trozo de cristal de la ventana en la mano que me quedaba libre, objeto del cual me apoderé en el preciso instante en el que salté.—¿Sakura?—formuló levemente alterado e indeciso clavando sus orbes en el trozo de vidrio para después buscar la respuesta en mis ojos.

Era raro y difícil verlo en ese estado, por lo tanto, habíamos avanzado.

—Si no puedo ir contigo ni convencerte para que te quedes, al menos sabré que habré hecho lo imposible por intentarlo—respondí decidida mientras situaba el cristal, que ya me había producido dolorosas y sangrantes heridas en mi extremidad, sobre mi cuello.

Ya estaba harta de éste sufrimiento, así que con un simple movimiento de mi muñeca todo se acabaría, era fácil y rápido. Cerré los ojos dispuesta a hacerlo, pero Sasuke se situó instantáneamente en frente de mí y me arrebató el peligroso objeto lanzándolo con brusquedad al suelo.

—¿Qué narices pretendías hacer?—interrogó algo enfadado pero, a la vez, preocupado antes de estrecharme contra él intentando corroborar que me encontraba bien, ya que rodeó mi cintura y gran parte de mi espalda sin dejarme opción a respirar ocasionando que me ruborizara inevitablemente quedándome literalmente estática... paralizada.

—Evitar que te fueras—atiné a decir al rato con voz quebrada, una vez que tomé algo de aire. Después de mis palabras, dejé caer todo el peso de mi cabeza sobre su hombro, necesitaba pensar.

—... Me has asustado.—Se sinceró él comenzando a acariciarme el pelo con una anormal ternura después de haber hundido su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, impregnándose de mi aroma, sin deshacer su abrumador abrazo.

Al final, acabé rodeándolo también con ambos brazos, correspondiéndole cálidamente en contra de mi voluntad, pero presionada bajo las órdenes de mi corazón.

—Sasuke, por favor...—murmuré cabizbaja rompiendo el contacto cuando logré razonar.

Él, ante mi reacción, depositó su mano derecha en mi mentón para alzarlo y obligarme a mirarlo a los ojos, fue entonces cuando deslizó uno de sus dedos de la otra mano por mis sonrosados labios. Pude entrever una ligera mueca de satisfacción por su parte, cosa que hizo que yo me sonrojara aún más si eso era posible, claro. Lentamente, me retiró con cuidado algunos de mis húmedos mechones rosados que insistían en precipitarse por la extensión de mi cara.

—No digas más—susurró a mi oído haciendo que su aliento se deslizara por mi rostro.

Acto seguido, depositó tiernamente sus tentadores labios sobre los míos y ambos nos fundimos durante unos instantes en aquella atmósfera ideal que habíamos logrado crear. Nunca había vivido una sensación semejante, su sabor era dulce y a la vez... no sé... adictivo, altamente adictivo.

Con un sólo beso me transmitió infinidad de sentimientos, era increíble. Sin duda él era el único dueño de mi corazón, la felicidad y el cosquilleo que recorrían todo mi cuerpo lo demostraban. Miles de lágrimas afloraron en mis ojos, pero yo no les di libertad, así que la tomaron por sí solas.

—Te he echado de menos—admití al separarnos mirándolo a aquellos penetrantes orbes, cuya oscuridad superaba a la de la mismísima noche, antes de abrazarlo nuevamente cobijándome en su pecho.

—Sakura...—Su voz acababa de recuperar aquel tono tan habitual y estremecedor, quizá un poco más apagado.

Yo lo miré esperando sus palabras sin despegarme de él, quién suspiró secándome un poco las lágrimas con una mano mientras que con la otra me mantenía aferrada a su cuerpo. Tal vez eran imaginaciones mías, pero le notaba apenado.

—No puedo hacerte esto—sentenció finalmente separándome de él con un movimiento un tanto brusco.

¿Estaba triste? ¿Sasuke Uchiha se estaba sintiendo culpable? Por mucho temperamento frío y amenazadora apariencia que tuviera, en el fondo, fondo, de las profundidades de su ser, continuaba siendo el mismo niño que un día perteneció al equipo siete; sólo que un poco más crecidito y borde, pero en el fondo el mismo... a mí no iba a lograr engañarme.

—No lograrás hacerme cambiar de opinión—dije firmemente ignorando su previa acción, para dirigirme hacia mi mochila, pues después de mi acrobacia había acabado en medio de la calle.

—Serás una ninja renegada, todos los países irán en tu búsqueda para matarte— argumentó en un intento de convencerme observando cómo me auto curaba las múltiples heridas de mi mano con las técnicas de medicina ninja, no era plan de ir dejando sangre por toda la calle hasta poder alcanzar mi equipaje.

—Pero tú estarás a mi lado.—Le recordé siguiendo con lo mío.

—No merece la pena—insistió seriamente sin quitarme el ojo de encima.

—Demasiado tarde, ya he tomado una decisión—zanjé el tema colgándome la mochila al hombro una vez que mi mano estuvo adecentada.

Sasuke me martirizó con la mirada al oírme en señal de oposición, mirada que yo le devolví en plan suplicante acercándome nuevamente hacia él. Ahora que habíamos llegado tan lejos no iba a desandar lo andado, él se limitó a suspirar con pesadez.

—No tienes remedio, aún te queda algo de aquella niña molesta y pesada— accedió a su manera, a regañadientes, mientras me observaba.—Yo también te he echado de menos—declaró de sopetón apareciendo fugazmente detrás de mí, yo volteé levemente mi rostro, pero una agradable y placentera sensación se adelantó a mi acción.

—Sa... Sasuke—intenté vocalizar entre tímidas y casi inaudibles risas junto con un pequeño gemido que se escapó de mis labios.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ahora eres de mi posesión—acabó retirando lentamente sus labios de mi cuello, para después tomarme de la mano y desaparecer juntos de allí.

Después de un par de azoteas y tejados salimos de Konoha, dejándola atrás bajo la pausada lluvia.

—Ahora podrás responderme, ¿por qué se ha corrido la voz de que estás muerto?— interrogué saltando por los numerosos árboles intentando mantenerme a su velocidad ¿Cómo narices podía desplazarse tan rápido? A este paso no iba a llegar viva ni a Tanzaku.

—Hmp—vaciló—¿No es evidente?—añadió mirándome.

—Depende...—contesté esperando una respuesta decente mientras nos adentrábamos en una zona en la que ni sabía cómo habíamos llegado ni tenía idea de dónde estaba situada. Ya íbamos a empezar con senderos ocultos e historias de caminos inaccesibles.

—Para que me dejaran un rato en paz—soltó acelerando la marcha como si nada.

—Es decir, que ahora las villas no te buscan porque piensan que ya te han capturado y asesinado—entendí procurando no quedarme atrás, cosa que parecía un poco imposible.

—Sí, pero no tardarán demasiado en darse cuenta de que no es así. Sakura, si me descubren, tú volverás a la villa; no quiero que corras el mismo destino que yo.—Dejó caer en un tono serio y frío, más de lo normal, mientras clavaba sus penetrantes ojos sobre los míos.

—Es mi vida, yo haré lo que crea conveniente. No quiero separarme de ti—aclaré llevándole la contra y sosteniéndole la mirada.

Él optó por continuar hacia delante, prosiguiendo por aquel extraño lugar envuelto de maleza, arropados por la oscuridad de la noche y por la pausada pero incesante lluvia.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te separes de mí—coincidió al rato después de habérselo pensado mientras frenaba un poco la marcha tras percatarse de que me había dejado atrás.—Cuando quieras parar, avísame—agregó en un susurro para mis oídos mientras me rodeaba por la cintura una vez que lo alcancé.

—Soy una ninja, eso no será necesario—chuleé dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Él sonrió levemente tras haber enarcado una ceja ante mi comentario. Después de eso, optamos por emprender de nuevo lo que parecería ser un largo camino.

**&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&**

La noche dejó paso al día, ya eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana cuando la joven Yamanaka tomó rumbo hacia casa de Sakura. Al llegar, le extrañó que hubiera tantos cristales por el suelo, así que alzó la vista como acto reflejo y se asustó al ver la ventana hecha polvo.

—¿Sakura?—Se preguntó interiormente un tanto preocupada frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a tocar el timbre nerviosamente mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente hacia la calle, fue entonces cuando se percató de que uno de los cristales estaba manchado de sangre.

—Vamos frentona, abre la puerta—insistió manteniendo el timbre pulsado durante unos interminables segundos.

Al no obtener respuesta, decidió pegarle una patada a la puerta; pero pensó en lo que después pasaría en el caso de que la Haruno se encontrara en casa, así que optó por forzar el picaporte. Cuando observó lo rápido que había cedido, supo que algo no iba bien. Entró como una exhalación al edificio y su mala sensación aumentó al encontrar todo apagado en casa de la pelirosa a las nueve y cuarto de la mañana, hora en la que debería de estar más que levantada.

—¡¿Sakura!—La llamó alterada recorriendo la planta baja dejando todas las luces encendidas a su paso.

—¡¿Sakura?!—Volvió a llamarla escasos segundos después, ésta vez casi gritando, mientras corría escaleras arriba.

De repente, se patinó sin saber con qué, pero no cayó ya que se aferró a la barandilla de la mejor manera que pudo. Altamente mosqueada, se miró la suela del zapato y pudo observar que estaba algo mojada; extrañada, dirigió la mirada hacia el pié de las escaleras, ubicado prácticamente junto a la entrada y, allí, se percató de la presencia de un charco de agua de dimensiones considerables.

—Pero... ¿qué?— Se preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Prefirió no pensar y volver a retomar la marcha zarandeando un poco su cabeza intentando aclararse las ideas; una vez que llegó al piso superior, comenzó a aporrear la puerta de la habitación de su amiga y al no obtener respuesta, entró.

—¿Sakura?— formuló deslizando su mirada por toda la estancia intentando encontrar a la nombrada.

—Sakura, ¿dónde estás?— indagó seguidamente empezándose a preocupar más de la cuenta mientras caminaba indecisa hacia el pequeño aseo.

Al no encontrarla allí tampoco, descendió por las escaleras a toda velocidad, esquivando el inoportuno charco, y salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo en busca del Hokage.

Después de recorrer media villa, se adentró en la mansión presidencial, y sin detener su veloz paso, comenzó a subir las escaleras; hasta que una autoritaria voz procedente de su retaguardia, la detuvo en seco.

—Yamanaka Ino ¿quién está cubriendo tu puesto en el hospital?—Se interesó un tanto enfadada cierta rubia mientras recorría con paso solemne, firme y resonante, los escasos escalones que la separaban de una de sus discípulas.

—Tsu... Tsunade-sama—murmuró la ojiceleste volteándose despacio y con cautela, temerosa de ver el enfurecido rostro de la ex-Hokage.

—Entiendo que Sakura hoy no asista al trabajo, pero... ¿tú?—interrogó la ojimiel poniendo algo de énfasis en la última palabra mientras la atravesaba con la mirada.

—Todo tiene una explicación—acortó la ojicielo con rapidez volteándose nuevamente para salir de allí por patas hasta el despacho de Naruto, él debía ser el primero en enterarse, pues Tsunade era capaz de hacer que la vila saltara por los aires si la información que ella sabía le era revelada a bocajarro.

—¡Desde que el Uzumaki ocupó mi puesto, me estáis perdiendo el respeto!—Le reprendió a su alumna alzando la voz mientras observaba como Ino se perdía escaleras arriba.

—¡Tengo prisa!—argumentó ésta pensando que se había salvado, además, no estaba para regañinas teniendo en cuenta la delicada situación que se le acababa de presentar.

—¿Seguro?—cuestionó la Mitarashi, quién al contrario que ella, descendía por las escaleras, pero se vio obligada a cortarle el paso a su ex-alumna después de haber presenciado desde las alturas la pequeña discusión.

—Anko-san... —pronunció la rubia menor liberando un suspiro de fastidio tras haber detenido su acelerado paso obligatoriamente a escasos escalones del pasillo que conectaba con el despacho del Hokage.

—Muy mal pequeña rubia, ¿eso te he enseñado yo?—interrogó la ojicaramelo zarandeando de lado a lado su cabeza en señal de desaprobación ante su comportamiento con la Senju.

—¡Anko, no hables TÚ de modales!—Se escuchó gritar a Tsunade mientras subía los numerosos escalones que le quedaban para reunirse con las otras dos.

—¡A ti te estaba yo buscando!—exclamó de golpe la pelimorada señalando con su dedo índice a su antigua superiora.

Ino agradeció sus buenos reflejos en aquella situación ya que por poco se queda sin ojo por cortesía de aquella peculiar sensei, suerte que le dio tiempo a apartarse...

—¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me señales!—Le reprendió Tsunade molesta al visualizar el gesto de la examinadora de los exámenes chunnin.

La Yamanaka, aprovechando la situación intentó escabullirse pero...

—¡Ino, ves inmediatamente hacia el hospital!—imperó la de las coletas en un autoritario bocinado mientras observaba a su escurridiza discípula de reojo advirtiéndola con la mirada, una vez que ya se ubicó frente a frente con la pelimorada.

A la ojicielo no le dio tiempo ni a suspirar, ni a explicarse, ni a nada, puesto que su sensei tomó cartas en el asunto.

—¡¿Pero qué dices tú ahora...?—preguntó la del moño en cuanto oyó lo que la Senju le ordenaba a la pobre kunoichi tomándola ya por loca.

—Paciencia... — Se dijo Tsunade para sus adentros intentando no perder los papeles.

—Tsuni, estás desfasada—sentenció la Mitarashi sin venir a cuento haciendo que la aludida la mirara de mala manera enarcando una ceja.—Hoy es día oficial de luto; con lo cual no hay trabajo—Se explicó Anko seguidamente añadiéndole la lógica a sus anteriores palabras mientras depositaba su mano sobre el hombro de la ex-Hokage intentando reconfortarla.

Tsunade la miró a los ojos demandando una explicación por su acción, hecho que la ojicaramelo correspondió con una divertida sonrisa.

—¡Uzumaki!—gritó la antigua jefa liberando toda su rabia mientras se encaminaba decidida hacia su despacho tras haberse zafado de la pelivioleta.

—¡Cállate, encima de que la muerte del Uchiha ha servido para algo, no le vayas a echar la bronca a él!—intentó Anko hacerla entrar en razón alzando también la voz mientras la seguía con la mirada, para después ir tras ella dejando así a Ino atrás.

—¡No le estoy echando la bronca a nadie, lo que pasa es que no puedo tolerar que tome decisiones sin mi consentimiento!—argumentó altamente molesta la anterior Hokage adentrándose en el pasillo principal de la mansión con resonantes pasos sobre la tarima.

—Te tienes que quitar del poder, retírate de la política—aconsejó la dama de las serpientes siguiéndola de cerca, bajo ningún concepto perdería esas mini vacaciones tan merecidas; no entendía la reacción de aquella que un día fue su autoridad.

—Ufff... —resopló la rubia de mayor edad, la pequeña prefería mantenerse al margen siguiéndolas a una distancia prudencial.—Con que día oficial de luto entonces ¿no? — inquirió la Senju volteándose hacia la examinadora después de haber detenido el paso secamente delante de la puerta de los altos mandos de Konoha.

A la Mitarashi se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro al oír las recapacitadas palabras de su Hokage favorita.

—¡Ahá, día libre!—exclamó feliz la ojicaramelo antes de cambiar su rumbo para poder correr hacia las escaleras, deseaba poder disfrutar de un plácido día de descanso junto a su familia.

—¡¿Tú no tenías que hablar conmigo?—volvió a gritar la ojimiel al ver la reacción de Anko, definitivamente su despiste era mayor de lo habitual.

—¡Es verdad!—recordó la del moño frenando su paso bruscamente para poder dirigirse otra vez hacia la de las coletas.

—¿Os importaría hacer menos ruido?—pidió Naruto saliendo de su despacho cansado del alboroto que se había armado en tan poco rato.

—¡Naruto!—Lo llamó Ino al ver a alguien medio cuerdo hacerse hueco en la conversación.

Éste dirigió su apagada mirada hacia el pasillo para poder visualizar a aquella que lo había nombrado ignorando a las otras dos.

—Uzumaki, como tu consejera, exijo que me expliques eso del día de luto—demandó la Senju buscándole la mirada a su sucesor, ya que a pesar de que se encontraba justo delante de él, no la había ni mirado a la cara—¿No te da vergüenza?―formuló seguidamente posicionando ambas manos en su cintura a modo de jarra, sin cesar de intentar mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Eh?—formuló el Hokage con un hilo de voz volteando su cabeza hacia la persona que acababa de hablarle en un intento de regresar de su martirio mental ya que se encontraba completamente ausente y cabizbajo.

—¡Qué si no te da vergüenza poner solo un día de luto!—explotó la ojimiel en un escandaloso grito para que el deprimido joven reaccionara mientras tomaba con brusquedad su rostro entre sus dos manos obligándolo así a mirarla directamente.—El mínimo en mi tierra son siete, y a eso añadirle un plus por el fallecido ser quién es— sugirió autoritariamente la rubia pellizcándole las mejillas con su peculiar ternura para intentar animarlo.

—¡Ahí estamos!—intervino una alegre Anko chocando la palma de su mano con la de las coletas una vez que ésta liberó al rubio de su tortura.—Se nota que somos del mismo pueblo—agregó la Mitarashi sonriendo para ver si al ojiazul se le pegaba algo, pero no obtuvo el resultado esperado.

—Haced lo que queráis—acabó el derrumbado propietario del Kyuubi adentrándose nuevamente en la oscuridad de su despacho.

—¡Adjudicado!—coincidieron Tsunade y Anko al unísono antes de que la puerta del despacho les topara en las narices, acto que hizo que las caras de ambas se entristecieran, jamás habían visto al alegre Naruto con los ánimos tan bajos.

—Un momento Naruto.— Se decidió a hablar Ino abriéndose paso para poder acceder a la puerta, el serio semblante que ésta había adquirido hizo que las otras dos se aserenaran esperando sus palabras.

—Dime—dijo él asomándose por la puerta de lo que al parecer se había convertido en su guarida.

—Sakura ha desaparecido—notificó la Yamanaka en un arrebato de valentía procurando no derrumbarse ella también.

—¡¿Qué?—interrogaron los otros tres desconcertados buscando la respuesta en sus ahora vidriosos ojos celestes.

—Al llegar a su casa, una de las ventanas estaba rota y había algo de sangre en el suelo procedente de un cortante cristal que parecía ser de la ventana—explicó ella bajo la presión de todas las miradas de los allí presentes.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho desde un principio en lugar de soltarme que tenías prisa?!—Le recriminó una alarmada y enfurecida Tsunade.

—No quería preocuparos, además, el primero que debía ser informado era el Hokage— argumentó la rubia menor intentando que su voz no se quebrara al pensar en lo que le podría haber pasado a su querida amiga.

—Pasa—ordenó Naruto en un repentino tono serio y extrañamente autoritario, apartándose de la entrada para que la Yamanaka pudiera acceder al despacho.

Ino obedeció y las otras dos se quedaron en el pasillo sin saber qué hacer.

_Fin del cap!_


	5. Confusión en Konoha, ninja desaparecida

_**Capítulo 5: Confusión en Konoha, kunoichi desaparecida**_

_Me gustaría informar que los pequeños Kai, Nomi y Yukari son creaciones conjuntas de Pochi-san, Shira-san y mía; los cuales corresponden a la descendencia de Kakashi-Anko y de Asuma-Kurenai, respectivamente. Gracias._

—Sakura...—murmuró cabizbaja y con cierto tono de preocupación Tsunade después de haber dejado caer todo su peso sobre la pared del extenso pasillo en el que se encontraba, a la espera de que el Hokage e Ino salieran del despacho de los altos mandos; ubicado en frente de su posición, a tan sólo un par de pasos de distancia.

No quería ni pensar que era lo que le podía haber sucedido a una de sus alumnas y discípulas más queridas, necesitaba saber qué era lo que Naruto haría al respecto, precisamente por eso estaba esperando allí.

—Vamos, llevas así como un cuarto de hora, deja de lamentarte y anímate un poco... al fin y al cabo es tu discípula ¿no?—Probó de animarla la Mitarashi abandonando el marco de la puerta en el que se estaba recostando, ya cansada de fisgonear en vano tras la puerta, definitivamente aquellos dos debían comunicarse por lenguaje de signos o algo parecido puesto que no los había escuchado mediar palabra.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero es que lo de Sasuke la ha fastidiado bastante; jamás se esperaba que nos llegara un comunicado conforme el Uchiha había sido asesinado por una de las cinco... naciones—continuó Tsunade sin alterar aquel anormal tono deprimido de voz—A decir verdad nos ha sorprendido a muchos—agregó en un profundo suspiro recordando lo mucho que ella y posteriormente su sucesor habían luchado por evitar lo inevitable... Sasuke ya estaba perdido desde que se negó a regresar después de la terrible guerra ninja que enfrentó a Akatsuki y a las naciones shinobi.

—A todo esto... ¿Se sabe ya de que villa procede el verdugo?—interrogó la ojicaramelo pensativa posando una de sus manos en su mentón mientras buscaba la respuesta en los ojos de la rubia, al caer en la cuenta de que ella carecía de esa importante información.

—Eso es información confidencial, se debe mantener en secreto para prevenir posibles represalias; así se dictaminó en la última reunión de Kages a la cual asistió Naruto... por lo tanto, solo la élite de la villa culpable lo sabe—informó la ojimiel mirando a la pelimorada—"La captura o asesinato de cualquier renegado deberá difundirse sin desvelar ni la villa, ni la identidad, ni la procedencia del individuo o individuos que lo llevaron a cabo."—argumentó repitiendo uno de los apartados del código de leyes mientras seguía con la mirada a la inquieta discípula de Orochimaru.—Ni Naruto tiene datos de eso, son las nuevas normas—acabó diciendo, a juzgar por su tono, no muy conforme con dicha ley.

—Tsk—soltó fastidiada la del moño cruzándose de brazos mientras daba vueltas por toda la extensión del pasillo—En cualquier caso, no vale la pena, los hombres son de usar y tirar, no sirven para mucho más—dio su opinión la examinadora restándole importancia al tema, a su manera, por supuesto, y logrando así que a Tsunade se le escapara una leve sonrisa a causa de sus palabras, o eso pensaba ella.

—¿Decías algo, cariño?—Se interesó el Hatake sorprendiendo a su esposa por la espalda haciendo que ésta pegara un leve respingo.

La rubia observó la escena divertida, sin duda aquella era una de las parejas más peculiares de toda Konoha y siempre lograban arrebatarle alguna que otra sonrisa.

—¡No, no, por supuesto que no!—Se apresuró la Mitarashi a responder mientras se giraba rápidamente para encarar a su hombre.—Bueno, para qué engañarnos...en cualquier caso Kakashi no es tu situación, así que deja de meter las narices donde no te llaman—zanjó ella el tema, cosa a la que el peliplateado estaba más que acostumbrado.

—Ya... —suspiró éste—Por cierto, ¿se lo has dicho ya a Tsunade?—preguntó el Hatake mirando fijamente a su amada con el único ojo que tenía visible para después observar la expresión de alerta que se había apoderado repentinamente del rostro de la antigua Hokage.

—No—respondió Anko—Tsunade, mañana en teoría te quedabas con Kai y Nomi porque nosotros teníamos aniversario... pero en vista de la situación me parece que eso va a tener que esperar—aclaró la misma desviando su mirada hasta la ahora ya más tranquila ojimiel para después volver a observar el careto que se le había quedado a su marido tras escuchar aquel repentino cambio de planes.

—¿En vista de la situación?—cuestionó el ojiazabache desconcertado, a lo que la madre de sus hijos se limitó a asentir liberando un pesado suspiro.

—Kashi, estás en la parra—sentenció ella cruzándose de brazos no sin antes haberle asestado un "leve" toque en su hombro.

La cara del antiguo sensei del equipo siete iba de mal en peor ¿qué estaba pasando? Definitivamente se había perdido algo...

—Es Sakura, al parecer ésta noche ha desaparecido—explicó Tsunade, quién había tomado solemnemente el turno de palabra procurando disimular la tristeza en su voz.

—¿Sakura?—indagó el antiguo sensei de la susodicha procesando la información recibida mientras miraba con preocupación a la rubia; ambas asintieron como respuesta.

—Ino ha dado la voz de alarma y ahora está detallándole los hechos a Naruto—aclaró la ex-líder dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta del despacho que se encontraba al frente de su posición.

—Entiendo... —murmuró el ninja copia un tanto pensativo sin dejar de analizar lo que acababan de comentarle.

—Bueno Kashi, en cuanto todo se solucione celebraremos nuestro aniversario por todo lo alto, ya que Tsunade se hará cargo de los niños y de Yukari; que Kurenai también necesita un respiro de su hija—habló ésta vez la Mitarashi cambiando radicalmente de tema antes de robarle un inesperado beso a su amorcito.

Tsunade palideció ante las palabras de aquella loca... ¿Ella cuidando de una diablilla en potencia y de dos angelitos un tanto traviesos? Ah no, por ahí no iba a pasar ni en broma.

—Eh... Anko, no se puede abusar tanto de una pobre abuela—Se apresuró a hacerla entrar en razón el Hatake tras visualizar la palidez extrema de la Senju.

—¡Cierra el hocico!—ordenó su mujer de un bocinazo—Tsunade estará encant-

—Pobre ¡¿qué?!—interrumpió una ojimiel con la ira grabada en sus ojos mientras clavaba su asesina mirada sobre Kakashi, a la vez que se le aproximaba con decididos pasos haciendo crujir sonoramente sus nudillos.

—No...no he dicho nada.— Intentó disculparse el ojiazabache al caer en la cuenta de lo que había soltado.

—Demasiado tarde—anunció la antigua mandataria altamente cabreada.

A Kakashi no le dio tiempo a articular palabra puesto que cuando quiso acordar ya estaba empotrado contra la puerta del despacho del Hokage, la cual no rompió de milagro.

—Si es que no aprendes.—Le reprendió divertida la pelimorada zarandeando la cabeza de lado a lado tras observar lo sucedido.

Ante el estruendo, tanto la Yamanaka como Naruto salieron de la estancia de la mejor manera que pudieron, alertados por semejante alboroto.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Se interesó preocupado Naruto tendiéndole la mano a su preciado instructor al verlo por el suelo.

El ninja copia se incorporó con la ayuda de Naruto y una vez en pié cruzó una mirada con él, fue entonces cuando pudo apreciar la tristeza reflejada tanto en el rostro, como en la mirada de su alumno; aun así, lo que más le delataba era el tono que había adquirido su voz desde lo sucedido con Sasuke y recientemente con Sakura. El Uzumaki ya no tenía aquella alegría y espontaneidad propias de aquel muchacho travieso e hiperactivo que tanto lo caracterizaban.

—Lo siento mucho, Naruto. Toda la villa está conmocionada por la pérdida de uno de los nuestros—Le dio el pésame Kakashi, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía desde que la desagradable noticia se había extendido, el día anterior, por todo el mundo ninja.

—Él ya no era uno de los nuestros, era yo el que quería convencerme a mí mismo de que seguía perteneciendo a ésta villa, albergando la remota posibilidad de que algún día volvería y todo sería otra vez como antes—explicó el rubio con la voz quebrada y al borde de las lágrimas. Su tono cada vez se iba apagando más y más...

—Naruto...—murmuró Ino conmocionada por sus palabras reprimiendo las lágrimas al igual que él, al recordar a su viejo compañero.

—Oh, por favor... No vale la pena lamentarse a éstas alturas.—Comenzó a hablar la ojicaramelo ya harta—Tanto si queremos como si no, más tarde o más temprano, todos vamos a acabar en el mismo sitio; así que... ¿qué más da? El chaval no tenía desperdicio, pero si la ha palmado, como se suele decir, el vivo al bollo y el muerto al hoyo ¡Y alegría por saber que el Uchiha ya no sufrirá más por culpa de esa puñetera y jodida sed de venganza que lo corroía por dentro y que lo iba devorando poco a poco! ¿O no?—Finalizó con su comentario mirando a todos y cada uno de los presentes que se habían quedado atónitos ante lo que ella acababa de soltar en un momento.

Un silencio inundó el pasillo, nadie se atrevía a decir nada; nadie a excepción de una vocecilla que tomó parte en la conversación sorprendiendo a todos los de allí.

—Mamá, tienes que venir a casa— anunció tímidamente un mini peliplateado desde el inicio del pasillo, sin atreverse a adentrarse en el mismo; prefería la tranquilidad de las escaleras.

—Kai...—murmuró la aludida para sus adentros esbozando una tierna sonrisa maternal al igual que el padre, aunque a éste con la máscara no se le apreció claramente, al observar la timidez de su hijo de 4 añitos—¿Qué te pasa pequeñajo?—indagó cogiéndolo en brazos después de haber recorrido el considerable espacio que los separaba.

—Pues que...—Comenzó a explicarse el niño, pero se detuvo al observar todas las miradas del resto de ninjas encima suya a medida que se iban aproximando hacia donde éstos se encontraban; justo en el centro del pasadizo.

El pequeño en cuestión era una réplica exacta de su padre a excepción de sus hermosos ojos tonalidad caramelo, cortesía de la persona que lo trajo al mundo.

—Seguro que no es nada por lo que tengamos que preocuparnos.—Le restó importancia la Mitarashi depositando un cariñoso beso en la frente de su hijo sin darle tiempo a explicarse, puesto que en cuanto llegó al lugar donde estaba conversando instantes antes, lo volvió a dejar en el suelo; no era conveniente que sujetara peso durante mucho rato debido a su embarazo de, aproximadamente, 4 meses.

—Mamá... —Continuó Kai intentando llamar la atención de su madre pegándole leves tirones de la ropa después de haberse cobijado tras las piernas de ésta para así evitar miradas, carantoñas y demás muestras de afecto en general por parte del resto de los presentes; pero al parecer, su trabajo para que la progenitora le hiciera caso no surgía efecto puesto que Anko estaba nuevamente embarcada en la conversación que los adultos habían reanudado después de varios segundos de silencio.—Mami... —Insistió el pequeño tirando con más fuerza de la característica gabardina ocre de la mujer.

—Ahora no.—Le prestó finalmente atención en voz baja mientras lo despeinaba ligeramente pasando su mano por la cabeza de él, sin desatender a la importante charla.

—Naruto, ¿qué vamos a hacer con lo de Sakura?—inquirió Tsunade autoritariamente apropiándose del turno de palabra mientras clavaba sus orbes sobre la apagada y vidriosa mirada del rubio que se encontraba delante suyo, apoyado en la puerta de su despacho con la cabeza algo gacha y los brazos cruzados.

—Ordenaré que...—Al Uzumaki se le cortaron las palabras instantáneamente al observar como Kai los esquivaba a todos ellos para lograr llegar hasta donde se encontraba su padre, también centrado en la conversación y ubicado a escasos pasos de distancia del Hokage.

Era tan gracioso que Naruto siempre que lo veía se quedaba embobado con su presencia. A él le encantaban los niños y cada vez que estaba con ellos, en especial con Kai ya que lo había cuidado en numerosas ocasiones cuando sus padres se iban de misión, se le iluminaba el rostro de alegría y felicidad independientemente de la peliaguda situación del momento.

—Papi... —murmuró su réplica en miniatura tirándole un poco de la mano una vez que logró acceder hasta él.

Kakashi bajó la mirada para poder observar con mayor claridad a su hijo y entonces hizo memoria...

—Kai, ¿y Nomi? — preguntó inmediatamente recordando que los había dejado a ambos desayunando mientras él iba a atender un importante asunto y ya de paso le daba el pésame a Naruto y comprobaba si Anko había hablado con Tsunade. No tenía en mente tardar tanto...

Qué mal padre que soy... fue lo único que invadió su mente en aquellos instantes... Irresponsable, irresponsable, irresponsable; el eco de su Inner lo estaba torturando mentalmente.

—¡Bah, seguro que estará bien, ella tiene el mismo instinto que su madre!—exclamó Anko con aire tranquilizador al ver la cara de espanto, culpabilidad y demás de su marido.

—Eso es precisamente lo preocupante.—Coincidieron todos los presentes aún sabiendo que no deberían involucrarse en los asuntos familiares ajenos.

—Es que... como hoy es día de... ¿luto?, yo le he intentado explicar a Nomi-chan que no iba a haber clases, pero se ha enfadado diciendo que ella quería ir al cole con Iruka y Shishune-sensei para que le acabaran de contar la historia de la serpiente traviesa. Ha cogido el biberón, lo ha tirado y ha acabado en la ventana de la cocina—explicó el ojicaramelo sorprendiendo a los presentes por su dominio sobre el vocabulario a pesar de su corta edad—Rompiendo el cristal—matizó.—Después de eso se ha encerrado en su cuarto y no me deja entrar. Yo he ido a avisar a Kurenai porque es la que vive más cerca pero no estaba en casa, por eso he venido aquí.—Acabó de narrar bajo las miradas de todos los ninjas que estaban allí reunidos.

Kakashi, tras escuchar las palabras de su hijo mayor, salió corriendo del edificio de los altos mandos con él en brazos tomando rumbo hacia su casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡Yo sé que podéis, sois los dos hombrecitos de la casa, ánimo!—Se despidió la Mitarashi de ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de que desaparecieran por completo de su percepción visual.—No tienen remedio...—agregó volviendo la mirada hacia todos los presentes.

Un incómodo silencio hizo acto de aparición inundando todo el pasillo por segunda vez.

—¿Y bien?—inquirió Tsunade mientras volvía a clavar su mirada sobre la de Naruto a la espera de que acabara de hablar, dejando a la familia Hatake Mitarashi como un caso aparte.

—Pues ordenaré que peinen la zona; tanto la villa como los alrededores, en su búsqueda—informó el rubio una vez que logró centrarse en las cosas realmente serias.

—No entiendo que ha pasado, ha sido todo tan repentino—murmuró la Yamanaka pocos segundos después bajando la cabeza.—La muerte de Sasuke, la desaparición de Sakura... ―No pudo seguir hablando, su voz entrecortada y las numerosas lágrimas que iban aflorando paulatinamente en sus ojos para ir ganando terreno a través de su fina cara, se lo impidieron.

—Ino...—pronunció el Hokage con un hilo de voz cruzando los escasos pasos que los separaban para así poder depositar la palma de su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, ésta alzó la cabeza sorprendida.—Sakura-chan estará bien, ella es fuerte—agregó antes de sonreír levemente para intentar animarla y ya de paso animarse a sí mismo, aunque la tristeza que él sintiera ya fuera prácticamente crónica.

—No me hagas de Sai—refunfuñó ésta secándose las lágrimas.—Ahora lo que me interesa es averiguar si la sangre pertenece a Sakura o no, así que ya está bien de perder el tiempo—añadió recuperándose un poquito de su decaída al recordar que había demasiado trabajo por delante.

—Eso... ya está solucionado.— Intervino con timidez una voz femenina desde la parte opuesta del pasillo.

—¡Hinata!—exclamó inmediatamente el rubio con una repentina, pero sutil alegría que tan sólo ella podía llegar a infundirle incluso en las peores situaciones, mientras se le aproximaba acelerando el paso bajo la mirada de las otras tres.

La Hyuga también avanzó un par de pasos, pero más pausadamente, y al estar el uno delante de la otra, el Uzumaki la rodeó con sus brazos depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

—¡Sí todavía no queréis tener críos, vais por mal camino!— Les advirtió Anko divertida contemplando la escena desde varios metros de distancia.

Ante esas palabras, la Yamanaka le lanzó una mirada amenazante que lo decía todo, pues Hinata se jugaba su papel en el clan relacionándose con el Hokage; cosa que empeoraría si Naruto se pasaba con ella y hacía lo que no tenía que hacer.

—Na...Naruto-kun.—Intentó decir la pelinegra apartándose un poco de él, su cara era de un rojo chillón insuperable; cosa que no impedía visualizar la tristeza que ésta reflejaba. El Uzumaki se la quedó mirando con ternura y extrañeza, entonces se percató de que sostenía una serie de papeles entre sus manos.

—¿Qué son?—preguntó con curiosidad mientras los señalaba con la mirada.

—Los resultados de las pruebas—anunció deprimida al recobrar un poco la compostura; todas las miradas se clavaron en ella a la espera de las ansiadas palabras.—La sangre hallada en los alrededores de la propiedad Haruno, pertenece lamentablemente a Sakura—informó mientras su tono se iba apagando paulatinamente a la vez que bajaba la cabeza por toda la angustia y malestar que se habían apoderado de ella tras leer aquel estúpido papel, el cual arrugó un poco, involuntariamente con los dedos que lo sostenían.

Ya lo había ojeado en cuanto se lo entregaron, pero quiso pensar que lo había leído mal o algo por el estilo; sin embargo era cierto... Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin palabras.

—¿Seguro?—Decidió romper Ino el silencio cuestionando decidida la efectividad de las pruebas.

—Las ha realizado Shizune—aclaró la Hyuga.

—Entonces no hay margen de error—corroboró Tsunade liberando un profundo suspiro, fruto de una muy bien disimulada desesperación y tristeza, ésta no tan bien camuflada.

—Y… ¿Cómo es que se han hecho tan rápido?—insistió la ojiceleste negándose a aceptar los hechos.

—Tengo una inmejorable ayudante que siempre está pendiente de todo lo que mi olvidadiza cabeza no se encarga de recordarme.—Intervino el Hokage mirando a su preciada novia, el rubor de la cual volvía a hacer acto de presencia en sus mejillas—Sin ella la villa iría de culo desde que yo asumí mi puesto—agregó sin retirar aquel anormal tono apagado, ahora más agravado a causa de la reciente información recibida.

—Me han informado de lo que tú le habías dicho a Naruto y he organizado un escuadrón para que fueran a por un par de muestras y las analizaran lo antes posible—justificó la ojiperla con un hilo de voz, no podía pensar en lo que le podría haber pasado a Sakura.

—Entiendo...—murmuró la Yamanaka cabizbaja intentando asumir la dolorosa situación mientras abandonaba el pasillo para poder descender por las escaleras. Necesitaba estar a sola y meditar.

—Ino, formaré parte del escuadrón de búsqueda—decidió por sí sola la Hyuga de sopetón en un repentino arrebato de decisión y coraje, provocando que la ojicielo frenara el paso en seco.

No había duda alguna de que Naruto se había vuelto predecible para su amada, ya que la peliazul, sin haber estado presente en la conversación, sabía a la perfección las órdenes que había dado su novio.

—Hinata-chan... —pronunció Ino casi para sus adentros sin poder evitar la sorpresa que le habían causado aquellas palabras mientras volteaba su rostro desde el inicio de las escaleras para poder observar el sereno semblante de la pelinegra, muestra de total determinación―Yo también iré―agregó seriamente la Yamanaka sin apenas pensárselo; tenía una seguridad en sí misma envidiable, virtud que se había visto reforzada ante la actitud de su amiga.

Tanto Tsunade como Anko miraron a ambas chicas con una mueca de satisfacción y orgullo dibujada en sus rostros, los de la nueva generación iban madurando poco a poco, definitivamente habían hecho un buen trabajo entre todos los senseis.

—¡Ahí estamos, con dos pares de cojones!—exclamó alegre la Mitarashi sin poder contenerse, completamente conmovida por la madurez de las que una vez se vieron negras para aprobar los exámenes Chunnin.

—De ovarios.— La corrigió la Senju manteniendo su solemnidad, aunque por dentro se sentía enormemente satisfecha con la instrucción que les había brindado a todos los jóvenes con la ayuda y mérito del resto de profesores.

—Bueno... se sobreentiende—protestó la pelimorada mirando de reojo a la de las coletas.

—Formaré dos grupos para que se pongan en marcha cuanto antes—comentó Naruto encaminándose hacia su despacho a sabiendas de que no debían perder más tiempo.

—Vamos contigo.—Se apresuró a decir Ino corriendo hacia el mismo lugar que él después de haberse apropiado de la mano de Hinata para arrastrarla con ella.

—Pero... ¿no estábamos de luto?—Se interesó la pelimorada antes de que aquellos tres se adentraran en la estancia del mandatario; la estaban liando más de la cuenta.

—Y lo estamos, pero hay cosas más importantes—aclaró el Uzumaki mirando a una confundida Anko desde escasos pasos de la puerta de su "guarida"—Tú tranquila que para ti no tengo nada en especial, así que seguirá siendo libre―añadió tranquilizándola un poco.

—¡Así me gusta!—asintió la pelilila feliz, dentro de las posibilidades de felicidad teniendo en cuenta la situación, claro.

—¡Tú lo que tienes que hacer es salir zumbando para tu casa!—Le recordó de un bocinado Tsunade con una mirada inquisidora conocida por todos.

—Eeeh, tranquilita—pidió la Mitarashi sorprendida por el pronto de su antigua líder, palabras que provocaron que Tsunade casi la fusilara clavando sus orbes sobre los de la ojicaramelo.—Me echan... así que hasta otra.—Se resignó levemente la examinadora de los exámenes Chunnin sabiendo que esa mirada era incluso superior a la suya—Si necesitáis la ayuda de Kakashi o la mía, no dudéis en pedírnosla— añadió tomando rumbo hacia las escaleras mientras alzaba un brazo en señal de despedida.

—Descuida.—Le comunicó Naruto devolviéndole el gesto.

—¡Adiós!—Se despidieron el resto al unísono observando coma ella desaparecía escaleras abajo.

—Bien Hinata, haremos dos grupos de cuatro personas y exploraréis la villa y los alrededores al milímetro. En el caso de que Sakura no aparezca, mañana daré la orden de rastrear por las afueras reorganizando los equipos, si fuera necesario. El luto continuará siendo el acordado cuya duración se mantendrá en una semana, ya que si no sé de alguien que la tomará en contra mía—explicó el Hokage sus planes mirando de reojo a Tsunade al pronunciar la última frase.

—¡Te he escuchado Uzumaki!—Se oyó gritar a Anko desde fuera del edificio antes de que Tsunade hablara, adelantándose así a ésta; aquellas dos en cuestión de días no laborables se compenetraban la mar de bien.

—En fin...―suspiró el rubio retomando la conversación— Quiero que en cada grupo haya como mínimo un par de ninjas de rastreo.

—¿No es mejor que TODOS los integrantes de los grupos sean, a ser posible, plenamente de rastreo incluyendo algún que otro médico?―interrumpió la Senju posicionando ambas manos en su cintura a modo de jarra―Así se aligerará el proceso, principiante—añadió resaltando la última palabra mientras miraba al pobre Naruto con ciertos aires de superioridad.

—Uffff... está bien.—Se resignó con pesadez el Hokage presionado por aquella mirada.

Hinata entró en el despacho para archivar los documentos y la antigua mandataria se retiró tranquila sabiendo que todo lo dejaba en buenas manos.

—Ino-chan, ven por favor.—La llamó la ojiperla cerrando el cajón del escritorio en el que previamente había depositado los resultados de las dichosas pruebas.

—Dime—respondió la ojicielo de inmediato adentrándose en la estancia.

—Vamos a hacer los equipos—informó la pelinegra corriendo las cortinas para que la oscura habitación se iluminara.

―Nooo―protestó el propietario de la sala al sentirse inundado por la brillante luz solar mientras cerraba la puerta tras entrar

La Hyuga, con la ayuda de Ino, colocó numerosos papeles y carpetas, extraídos de las estanterías, sobre el pupitre que presidía la habitación de los altos cargos; ignorando el repentino odio al sol que su novio había desarrollado recientemente... desde lo de Sasuke su despacho estaba siempre sumido en una constante penumbra.

Entre los tres, hicieron los grupos de la forma más equilibrada posible: el primero estaría formado por Kiba, Sai, Ino e Hinata y el segundo por Neji, Shino, Hannabi y Shikamaru (por si hiciera falta alguna estrategia improvisada).

—Perfecto—comentó el Uzumaki satisfecho con su trabajo—Empezad lo antes posible— agregó recostándose en el butacón tras soltar en la mesa todos los papeles que habían estado organizando.

Las otras dos se limitaron a asentir antes de desaparecer de allí; fue entonces cuando el Hokage se derrumbó nuevamente observando con tristeza acumulada la vieja foto de su preciado equipo siete. Se estuvo reprimiendo las ganas de llorar durante un buen rato, pero al final lo vencieron y acabó desahogándose entre sollozos y lágrimas que se precipitaron por toda su cara hasta aterrizar sobre el pupitre y algunos de los papeles.

**&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0**

—Se nota que necesita estar solo—comentó la Yamanaka andando por la villa tras haber salido del edificio presidencial junto con Hinata.

—Sí, quiere meditar por todo lo ocurrido—explicó con voz apagada la pelinegra.

—Se siente culpable por lo de Sasuke—continuó la rubia recordando con algo de nostalgia al Uchiha.

—Prefiero no mencionarlo cuando estoy con él. Le duele demasiado la pérdida de su mejor amigo, y ahora con lo de Sakura...—La Hyuga no tuvo fuerzas para acabar la frase, todo había sido demasiado rápido.

—Bueno, vamos a averiguar lo que le ha pasado a la frentona.—Se animó Ino aún con voz entristecida pero recobrando un poco su alegría habitual mientras le sonreía a Hinata, quién la miró a los ojos y le devolvió la cálida sonrisa—Seguro que la encontramos—agregó con confianza.

—Sí—asintió la Hyuga con más ánimos antes de que las dos se esfumaran de allí para ir a por el resto de los miembros dispuestas a iniciar la búsqueda por la villa y los alrededores.

**&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0**

—Sakura.—Me llamó girándose para mirarme mientras se paraba sobre una de las ramas esperando a que le alcanzara; definitivamente eso de haber estado en camino toda la noche no me sentaba bien.

—Lo siento—pronuncié con voz ahogada intentando recuperar el aliento una vez que logré situarme a su lado. Me sentía agotada y abatida, no estaba acostumbrada a seguir su ritmo, sin tener en cuenta que mis condiciones de salud no eran todavía precisamente envidiables.

—Estás pálida, te estoy forzando demasiado—admitió con lo que parecía ser un leve sentido de culpabilidad, sin retirar de mí su profunda y penetrante mirada con la que me consumía.

—No, yo...—Comencé a decir un tanto ruborizada sin tener claro como continuar—No te preocupes por m…— añadí al fin, pero no me dio tiempo a finalizar con mis palabras puesto que él me cogió en volandas de sopetón y me besó haciéndome callar.

—Tenemos prisa, guarda tus palabras para otro momento—aclaró en su peculiar tono, tal vez un poco más suavizado, después de despegar sus labios de los míos.

Tras eso, reanudó la marcha a una velocidad impresionante, sin importarle el hecho de cargar conmigo ya que iba incluso más rápido que antes.

No medió palabra en todo el trayecto, yo tampoco, prefería observar como una tonta su sereno y serio semblante que a veces se veía eclipsado por alguno de sus negros mechones deslizándose por toda la extensión de su rostro como consecuencia de las feroces ráfagas de viento que nos asaltaban de vez en cuando.

Cuando me dio por fijarme en los alrededores de la zona por la que estábamos me estremecí, no conocía para nada aquel extraño y al parecer alejado e inhóspito lugar; no tenía la menor idea de dónde estábamos. Sin lugar a dudas, semejante sitio sólo podía ser conocido por un renegado de tal calibre como él.

Las hermosas llanuras repletas de verde hierba por las que anduvimos la madrugada anterior, se fueron quedando atrás para cederle el paso a un lúgubre y tétrico bosque plagado de espesa y frondosa vegetación.

A pesar de que ya era de día, media mañana para ser más exactos, los descomunales árboles cuyas copas se veían inalcanzables, a penas dejaban hueco para que los rayos de sol se abrieran paso a través del verdinegro y exuberante follaje de éstos. Aquel lugar era capaz de ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera debido a su sombría y siniestra apariencia, hecho que se agravaba aún más con los crujidos que emitía la húmeda madera de los inmensos troncos de los árboles; aquellos espeluznantes sonidos hicieron que más de una vez yo hiciera amago de volver la vista hacia atrás para corroborar que nada ni nadie nos seguía, ya que parecía como si alguien lo estuviese haciendo.

El suelo estaba, en algunas zonas, encharcado, señal de la abundancia de agua, y los espesos y rarísimos matorrales impedían avanzar con normalidad. Miles de silvestres enredaderas se encargaban de apoderarse de los viejos troncos de los reyes de aquel bosque con la esperanza de alcanzar un poco de luz solar... En sí era hermoso poder observar aquella explosión de naturaleza y libertad en su más elevado auge, aunque no le quitaba el misterio que lo envolvía.

Los pájaros que revoloteaban entre las verdosas ramas eran de infinitos colores que tan sólo se podían apreciar cuando el sol los iluminaba haciendo así que sus plumas brillaran como si de piedras preciosas se tratara. Las mariposas, libélulas y demás insectos de lo más peculiares tampoco se quedaban atrás, impresionándome por la magnitud de su belleza. El rocío que cubría todas las plantas, resplandecía cuando algo de iluminación le llegaba poniéndose así a la altura del resto de componentes de aquel magnífico lugar.

Todo era digno de observación una vez que le permitías a tu mente olvidarse de la primera impresión y la dejabas que se embelesara y se familiarizara con aquel lindo espectáculo de vida.

La calma que Sasuke llevaba desde que nos habíamos adentrado en el bosque era envidiable, ya que logró hacer que yo poco a poco fuera perdiendo la desconfianza para detenerme a observar como las aves y el resto de animalitos poco a poco se iban dejando ver tras percatarse de que nuestra presencia no era una amenaza para ellos.

Era hermoso, por un momento me entraron ganas de decirle que me dejara en el suelo para poder sentir bajo mis pies la pureza de aquel lugar, tenía ganas de pisar las numerosas charcas que se extendían entre la maleza, pero... por desgracia teníamos prisa y yo no podía seguir su ritmo.

La repentina niebla que fue ganando terreno a pasos agigantados conforme nos íbamos adentrando en el corazón de aquella fuente de vida hizo que mis cinco sentidos se pusieran en guardia, era como si el propio bosque nos estuviera advirtiendo de no profanarlo más... ahora la vegetación y la maleza apenas permitían continuar avanzando debido a su bella exuberancia.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco y me dejó en el suelo, para después avanzar un par de pasos hasta donde ya la vegetación restringía por completo el camino, se agachó y después de retirar un par de ramas y arbustos con cuidado procurando no dañarlos me hizo una señal para que lo siguiera. Se coló por aquel pequeño hueco con una agilidad admirable, yo copié su acción y después de haberme sacudido un poco me dediqué a observar sorprendida el lugar dónde nos encontrábamos.

Era un magnífico y pequeño claro de aquel bosque rodeado en su totalidad de espesa maleza, en el cual se podían distinguir dos cavernas, una más alejada y grande que la otra, la cual parecía conectar el claro con lo que sea que hubiera al otro lado; y la segunda de dimensiones mucho más pequeñas.

Yo le quise preguntar qué hacíamos allí, pero él se me adelantó depositando con brusquedad la palma de su mano sobre mi boca. ¿A qué se debía ahora ese comportamiento?

Busqué la respuesta en sus ojos, pero para mi sorpresa me encontré con el sharingan activado, me asusté irremediablemente, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no podía observar aquella imagen y me pilló por sorpresa, sin duda debería acostumbrarme a aquellos orbes.

Un momento... ¿para qué lo había activado? ¿A caso algo iba mal? Me lo quedé mirando extrañada, se encontraba en guardia, atento, analizando todo lo que había a su alrededor, intimidante, atractivo...

_Fin del cap!_


	6. Galería Uchiha

_**Capítulo 6: Galería Uchiha**_

Yo estaba completamente embelesada observándolo, pero rápidamente volví a la realidad, él me hizo volver cogiéndome del brazo con cierta brusquedad dispuesto a entrar en la cueva de menor tamaño, aquella cuya siniestra entrada estaba custodiada por diversas estalactitas colgando amenazantes del techo… Daba la impresión de que al menor intento de profanación éstas se desprenderían llevándose consigo la vida de aquel que hubiera osado entrar en su sagrado territorio.

Suspiré con pesadez y opté por no decir nada, pues cuando Sasuke actuaba así era mejor no hacerlo.

Ambos nos adentramos con sigilo y cautela en aquella cavidad natural, era una especie de estancia rocosa muy lóbrega donde la luz solar no tenía apenas acceso y donde la humedad, perfectamente respirable, se encontraba condensada en el frío aire provocando que a cada inspiración los pulmones se me sobrecogieran dificultándome así el paso de oxígeno.

Las estalagmitas se habían apropiado de la mayor parte del resbaladizo y mojado suelo dando lugar a una mortífera trampa que al menor descuido podría causar estragos graves, por lo que era conveniente andarse con ojo.

Estuve analizando durante un corto período de tiempo todo cuánto nos rodeaba, hasta que finalmente me percaté de la presencia de un par de incongruencias apenas perceptibles por algunas zonas del suelo.

Sasuke, quién hasta ahora había permanecido cerca de la entrada con su peculiar jutsu ocular activado cerciorándose, al parecer, de que todo estaba en orden; se aproximó con su habitual andar vacilante hacia una de éstas y realizó un par de sellos a una velocidad sobrenatural para después pronunciar "_liberación"_ manteniendo su carmesí mirada, capaz de hacer que el mismísimo diablo se arrodillara ante él, sobre aquella anomalía que presentaba el suelo de la caverna.

Acto seguido, toda la gruta comenzó a temblar como si un terremoto la azotase, por un momento pensé que todas aquellas peligrosas estalactitas supondrían el final de nuestra existencia. Reconozco que hubo un momento en el que perdí el equilibrio, pero por suerte, Sasuke se situó instantáneamente a mi lado y me agarró por la cintura, yo me apoyé en su pecho y él me rodeó con ambos brazos.

—Ya no tendremos que huir más—susurró cálidamente a mi oído antes de que sus labios se situaran en mi cuello y comenzaran a descender, volvieran a ascender y finalmente se encontraran con los míos.

Adoraba su sabor, era como una droga de la que yo era altamente adicta, pero por desgracia, ese plácido momento fue interrumpido por un sórdido estruendo que provocó que los dos nos separáramos; fue entonces cuando contemplamos como el suelo se agrietaba levemente ante nosotros para dar lugar a una profunda oquedad subterránea.

—Vamos.—Me ordenó dirigiéndose con decisión hacia el susodicho agujero.

Dudé por un momento… ¿acaso se había vuelto loco? No pensaría que…

—¡Sasuke!—Lo llamé impulsivamente en un absurdo intento de captar su atención antes de ver como la totalidad de su ser se precipitaba hacia el interior de aquel anormal hoyo cuyo final, era del todo incierto.

Me asusté, el cuerpo se me encogió al verlo desaparecer nuevamente de mi lado, ni tan siquiera tenía claro si se había caído o si se había tirado; lo único que sabía era que no quería perderlo otra vez.

—¡Sasuke!—pronuncié por segunda vez en un desgarrador chillido impregnado de desasosiego y miedo, fruto de la angustia que acababa de apoderarse de mí en cuestión de segundos.

Aquella cueva era oscura, luctuosa, húmeda y cada sonido que allí dentro se producía era capaz de replicarse repetidas veces, por lo tanto, el eco de mi desesperada, ahogada y quebradiza voz, resonó como si de un tétrico coro se tratara, hasta que paulatinamente fue desapareciendo.

El funesto lugar se quedó en un inquietante silencio, únicamente interrumpido por el pausado tintineo de las gotas de agua que se deslizaban con pesadumbre por las estalactitas hasta impactar contra el suelo, originando así una tensa y triste melodía reiterante. Al no obtener respuesta alguna por su parte me puse más nerviosa de lo que estaba, así que preferí no pensar… si lo hacía, solo empeoraría aún más las cosas; mi imaginación no se caracterizaba por ser benevolente y optimista en exceso, por lo tanto, con semejante situación encima, mejor no darle libertad.

¿Qué debía hacer?

No estaba para perder el tiempo comiéndome la cabeza con estupideces, por lo que opté por jugármelo todo a una sola carta y, sin meditarlo, corrí hacia el agujero, el cual se asemejaba a una especie de trampilla, lanzándome seguidamente a su oscuro interior.

Estuve aguardando el dolor que me produciría la caída ya que aunque intentara llegar de una forma adecuada al suelo, el trastazo me lo iba a llevar seguro puesto que no sabía de la profundidad de dicha alteración en el subsuelo; pero para mi sorpresa, no me golpeé contra algo, sino más bien contra alguien.

—¿Te has asustado?—Quiso saber el muy subnormal en un tonito burlón poco habitual en él.

—¡¿A ti que te parece?—Le reprendí un tanto enfurecida y molesta por el comentario.―Podrías haberte dignado a contestar—agregué a regañadientes.

—Hmp…—musitó él, cosa que yo debía interpretar como una supuesta contestación.—Estarás cómoda ¿no?—interrogó a los escasos segundos de silencio.

Me quedé un tanto pensativa después de haberme percatado de la comprometida posición en la que nos encontrábamos… Él tumbado boca arriba sobre el suelo y yo "sentada" sobre su trabajado abdomen.

—No… no tengo queja—admití intentando controlar el rubor que ya debería de haberse apropiado de la totalidad de mis mejillas y que se agravaba como consecuencia de sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mí.—Para ser un ninja peligroso no tienes muy buenos reflejos—observé con un tono similar al que él había utilizado anteriormente ya que no había logrado cogerme al vuelo y yo me regodeaba de ello.

—Hmp, la culpa dásela a la oscuridad y a tu escandaloso chillido capaz de atrofiar las capacidades de cualquiera.—Se despojó con facilidad del problema con su voz impregnada de aquel característico frío timbre.

—Será eso—corroboré sarcásticamente para después quitarme de encima suya ya que al parecer la situación no le hacía mucha gracia.

—¿Dónde vas?—indagó con curiosidad sentándose en el suelo a la vez que se apropiaba de mi mano derecha para impedir así que me alejara.

—A averiguar qué clase de lugar es este—contesté decidida deshaciéndome de su agarre con brusquedad.

Él no opuso resistencia, por lo que yo comencé a caminar con pasos cortos e inseguros ya que el suelo era bastante irregular y no se veía nada, todo estaba sumido en una oscuridad absoluta.

Escuché a Sasuke incorporarse, pero yo estaba demasiado centrada en lo mío así que no me giré y proseguí avanzando… fue entonces cuando le oí decir en voz baja una serie de palabras inentendibles como consecuencia de la distancia que nos separaba que provocaron que la obertura, la trampilla o lo que fuese lo que nos había permitido acceder a ese lugar, se cerrara como si nada hubiera pasado y que, además, una serie de candelabros inteligentemente colocados en las rocosas paredes, se iluminaran a lo largo de lo que parecía ser un extenso pasillo.

—Así a lo mejor no te tropiezas—informó observando divertido mi peculiar forma de andar.

Le ignoré, fue escasos segundos cuando noté como sus pausados y despreocupados pasos se me aproximaban.

—Sakura.—Me llamó, a lo que yo seguí pasando de él… podría ahorrarse según qué comentarios.—¿Sakura?—continuó insistiendo acercándose cada vez más a mí.

Yo me limité a acelerar el paso sin ni tan siquiera inmutarme de sus palabras.

—Enfadona—sentenció situándose instantáneamente delante de mí cortándome así el paso.

Le miré fijamente a sus azabaches y profundos ojos, él me sostuvo la mirada hasta que yo se la desvié, volví a mirarlo resentida y le pagué con la misma moneda…

—Imbécil

—Tonta

—Capullo

—Molesta

—Idiota— finalicé empujándolo para abrirme paso.

—Sakura.—Volvió a llamarme de inmediato impidiendo que me alejara puesto que me abrazó por la espalda a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza sobre uno de mis hombros con el objetivo de aproximar peligrosamente sus labios a mi oído.

—Deseas perdonarme, pero no quieres—susurró dulcemente provocando que su cálido aliento invadiera cada rincón de mi cuello.

—Un "¿me perdonas?" suena más modesto y convincente—sugerí secamente.

—No es mi estilo—admitió estrechándome con cariño contra su cuerpo.

—Uchiha tenías que ser—protesté a sabiendas de que ya había perdido.

Él sabía a la perfección que yo era incapaz de resistirme a su peculiar encanto, en el fondo lo adoraba, pero no podía permitir que hiciera esos comentarios tan bordes, por mucho que fueran un rasgo típico de su personalidad.

—Orgulloso estoy de ello—afirmó comenzando a deslizar sus tentadores labios por mi cuello con delicadeza.

Yo giré levemente mi rostro para poder buscarle su mirada, él la alzó, clavando sus orbes sobre los míos y con lentitud liberó mi cuello para ir en busca de mi boca.

—Te quiero.—Se sinceró manteniendo sus labios a escasos milímetros de los míos sometiéndome así a una intensa tortura que se veía agravada al sentir su aliento y respiración tan cerca de mí.

—No… tanto como… yo a ti.—Atiné a pronunciar intentando controlar mi desesperación antes de apropiarme impetuosamente de sus jugosos labios.

Él me correspondió con ganas mientras sus manos recorrían con ternura mi cintura, pero de repente, se separó de mí para colocarme delante suya y, seguidamente, me volvió a besar como solo él sabía para que me rindiera a sus pies. Yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y comencé a juguetear con algunas hebras de su rebelde cabellera a la vez que él continuaba masajeando sensualmente mi cintura y cadera.

A muy pesar mío, tuve que separarme de él para tomar algo de aire.

Sasuke me miró, procurando no consumirme, y depositó la palma de su mano sobre mi rostro para retirarme un par de mechones rosados que se precipitaban por la extensión de éste.

—Eres más mona de lo que te recordaba—opinó acariciando suavemente mis rosados y creo que un tanto inflamados labios.

—Sasuke-kun…—murmuré bajando la mirada.

—Hmp, no te sonrojes—pidió con cierta picardía percatándose de mi inevitable rubor.—En el fondo aún eres una cría—añadió dándose media vuelta reanudando así el paso.

—¿Es necesario recordarte que tenemos la misma edad?—inquirí observando cómo se alejaba a través del largo corredor.

Ya me estaba empezando a extrañar a mí que el gran Sasuke Uchiha no soltara la chulería de turno.

—Te perderás como te alejes de mí—advirtió sin voltearse para hablarme.

—No soy tan tonta como para perderme por un túnel unidireccional—repliqué comenzando a caminar siguiéndole el paso.

—Lamento decirte que tu teoría es errónea—informó situando la palma de su mano derecha sobre la pared de piedra tras haberse detenido.

El muro desapareció y, tras éste, se abrió una gran red de túneles laberínticos; yo aceleré el paso y cuando llegué al lugar, me asomé para poder fijarme bien en ellos y corroborar que eran reales. Mi expresión era totalmente de incredulidad y asombro ante la inmensidad de la infraestructura que teníamos delante.

—¿Qué es esto?—demandé saber sin acabar de creérmelo, a la vez que giraba mi cara para poder visualizar al pelinegro.

—La galería subterránea Uchiha—respondió pasando hacia el interior de la red de pasadizos que acababa de desbloquear.

Me hizo un gesto para que le siguiera y una vez que ya estábamos los dos en aquel corredor, esta vez multidireccional, cerró la "puerta secreta" con el mismo proceso para no dejar huella.

—¿Qué hay de las velas listo?—pregunté al observar como la luz de los candelabros del túnel anterior se filtraba bajo el muro movible.

Él me miró expresando con sus oscuros ojos que no lo subestimara.

—Se apagan solos cuando dejan de percibir chakra de naturaleza Uchiha en la estancia.

—¿Siempre tienes respuestas para todo?—indagué un tanto molesta ya que me había tomado por tonta.

—Sí— contestó con total naturalidad.—Una de las ventajas de ser astuto e inteligente— añadió elevándose a sí mismo y a su propio clan por los cielos.

—Qué pena que no proliferen personas dotadas de inteligencia superior como tú—comenté cruzando los brazos mientras alzaba la mirada para contemplar los candelabros que acababan de encenderse.

—No suelo hacer jutsus inútiles—aclaró dándome a entender del porqué de que se encendiesen las velas.

Al parecer, la técnica que realizó al principio, servía para activar el mecanismo lumínico de la galería, aparte de controlar lo de la trampilla.

—No te he preguntado nada—murmuré alejándome de él queriendo comenzar a explorar el enorme laberinto por mi cuenta.

—Hmp.—Le escuché replicar tras oír mis palabras.

Aquel lugar era impresionante, cualquiera era capaz de perderse por los túneles que se entrelazaban entre ellos de manera que te llevaban a todos los sitios y a la vez a ninguno. La tenue luz de las velas parpadeaba cada vez que pasaba por delante de una de ellas convirtiendo aquel lugar sombrío en una zona misteriosa e inhóspita.

De repente, escuché el mismo sonido de antes, volví la vista atrás y pude apreciar como la silueta de Sasuke revelaba otra estancia oculta haciendo que uno de los tantos muros desapareciera.

Si no voy mal encaminada, el mecanismo funcionaba gracias a su chakra, al poner su mano en contacto con la pared, ésta desaparecía; pero solo ocurría en lugares concretos de los corredores, ya que antes de realizar el proceso, activaba siempre el sharingan.

Lo vi desaparecer por la nueva cavidad que acababa de abrir, no se molestó ni en avisarme de que teníamos que ir por allí, así que opté por correr antes de que el muro volviera a su lugar.

—¡Podrías avisar!—Le recriminé tras entrar en la nueva estancia.

—No pienso estar pendiente de ti como si fueras una niña pequeña.—Dejó claro con aquel gélido tono del que estaba normalmente su voz impregnada.

—¡No soy ninguna cría!—Me defendí ante su comentario.

—Pues actúas y te distraes como tal—afirmó después de haberse volteado para analizarme con la mirada dejando así de darme la espalda.

Preferí no contestarle, mi única reacción fue cruzarme de brazos un tanto mosqueada a modo de reproche, cosa que provocó que a él se le escapara una leve sonrisa apenas apreciable.

Ante eso, fui a hablar, pero las palabras se fueron de mi mente como palomas enjauladas buscando la libertad al percatarme de que la sombría estancia no era precisamente un túnel, sino más bien una habitación precariamente iluminada por aquellas velas tan sofisticadas que se activaban al notar la presencia de chakra Uchiha en la sala, tal y como él decía.

_Fin del cap!_

_¿Review?_


	7. Invitada inesperada

_**Capítulo 7: "Invitada" inesperada**_

—¿Qué... qué es esto?—indagué observando con cierta incredulidad la estancia en la que a duras penas se podían vislumbrar las siluetas de lo qué parecían ser muebles habituales de dormitorio; quizá un poco más antiguos de lo normal a juzgar por el débil olor a madera vieja y a cerrado que se encargaba de ambientar el pequeño habitáculo.

—Duerme.—Cortó en seco distanciándose un par de pasos de mí—estás cansada después de haber andado despierta durante toda la noche, así que haz el favor de no perder más el tiempo y acuéstate—aconsejó imperativamente señalando con su dominante mirada hacia la cama a la vez que tomaba asiento en el empedrado suelo.

—¿Tu clan tiene una habitación metida en el interior de un laberinto?—pregunté intentando encontrarle sentido a la cosa sin dejar de recorrer con mi perdida mirada cada rincón de aquel extraño lugar, la cual se detuvo unos instantes sobre las blancas sábanas donde las llamas de las velas se veían claramente reflejadas aumentando así la comodidad que aquel lugar infundía a pesar de su aparente frialdad.

—Más de una, esta galería subterránea tiene una extensión considerable y por tanto requiere de zonas de descanso y reposo—explicó acomodándose contra la álgida y pedregosa pared.

—Ahh...—vocalicé empezando a comprender un poco las cosas a la vez que me decidía a dar un par de pasos con cierta desidia sin retirar mi curiosa mirada de cada recoveco de aquella habitación.

Él siguió con sus intensos y profundos ojos azabaches cada uno de mis movimientos, analizándome a cada gesto que hacía sin perder detalle alguno; finalmente, llegué hasta el reconfortante lecho, dejé caer la mochila al lado de éste y comencé a retirar las finas y suaves telas que lo cubrían sin poder evitar acariciarlas de vez en cuando como consecuencia del terso tacto que ofrecían.

—¿Tú no duermes?—formulé extrañada al comprobar que permanecía allí sentado en su habitual postura vacilante manteniendo su atenta y, quizá, un tanto descarada mirada encima de mí.

—Estoy bien aquí—manifestó con pasotismo en su voz sin alterar aquella característica expresión de la que su rostro estaba dotado.

—Si tú lo dices...—murmuré con un poco de flojera tomando asiento sobre el camastro dispuesta a quitarme mi habitual calzado ninja para después proceder a acurrucarme entre la agradable calidez de las mantas.

Mi cuerpo se abrazó a la almohada queriendo alcanzar un buena postura para conciliar el sueño, cosa que no se demoró mucho puesto que en cuestión de minutos éste se apoderó de la totalidad de mi ser provocando que yo cayera rendida a los pies de morfeo.

...

Una terrible angustia azotó todo mi cuerpo en forma de un atormentador escalofrío que me recorrió de arriba a abajo; me desperté sobresaltada y encogida con la respiración acelerada e inmediatamente dirigí por acto reflejo la mirada hacia donde yo recordaba que se encontraba Sasuke.

Efectivamente, allí estaba, apoyado contra la pared; dormido con varios mechones de pelo cubriéndole el rostro. La tranquilidad que instantes antes había huido de mi interior, volvió como una ráfaga de aire fresco envolviéndome en su característica paz, sólo había sido una pesadilla.

Me incorporé fugazmente intentando no hacer ruido para, seguidamente, acercarme hacia él sin profanar su plácido sueño. Al contacto con el helado suelo, un cosquilleo invadió la planta de mis pies propagándose rápidamente hasta la médula, me mordí el labio al sentir aquella sensación serpentear por mis extremidades donde ésta se acentuaba, así que la respuesta que mi cuerpo ofreció al respecto fue la de ponerse de puntillas.

Decidí avanzar con cautela un pie, que fue seguido del otro por inercia, sucediendo así el camino que me guió hasta el poseedor de mi corazón. Al ubicarme frente a él, me agaché despacio observando con detenimiento cada una de sus tranquilas facciones: sus ojos estaban cerrados en perfecta armonía con las finas cejas, la punta de su nariz brillaba débilmente a causa de la tenue iluminación de los candelabros que se reflejaba en ésta y su boca se encontraba ligeramente entreabierta dejando escapar el aire que ya no necesitaba. La mayoría de su cara se encontraba sombreada por algún que otro mechón de su rebelde cabellera negra dándole aquel toque misterioso que siempre estaba presente en él.

Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, deseaba poder acurrucarme sobre su torso, anhelaba su calor,necesitaba permanecer a su lado y nunca separarme de él; mis pensamientos por primera vez estaban comenzando a sincronizarse con aquello que sentía...

Sin meditarlo a penas, procuré hacerme un hueco entre su pecho y su brazo con el mayor cuidado posible, acomodándome a los escasos minutos apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Extrañamente, nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron; más bien, la mía se acompasó a la suya atrayéndome hacia un estado de tranquilidad, bienestar, calma, y serenidad. Sabía que a su lado nada podría ir mal y por tanto todas mis preocupaciones desaparecían.

Dirigí la vista hacia su apacible rostro y, sin poder contenerme, deslicé ligeramente mi mano por su pálida mejilla para retirarle un poco aquellos cabellos que me impedían observarlo en su totalidad. Sonreí levemente al apreciar la carita de niño bueno que tenía cuando se encontraba en el reino de los sueños.

—¿Qué haces?—interrogó abriendo los ojos de sopetón a la vez que se apoderaba de la mano que previamente se paseaba por el contorno de su atractivo semblante.

—Pues...—murmuré un tanto abochornada mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicarme.

—¿Y bien?—insistió capturando mi mirada con sus atrayentes orbes .

Yo me ruboricé inevitablemente al notar como pasaba su otro brazo por mi espalda con el objetivo de aplastarme más contra su cálido cuerpo.

—Es que... he tenido una pesadilla—argumenté finalmente bajando un poco la mirada tras recordar aquella miserable congoja que afloró nuevamente en mi mente, tan real como lo había sido en el transcurso de mi sueño.—Mientras dormía, mi subconsciente se ha dedicado a atormentarme... He soñado que te ibas de mi lado para siempre, que me abandonabas, que te... te... mataban—admití al fin con el tono ligeramente entrecortado rememorando con amargura y aflicción el momento en el que recibí la carta donde constaba que él había perecido; aquellos detestables y por desgracia recientes recuerdos lograron arrancarme un par de lágrimas, algunas de las cuales se quedaron atrapadas entre mis pestañas.

—Sakura—suspiró Sasuke liberando mi mano para poder trasladar la suya hacia mi cara pudiendo así recoger aquellas malditas gotas perladas.—No voy a dejarte a no ser que tú me lo pidas—aseguró con cautivante dulzura recorriendo mi fina tez hasta detenerse en la comisura de mis labios, los cuales observó durante escasos segundos mientras los acariciaba con suavidad para, posteriormente, volver a aprisionarme con aquella vehemente mirada que me robaba el aliento.

Poco a poco, su rostro se fue aproximando al mío provocando que todas las palabras se esfumaran de mi cabeza debido a la agonía que azotaba mi interior cuando él se aproximaba con tanta lentitud para besarme. Finalmente, nuestros labios se encontraron; el beso fue largo e intenso, pero rápidamente pasó a ser apasionado cuando su lengua se introdujo en mi boca y comenzó a danzar con los torpes movimientos de la mía. Yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él cada vez me iba estrujando más, deslizando sus manos por mi cadera y cintura hasta que acabó colocándome encima suya, quedando así sentada sobre la parte superior de sus piernas ya que él aún se encontraba sentado en el suelo, retrepado contra la pared.

—Gracias...—susurré a su oído una vez que nos separamos.

Él me miró con una leve mueca de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro y, acto seguido, tomó posesión de mi cuello, besándolo repetidas veces, explorándolo y haciendo que algún que otro gemido se escapara de mis enrojecidos labios a la vez que me sacudía sutilmente sobre él, embriagada por el placer que sus actos ejercían sobre mí.

Mis manos comenzaron a juguetear con su pelo, y como que uno de sus tantos mechones se enredó entre mis dedos, pegué un pequeño tirón en el intento de liberarlos.

—¡Eh!—Me llamó la atención a modo de protesta despegando sus labios de mi cuello, tal vez le hice daño. Yo sonreí al observar su reacción puesto que sus ojos se clavaron demandantes sobre los míos, como si estuviera exigiendo una explicación.

—Eso lo tendría que decir yo—comenté sosteniéndole la mirada mientras me tocaba la garganta suponiendo que ya tendría alguna marca rojiza procedente de sus lujuriosas acciones.

Sasuke negó con asombrosa serenidad y confianza retirándome la mano.

—Soy cuidadoso—notificó con aplomo reflejado en sus orbes consiguiendo así infundirme tranquilidad para después proceder a agarrarme con cariño por la cintura con la intención de colocarme en el suelo y así poder él acomodarse encima mía.

—¡Y yo virgen!—Se me escapó sin meditación previa en un arrebato al comprobar lo que tenía pensado hacer.

¡¿En qué narices estaba pensando soltando eso de golpe?

Mi cara se encendió instantáneamente al caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y por si fuera poco, Sasuke mantenía su anormal mirada tiznada de perplejidad sobre mí. Sin duda mis palabras acababan de resonar en su mente como un reiterativo eco que detuvo todos sus planes y movimientos para, al momento, liberar una sonrisa maliciosa difícil de interpretar .

Opté por agachar la cabeza y evitar su mirada, no sabía dónde meterme, necesitaba que la tierra me tragara.

Él decidió levantarse con calma y, a continuación, me tendió la mano para que yo también me incorporara.

Acepté a duras penas su ayuda para alzarme, haciendo lo imposible por no cruzar mi avergonzada mirada con la suya mientras mi consciencia me martirizaba: "¿Estarás contenta, no? Le has cortado el royo de mala manera" replicaba mi Inner al borde de explotar.

Lo siento, se me ha escapado, soy consciente de lo que he dicho y sé muy bien que he metido la pata hasta el fondo; me dije a mí misma maldiciéndome por mi inoportunidad...

—En tal caso, te respetaré.—Le oí atestiguar a los escasos segundos en tono neutral, sin ninguna expresión perceptible decorando su apuesto semblante.

Pese a que estaba a mi lado, a un paso de distancia como mucho, yo me negué a mirarlo; de hecho no quería ni tan si quiera hablar... Bien cierto era que sus palabras acababan de sorprenderme, más incluso que el efecto que hubieran podido tener las mías sobre su persona; sin embargo, no tenía el valor suficiente para mirarlo a la cara...Ahora en mi interior todo era una batalla repleta de confusión donde la tregua se veía lejana e inalcanzable.

De repente, un cálido y abrumador abrazo rompió mi tensión interna; Sasuke acababa de rodearme con sus fornidos brazos estrechándome con notable ternura, pero sin hacer excesiva fuerza, lo suficiente como para poder apreciar el palpitante sonido del corazón del opuesto. No supe cómo reaccionar puesto que ni lo acepté ni lo rechacé; simplemente me quedé estática, sin moverme, manteniendo mi mirada centrada en un punto fijo, el reflejo de las velas sobre los oscuros guijarros grisáceos del suelo.

Ante mi nula reacción deshizo pausadamente el abrazo, pero para mi asombro, no se alejó, sino que comenzó a retirar un par de rosados mechones que se precipitaban por la extensión de mi rostro con el único objetivo de poder apreciar mis abstraídos orbes esmeralda, los cuales, al igual que mi persona, se habían dejado dominar por la presión y la complejidad del momento.

—Pero no por mucho tiempo—matizó en un seductor susurro a mi oído provocando que el rubor de mis mejillas volviera a hacer acto de presencia tras oír aquella significativa consecución de fonemas, el simbolismo de la cual se vio acompañado por su tentador aliento, el cual recorrió cada recoveco de mi blanquecino cuello logrando que mi ser se estremeciera al ritmo de una desconocida sensación.—Me complace que me hayas esperado—añadió soberbio logrando clavar sus profundos ojos sobre los míos haciéndome regresar a la realidad.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te he estado esperando?—inquirí frunciendo el ceño al asimilar, con cierto efecto retardado, sus palabras mientras sacaba el atrevimiento necesario como para mirarlo fijamente después de mi cagada monumental.

—Toda tú... Sakura—respondió trazando aquella malévola sonrisa torcida que tanto me atraía al tiempo que me hacía una rápida radiografía.—Porque yo también lo he hecho—se sinceró seguidamente dejándome a mí con cara de tonta.

"¡Venga ya, y que más!" "¡Sasuke nos habrá aguardado para estrenarse cuando Kami lo acepte en el cielo!"

Se apresuró mi Inner a discrepar con prepotencia negándose a creer una sola de sus palabras.

—No te creo—mascullé con frialdad cruzándome de brazos, era obvio que Sasuke ya tenía más que experiencia en el tema y para colmo osaba decirme a la cara que no, que estábamos en las mismas condiciones … maldito Uchiha...

—Es tu opinión—suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

Me lo quedé mirando con desdicha manteniendo firme mi posición, pero él rápidamente se apresuró a actuar robándome un inimitable beso fugaz en los labios para después proceder a voltearse descaradamente.

—Vámonos—agregó adquiriendo nuevamente su habitual tono de voz mientras se alejaba dándome la espalda dispuesto a abrir otro de esos muros.

—¿Ya?—formulé extrañada, pues no sabía ni en qué momento del día vivíamos, la desorientación era mi guía.

—No estamos para perder el tiempo, deben de ser alrededor de las siete de la tarde. Cuando caiga bien la noche haremos otra parada—comentó depositando la palma de su mano sobre un lugar concreto de la pared de la estancia.—O tal vez no—agregó seguidamente tras haberlo pensado durante escasas décimas de segundo.—Tenemos que avanzar así que venga, date prisa.—Se decidió al fin volteando su rostro para ordenarme con la mirada que le siguiera mientras que con su mano palpaba la pared esperando a que el mecanismo oculto que sólo funcionaba con su chakra se activara.

Al comprobar que no surgía efecto, impregnó su mirada de aquella tonalidad carmesí y volvió a mirar el empedrado muro.

—Habrá que recoger, ¿no te parece?—Le recordé alterando mi trayectoria para dirigirme hacia el lecho con el objetivo de dejarlo tal y como estaba a nuestra llegada para no dejar pistas posibles.

Él puso cara de fastidio ante mis palabras y, desactivando su sharingan antes de desbloquear el nuevo pasadizo, me miró con aburrimiento reflejado en sus ojos.

—Como quieras.—Se resignó con notable pesadez acercándose hacia mí.—¿Te ayudo?—formuló mientras contemplaba como yo manteaba la almohada para que el relleno se homogeneizara.

—Estira la sábana por el otro lado—imperé siguiendo con mi labor.

—A sus órdenes—bromeó dándole la vuelta a la cama.

Al poco rato, observé como dicha tela blanca se deslizaba con rapidez hasta llegar al suelo; alcé la vista y me quedé mirando la mano de Sasuke que la llevaba arrastrando por el suelo.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?—pregunté enarcando una ceja.

—Ayudarte—informó con regocijo en su voz dejando entrever una disimulada pero divertida sonrisa de medio lado.

Acto seguido, sacudió enérgicamente el pobre manto originando que una bocanada de aire me sacudiera el rostro y revolviera mi corta melena.

—¡Vaya!—Me sorprendí expresamente para picarlo examinando como la sábana había quedado perfectamente estirada sobre el camastro.

—¿No pensarás que soy incapaz de hacer una estúpida cama?—inquirió tomando nuevamente la tela entre sus manos para, ésta vez, agitarla provocando que cayera encima de mí.

—¡Sasuke!—protesté de inmediato intentando quitarme de encima la aparatosa pero suave sábana.

—¿Si?—formuló como si nada hubiera sucedido.

No le veía, pero podía notar cómo se acercaba gracias al sonido de sus pausados pasos.

De repente, unas manos a las que todavía me estaba acostumbrando, me empujaron con sutileza.

—¡Sasuke!—Le llamé la atención alzando la voz por si no me había escuchado, al comprobar como mi equilibrio se desvanecía para aterrizar sobre la cómoda cama.

Estaba agobiada, entra la puñetera tela que me impedía ver y los actos del Uchiha que no ayudaban...

—Dime—pronunció de sopetón en voz baja y con confianza acomodándose encima de mí con cautela, procurando que yo no soportara todo su peso.

Comenzó a retirar la sábana que me cubría de cintura para arriba sin prisas, despacio, deslizando sus manos por todo el contorno de mi figura; se paró en mi rostro, ya descubierto, y me acarició repetidamente la cara con ternura manteniendo fija su irresistible mirada azabache sobre la mía.

Su semblante sereno estaba demasiado cerca del mío, tanto que podía sentir su cálido aliento recorrer mi cara, su respiración era pausada y lograba hacer que la mía, mucho más agitada, se sincronizara a su alentador compás.

Lentamente depositó sus tentadores labios sobre los míos y, sin dudarlo, se adentró gustosamente en mi boca; explorando cada rincón de ésta y enseñándole el camino a seguir a la mía. Así, poco a poco, el beso se fue tornando más y más pasional y, quizá, un tanto frenético. Al separarse sin previo aviso, me dejó con la boca entreabierta, pero poco me importó ya que inició un placentero e irrepetible sendero de besos desde mi barbilla hasta quedarse entretenido con mi cuello.

—Sa...suke.—Intenté decir evitando que algún que otro gemido se escapara de mi interior ya que eso lo incitaría a seguir y ahora no era el momento.

—Mmm...—murmuró mirándome de reojo con cariño y profundidad negándose a retirar su boca de mi garganta.

Era como un efímero estacazo en el alma, pues todas sus acciones daban a entender que él quería proseguir y necesitaba convencerme para ello.

—¿No decías... que teníamos prisa?—formulé pretendiendo desviar su atención mientras luchaba contra lo que mi cuerpo comenzaba a demandar.

—Has sido tú la que has querido retrasarnos.—Se excusó echándome a mí la culpa una vez que liberó mi cuello para tumbarse junto a mí brindándome así un respiro y algo de necesitada comprensión.

—Yo simplemente he dicho que teníamos que ordenar esto antes de irnos—aclaré tajante incorporándome, no podía utilizar cualquier tontería para conseguir la meta a la que aspiraba.

—Tal vez tengamos percepciones diferentes de ese vocablo—observó sin perder detalle de cada uno de mis movimientos, puesto que yo me estaba calzando las botas utilizando la pared como punto de apoyo para no perder mi preciado equilibrio.

—Seguro que es eso—afirmé sarcásticamente depositando con brusquedad mi pie en el suelo asegurándome que el zapato ya estuviera bien colocado.—¿Acabamos de organizar esto?—pregunté seguidamente lanzándole una mirada un tanto autoritaria.

Estaba tumbado de costado con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano derecha en plan pasota, dejando que sus negros mechones le invadieran parte de su presuntuoso rostro.

Ante mis palabras, me miró de arriba a bajo con cierta apatía y bufó.

—¡Venga!—Presioné agravando el tono.

—No mandes tanto.—Me reprochó en plan fastidioso levantándose con desgana.

—No te quejes.—Le advertí a regañadientes apoderándome de la puñetera sábana con propiedad para, seguidamente, estirarla sobre la cama una vez que el señorito se hubo quitado.

Como que la almohada me estorbaba para hacer bien la cama, opté por lanzarla provocando que, sin querer, le pegara a Sasuke; quién estaba distraído prefiero no saber mirando el qué y, por tanto, le dio de pleno en toda la cara. Dicho cojín resbaló desde su rostro hacia a bajo y aterrizó en sus brazos.

—Si es que me buscas—comentó fingiendo molestia a la vez que me devolvía la almohada de la misma manera.

—Y tú me encuentras—afirmé volviéndosela a tirar después de haberla cogido al vuelo.

Él también la agarró sin problemas por supuesto, Uchiha tenía que ser; por lo que yo me cubrí como acto reflejo suponiendo que la volvería a lanzar antes de que a mí me diera tiempo a reaccionar.

Al no recibir el golpe, abrí los ojos lentamente pudiendo apreciar la almohada en el suelo y a Sasuke nuevamente justo delante de mis narices.

—Asustona.—Se burló de mí acogiéndome entre sus protectores brazos.

Yo también rodeé su ancha espalda y apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, él comenzó a acariciarme el pelo con cariño y depositó un tierno beso sobre mi cabeza que fue seguido de un incremento notable de la agradable presión moderada que ejercían sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo.

Todo su ser emanaba una acogedora calidez que me encantaba y que se veía acentuada por su embriagador aroma que inundaba cada parte de mi ser suscitándome a que quisiera ser suya. Lograba despertar en mí el deseo con el que tanto había soñado y con el que nunca había despertado.

Las palabras sobraban y mis labios sólo eran capaces de pronunciar el nombre de aquel que me seducía hasta extremos insospechados y que causaba que mis cinco sentidos perdieran el norte y la cordura.

—Sasuke...—susurré a su oído.

Él simplemente empezó a deslizar sus húmedos labios desde mi rostro hasta el inicio de mi clavícula haciendo una fugaz pero incitadora parada en los míos, repitiendo el proceso durante un par de veces hasta que logró arrancarme un gemido cuando lamió mi clavícula en señal de que no podía seguir avanzando como consecuencia del cuello del incordioso chaleco rojo.

—Eres la única persona que se me ha antojado irresistible.—Se sinceró manteniendo envidiablemente la calma para no ponerme a mí nerviosa mientras se echaba encima mía provocando que yo cayera sobre la cama.—Te deseo—añadió.—Necesito poseerte pero no quiero hacerlo, no sin tu consentimiento.—Continuó mientras se acomodaba adecuadamente sobre mí con delicadeza para no hacerme daño sin darle tregua a su boca, que exploraba minuciosamente cada lugar de mi cuello que ya debería conocer como la palma de su mano.

Me sentía atrapada entre el colchón y su espléndido cuerpo que me desorientaba, si aquello era una prisión yo quería estar condenada a cadena perpetua. Sus ojos buscaron a los míos y yo acerqué mis labios a los suyos para fundirnos en aquella sincronía perfecta que nuestras lenguas creaban danzando en armonía dando lugar a un instante que ninguno de los dos deseábamos finalizar.

Mis manos comenzaron a hacerse hueco en su pecho para intentar liberarlo de aquella camisa negra de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus trabajados pectorales sin hablar de sus ejercitados brazos. Dicha prenda poseía el símbolo Uchiha grabado en la espalda con los típicos colores blanco y carmesí.

Era incapaz de esperar a que tuviera la camiseta completamente quitada para analizar con mi boca y mis manos cada parte de su pecho, él por su parte no protestaba ya que estaba demasiado centrado en memorizar cada parte de mi cuerpo que la ropa no cubría.

Finalmente se decidió y comenzó a bajar con agonizante lentitud la cremallera de mi característico chaleco mientras sus labios se esmeraban en no dejar ninguna zona sin degustar...

Me encantaba sentir como me palpaba, como me besaba, como intentaba devorarme sin extinguirme, como nuestros labios se encontraban en cortos momentos plagados de intensidad, como mi cuerpo se agitaba bajo el suyo acompañado de sonoros gemidos provocados por los hábiles movimientos de sus manos y sobre todo adoraba como su aliento invadía cálidamente cada recoveco de mi cuello tras susurros que tan sólo yo era capaz de descifrar.

En cada gesto, en cada beso, en cada movimiento, ambos transmitíamos y percibíamos la ternura, el cariño, el amor, el deseo y la pasión.

Sus manos se detuvieron en mis glúteos tras haber hecho un estudio completo de mi cadera y de mi cintura; de vez en cuando volvía hacia arriba y apartaba la desabrochada prenda rojiza para hacer círculos con su dedo índice alrededor de mi ombligo o besar el espacio que había entre mis dos pechos deleitándose con el encaje de la prenda interior que se encargaba de cubrirlos y de la que aún no me había despojado.

Yo por mi parte proseguía estancada adrede entre su clavícula y su pecho, besándolo, probándolo y jugueteando de vez en cuando con su rebelde pelo que era un rasgo propio e inconfundible de su ser.

De vez en cuando, me apoderaba sensualmente de sus ocupados labios y él me correspondía con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro para después volver a depositar besos y algún que otro suave mordisco sobre mi pálida tez.

De golpe, sus manos me agarraron con ímpetu incorporándome levemente para comenzar a quitarme el chaleco dejando el suficiente tiempo como para que sus labios pudieran saborear cada zona, fue entonces cuando noté un bulto rozar superficialmente con mi intimidad a través de la ropa, puesto que ahora el contacto era mucho más cercano.

Sin poder contenerme al notar semejante sensación liberé un audible alarido que no pasó desapercibido por su parte ya que me miró complacido mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa que lo decía todo, ya no podíamos aguantar mucho más.

Su camiseta se precipitó hasta el suelo y él se apoderó de mis hinchados labios mientras me volvía a tumbar sobre la cama, ambos estábamos prácticamente en el cielo y ni el mismísimo diablo podría sacarnos de allí, o al menos eso quería yo pensar...

Un tremendo y ensordecedor estruendo se apoderó de cada rincón de la estancia originando que yo me sobresaltara bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke, quién se giró bruscamente con el sharingan activado.

—Joder—escupió cabreado, su voz acababa de recuperar su escalofriante tono habitual y mantenía sus sanguinarios orbes impregnados de odio sobre la individua que acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

—Vaya... ¿Os he interrumpido?—formuló con regocijo una joven de rojiza cabellera mientras se colocaba las gafas.

_Fin del cap!_

_¿No la comenzabais a echar en falta?_


	8. Noticias poco alentadoras

_**Capítulo 8: Noticias poco alentadoras**_

Sasuke se retiró de encima de mí y se pasó la camiseta de la mejor manera que pudo después de haberla cogido del suelo, yo le copié la acción de inmediato mientras mi cabeza intentaba centrarse un poco para asimilar la situación.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—demandó él amenazante manteniendo su carmesí mirada impregnada de hastío sobre la recién llegada al tiempo que se acababa de colocar aquella característica prenda de tonalidad oscura.

—Nada en especial...—respondió la joven tornando su voz un tanto sensual a la vez que caminaba hacia el pelinegro moviendo las caderas de tal manera que casi se desmonta.—No te la pongas, me alegras la vista—añadió seguidamente deslizando sus manos por el semidesnudo pecho de Sasuke; pues hay que aclarar que aquella camiseta dejaba sus brazos y parte de su pecho al descubierto.

—Y tú me la estropeas—cortó tajante el Uchiha apartándola de su lado con fastidio.

—Sasuke, no aprendes—comentó la pelirroja acercándose con persistencia hacia él manteniendo aquel molesto timbre en su voz mientras se palpaba con picardía sus labios intentando así captar la atención del chico.—¿A cuántas barrio bajeras necesitas tirarte para comprender que yo soy la única que te posee?—cuestionó escasos segundos después con aires de superioridad lanzándome una mirada de desprecio para que me diera por aludida tras percatarse de que Sasuke continuaba pasando de ella.

—¡¿Barrio bajera?!—Salté yo incorporándome bruscamente dispuesta a hacerle una cara nueva a aquella maldita ojirata, ya me estaba empezando a cansar de sus impertinencias.

—Sakura—pronunció Sasuke echando paciencia de donde no la había mientras me frenaba extendiendo uno de sus brazos para cortarme el paso provocando así que yo cruzara mi interrogante y enfurecida mirada con la suya, la cual acababa de recuperar su tonalidad habitual.

—¡Déjala, si sabe que no tiene oportunidad contra mí; que lo intente si se atreve!—Metió cizaña aquella pelirroja de mala muerte mirándome desafiante por encima del hombro.

—No vale la pena, Sakura—intentó Sasuke hacerme entrar en razón al comprobar como mis músculos se tensaban ante las palabras de la susodicha individua.

—Sasuke-kun, no te hagas el duro; no delante de una guarra que no te merece—continuó en sus trece aquella niñata que no tendría mucha más edad que nosotros.

Al oír sus palabras, me deshice con destreza del agarre de Sasuke, cosa a la que él no opuso excesiva resistencia y no me contuve; descargué toda mi fuerza en aquel puñetazo que empotró a la Miss Intento de Seducción contra la pared de enfrente haciendo que sus gafas cayeran al suelo seguidas de su malnacida propietaria.

—Vámonos—ordenó el pelinegro saliendo de la estancia tras abrirse paso por el muro que, instantes antes, la receptora de mi golpe había abierto estrepitosamente.

Éste ni se molestó en girar la vista para observar el deprimente estado en el que se encontraba su conocida; había caído sobre el empedrado irregular del suelo, sus gafas estaban prácticamente rotas y le sangraba un poco el labio. Creo que había entrado en estado de inconsciencia.

Yo negué con la cabeza y él, al cerciorarse de que yo no le hacía caso, volteó su cabeza y me miró en busca de alguna explicación.

—¿Así qué... me has estado esperando?—inquirí decepcionada y molesta clavando mis apagados orbes sobre los suyos.

Podía mentir a quién le diera la real gana excepto a mí; como mínimo se hubiera podido dignar a tener la decencia de sincerarse, se supone que debíamos confiar el uno en el otro... palabrería barata y absurda manchada por la alevosía y la traición.

Él no contestó, no modificó su imperturbable y característica expresión; se mantuvo impasible ante mis palabras... simplemente hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza para indicarme que saliera de allí.

—Vamos, ¡sé sincero!—Presioné comenzando a alzar la voz.—Un chico altivo y soberbio cuyo serio semblante engatusa al corazón, cuya personalidad desconocida confunde a la mente, cuya cautivadora mirada apuñala al alma y cuya fría personalidad destroza todo cuanto hay a su alrededor...Conocido vulgarmente como un asesino vengador sin escrúpulos ni sentimientos, a manos del cual han muerto un incontable número de víctimas dotadas de elevado renombre...En resumen, el terror de las prostitutas de barrio... ¡Venga contesta, con cuántas indeseables te has acostado; porque según tu amiguita no han sido pocas!—Le eché en cara enfurecida sintiéndome plenamente engañada.

—No voy a contestar a algo que ya sabes; si tienes pérdida de memoria momentánea no es de mi incumbencia—finalizó con voz severa agarrándome por el brazo derecho después de haber recorrido la pequeña distancia que nos separaba, logrando así sacarme de la habitación.

—¡Cabrón!—Le grité liberándome.—¡No oses tratarme de semejante forma!—añadí asestándole un guantazo en su duro rostro.

Sasuke no articuló palabra, simplemente me miró y acto seguido se volteó para proseguir con su trayectoria por aquel nuevo entramado de pasadizos; yo por el contrario necesitaba pensar, por lo que me decanté por no seguirlo y meditar.

Observé como poco a poco las velas se iban encendiendo, así que después de contemplar la nueva red de túneles en la que nos encontrábamos, me recosté contra la pared y me crucé de brazos.

Fue entonces cuando la imagen de Naruto abatido por la muerte de su mejor amigo asaltó mi mente, seguida de una Ino histérica al percatarse de mi ida...¿Cómo deberían de estar todos?

Un sonido procedente de la estancia en la que aún se encontraban mis pertenencias me hizo regresar, yo me asomé a la entrada y observé perpleja como aquella pelirroja se incorporaba y, a continuación, se dirigía hacia mí con paso decidido aunque un poco tambaleante como consecuencia de los efectos secundarios de mi golpe.

—¡Quita del medio pelirosa entrometida!—vociferó malhumorada empujándome para abrirse paso en busca del gran Uchiha.

"Pero bueno, es que la gente ya no tiene modales o qué. ¡Vamos Haruno, patéale el culo a esa zorra y demuéstrale quién eres!" Sugerió mi Inner. Preferí ignorarlo...

—No hace falta que me empujes, por mucha prisa que te des, Sasuke al parecer no está por la labor de esperar.—Dejé caer mirando como él se alejaba cada vez más y ella lo perseguía apresuradamente.

—¡Si tiene tanta prisa es por tu culpa maldita cría!—chilló la joven deteniéndose ante mis palabras para seguidamente voltearse y mirarme mientras se colocaba las estropiciadas gafas de una manera un tanto peculiar.

—¡¿Por mi culpa?!—inquirí casi en el mismo tono saliendo de la habitación una vez que me colgué al hombro la mochila que contenía todas mis cosas.

—Sí, no sé qué estás haciendo aquí pero...—

—Tampoco te importa.—La interrumpí aproximándome hasta su ubicación.

—¡Ja! No hay que ser muy lista para percatarse que no eres más que un vulgar entretenimiento, su nueva atracción; que por cierto, no tardarás mucho en aburrirle—comentó con ese tonito de superioridad que tanto me reventaba.—Sólo yo he conseguido permanecer a su lado, porque si no voy mal Sakura, a ti te dejó en tierra querida... y ahora, has tenido la cara de acoplarte causando que su tapadera comience a tener un par de fugas—finalizó dándose la vuelta para reanudar nuevamente la marcha.

—¡Karin!—Le llamó la atención Sasuke, quién extrañamente ya se había detenido.

—¡¿Sí?—preguntó ésta entusiasmada corriendo hacia él anulando así los metros de distancia que los separaban.

—O me explicas para qué has venido o te largas—amenazó él obligando, al parecer, a que ella cambiara de tema.

—Ah... eso...—comenzó a decir no muy convencida mirando al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera fingiendo haber olvidado lo que le tenía que contar. Yo preferí mantenerme al margen y observar la conversación desde lejos.

Sasuke se mantenía en silencio con los brazos cruzados dedicándose a arrancarle las palabras con su intensa mirada; poca gente era capaz de soportar la presión que aquellos oscuros orbes característicos del prestigioso clan ejercían sobre una persona.

—Si estoy aquí es por culpa de esta impresentable.—Se decidió al fin a hablar mientras me señalaba con su acusador dedo índice.—No entiendo cómo eres capaz de dejarte arrastrar hasta las profundidades por una simple "ninja" de patético nivel—añadió volviendo a la carga con las faltas de respeto.

—Karin, ¿te llamas así cierto?—Capté su atención inundando mi tono de confianza y determinación, fruto de lo que sus palabras habían acabado provocando en la totalidad de mi ser, saturación y hartura. Ella se limitó a mirarme con altanería y fastidio puesto que me había metido en la conversación sin consentimiento alguno.—¿Sabes que los insultos son una clara evidencia de ausencia de seguridad en uno mismo y de cierto sentimiento de inferioridad?—formulé dejándola a la altura del betún mientras me comportaba como una auténtica niña de escasa edad.

—¿Te ha costado pensarlo y llegar a esa conclusión, eeh?—Se defendió hábilmente mirándome de mala manera, acto que fue devuelto de igual forma puesto que le sostuve sus rojizos ojos.

Sasuke optó por dejarnos como caso aparte y comenzar nuevamente con su camino hacia ninguna parte ya que a simple vista cualquiera sabía hacia dónde conducían aquellos retorcidos corredores, el final de los cuales era imposible de apreciar.

Karin, al ver como el ojiazabache se alejaba, decidió perseguirlo pronunciando su nombre repetidas veces de una forma un tanto escandalosa e incluso irritante; yo también les seguí manteniendo mi tranquilo paso, sin prisas...Ni quería ir al lado de Sasuke por razones más que evidentes, ni iba a ser capaz de aguantar el trayecto al lado de aquella perturbada; la soledad era mi mejor acompañante en aquellos momentos junto con los recuerdos de todos los de la villa.

—Oye Sasuke, ¿estás seguro de que te conviene viajar con esa?—La escuché decir provocando que, irremediablemente, le prestara atención a la conversación.

—Deja de meterte en mi vida privada, no te importa nada de lo que yo haga o deje de hacer.—Le soltó fríamente sin molestarse ni tan siquiera en girarse para hablarle mirándola a la cara puesto que ella iba caminando detrás suya.

Al oír esas palabras, Karin se detuvo durante un par de segundos.

—Oh, por favor... ¿estás insinuando que ahora ella pertenece a tu vida privada?—interrogó reanudando otra vez el paso.

Ante ese comentario preferí no decir nada y continuar con mi silencio, pero de repente observé como en el espacio que separaba a Sasuke de Karin, surgía de la nada un charco de agua; yo hice amago de frotarme los ojos para corroborar que no me jugaban una mala pasada, fue entonces cuando me detuve al contemplar como la distraída pelirroja lo pisaba y acto seguido se precipitaba hasta el suelo acompañada de un fuerte estruendo.

Me acerqué a ella acelerando el paso tras haberme contenido la risa, pero me frené en seco al advertir como del agua emergía un chico alto de pelo grisáceo claro, prácticamente blanco, cuyos ojos eran de un lila amatista muy bonito.

El Uchiha ante el revuelo se detuvo y nos analizó a todos con la mirada demandando una explicación.

—¡Hola Sasuke!—saludó animado el joven mostrando una divertida y amplia sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus puntiagudos dientes mientras le tendía una mano a la ojirata para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.—¡Jajajajaja, siempre que vas andando detrás del Uchiha te pasa lo mismo!—vocalizó el chico entre sonoras carcajadas bajo nuestras miradas.—A saber qué ibas mirando...—agregó dirigiéndole una mirada repleta de burla.

La aludida comenzó a tener una especie de tic nervioso en el ojo que hacía que éste parpadeara a una velocidad más elevada de lo normal, posiblemente provocado por las bochornosas palabras del peliblanco que hicieron que su paciencia se agotara; por lo que sin meditación previa, le propinó una patada en sus partes nobles, ataque que no surgió efecto puesto que el muchacho se desvaneció convirtiéndose en aquel líquido transparente y apareció detrás de mí ocasionando que un escalofrío recorriera rápidamente mi espalda.

—Encantado.—Me susurró al oído controlando un poco el chistoso tono que su voz había adquirido después de tanto reír, el cual fue silenciado de sopetón tras la mortífera mirada que le arrojó Sasuke.

—¡Wow Sasukito! ¿Y eso?—Se sorprendió el ojilila dibujando media sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

—No vas a obligarme a que te conteste—vaciló despreocupado el pelinegro mirando al individuo en cuestión.

—También es verdad, sobran las explicaciones.—Le dio la razón el muchacho de blanca cabellera a su compañero.

—Suigetsu, ¿se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo aquí?—Tomó la torpe el turno de palabra con un notable tono de fastidio decorando su voz.

—Venir a acabar lo que tú habías venido a hacer—contestó el joven mirándonos a todos y cada uno de nosotros con confianza y cierta seriedad.

—Pues no hacía falta que te molestaras—replicó la chica refunfuñando mientras lo miraba de reojo mostrando así su desacuerdo.

—Sí, sí, lo que tu digas; si en cuanto notaste que había un chakra ajeno cerca de Sasuke casi pierdes el culo viniendo hasta aquí lo antes posible sin apenas dejarme acabar de explicarte la situación.—La pinchó Suigetsu.

—¡Eso no es verdad maldito bicho submarino!—Le contradijo la pelirroja alzando la voz.

—¡Scht, a mí por mi nombre!—Le llamó la atención el joven de orbes violetas mirándola fijamente logrando así que Karin le sacara la lengua a modo de protesta, acto que Suigetsu fue a contrarrestar pero...

—Suigetsu habla—intervino con dureza Sasuke un tanto cansado del comportamiento de aquellos dos.

—Pues verás Uchiha... me dijiste que no te demorarías en exceso, y como que ésta mañana aún no habías regresado, opté por ir a Konoha en tú búsqueda temiéndome lo peor; que nos habían descubierto, pero para nuestra suerte, o no.—Se paró fijando su mirada sobre mí—Había alboroto por dos razones:

La primera es que están de luto, por lo tanto lo tuyo se lo han tragado; y la segunda... es que han organizado partidas de búsqueda para la Haruno; una por la villa y los alrededores y otra, en el caso de que no haya suerte con la primera, mucho más severa y profunda... por lo tanto, hay riesgo de que nos descubran—explicó con voz serena siendo consciente de la aparente gravedad del tema a juzgar por la expresión que se había apoderado del rostro de Sasuke.

_Fin del cap!_

_Suigetsu también ha hecho acto de presencia.^^_


	9. Explicaciones

_**Capítulo 9: Explicaciones**_

_En el capítulo anterior:_

—_Suigetsu, habla—intervino con dureza Sasuke un tanto cansado del comportamiento de aquellos dos._

—_Pues verás Uchiha... me dijiste que no te demorarías en exceso, y como que ésta mañana aún no habías regresado, opté por ir a Konoha en tú búsqueda temiéndome lo peor; que nos habían descubierto, pero para nuestra suerte, o no.—Se paró fijando su mirada sobre mí—Había alboroto por dos razones:_

_La primera es que están de luto, por lo tanto lo tuyo se lo han tragado; y la segunda... es que han organizado partidas de búsqueda para la Haruno; una por la villa y los alrededores y otra, en el caso de que no haya suerte con la primera, mucho más severa y profunda... por lo tanto, hay riesgo de que nos descubran—explicó con voz serena siendo consciente de la aparente gravedad del tema a juzgar por la expresión que se había apoderado del rostro de Sasuke._

―¿Sabes si ya han dado inicio?―interrogó escasos segundos después el líder del grupo analizando la situación.

―La primera se estaba ejecutando cuando yo me he pasado por allí e intuyo que se prolongará el resto del día, pero la segunda no tengo idea alguna de cuando tienen pensado darle comienzo; en cualquier caso, que sepáis que todo esto se lo he comentado a la aquí presente―informó el joven cuyos orbes tonalidad amatista se clavaron en la individua pelirroja―que por lo que veo, todavía no os había comentado nada―agregó sin retirar los ojos de encima de su compañera exigiéndole así una explicación, presión que se acentuó cuando todos nosotros copiamos su acción.

―No he dicho nada porque esa zorra no pinta absolutamente nada aquí, tiene que volver a la villa y dejar de meterse en asuntos ajenos a ella. Ya veréis como por su culpa comenzarán a sospechar y al final acabaran dándose cuenta de que aún sigues vivo y te volverán a poner en orden de asesinato―protestó Karin comenzando a enfurecerse, al parecer mi presencia no le agradaba mucho, el sentimiento pues, era recíproco.

―No lo harán―intervino Sasuke con firmeza―No voy a permitir que nos descubran―matizó dirigiéndose hacia mí con la intención de agarrarme por la cintura, acción que yo rechacé con cierta hostilidad; tenía que acostumbrarse a que conmigo todo acto tenía sus consecuencias.

―¿Os?―preguntaron al unísono y un tanto incrédulos la pelirroja y Suigetsu.

―Si descubren que yo estoy vivo y que Sakura está conmigo, no sólo me pondrán como shinobi renegado a mí, sino que ella también se verá arrastrada; cosa que no voy a tolerar―anunció el Uchiha manteniendo su imperturbable seriedad grabada en el rostro.

Aquellas palabras que habían sido pronunciadas con aquel tono tan temerario resonaron en mis oídos un par de veces, como consecuencia, miré al individuo que las había emitido y éste me devolvió una mirada oscura en el trasfondo de la cual se atisbaban indicios de confianza.

―Entonces... ¿vas a irte con ella?―articuló pesadumbrosa Karin intentando reprimir la apatía que emanó de su voz.

―No, ella se viene conmigo―cortó Sasuke ásperamente.

Pero bueno, es que yo ya no tenía derecho de decisión o qué. Ante sus palabras, le arrojé una mirada de antagonismo que él ignoró, por lo que sutilmente le estiré de uno de sus negros mechones de pelo que caían sobre su soberbio rostro ganándome así una leve mueca de molestia.

―¿Vas a arriesgarte a meterla en esto?―formuló Suigetsu siendo consciente de lo que todo aquello acarreaba.

Sasuke lo miró con intransigencia antes de darle fin a aquella conversación de la que al parecer no estaba disfrutando, bueno, a decir verdad, ninguna conversación era de su agrado.

―No os incumbe lo que haga o deje de hacer―concluyó inflexiblemente.

―Pero si tú mismo has mencionado que hay posibilidades de que la imputen como renegada si viaja en tu compañía―. Intentó el joven de lacia cabellera hacerlo entrar en razón.

―¡Bah! ¿No ves que ya ha tomado una decisión?―habló ésta vez Karin dándole un buen coscorrón al chico de puntiaguda dentadura cansada de tanta impertinencia. ―¡Qué haga lo que le salga de las narices, es de la manera de la que acaba actuando siempre!―añadió cruzándose de brazos mostrando así su enfado―Además... si está convencido de que no los van a descubrir, será porque tiene algo en mente, por tanto, deja ya de darle vueltas al asunto; de todas formas, tú no vas a resolver nada.―Finalizó la chica con su discurso argumental siendo observada de reojo y con algo de contrariedad por Suigetsu.

―Bueno... está bien, nos vamos...―Se despidió el joven asumiendo su rendición en la batalla―Supongo que a partir de aquí el grupo queda disuelto... no os preocupéis, yo avisaré a Juugo de los recientes cambios acontecidos―anexionó con una creciente tristeza reflejada en lo que en un principio era un divertido rostro que irradiaba felicidad lo miraras por donde lo miraras.

―Largaos―aligeró Sasuke en lo que sonó más bien como un bufido de hartura mostrando indiferencia ante la situación. Suigetsu lo miró con ojos apenados rogando que se compadeciera de él, a lo que el Uchiha respondió con una sonora palmada en la espalda de su compañero―Iros ya―pronunció suavizando un poco su frío tono de voz, por un momento pude oír al pequeño niño que se picaba con Naruto por cualquier sandez fuera de lugar.

Aquella nostálgica imagen perduró en mi mente durante algunos segundos hasta que fue emborronada por la realidad, más bien por la verdadera y actual faceta de asesino que aquel niño había adquirido como consecuencia de los palos que le había dado la vida.

―Je, te echaré de menos Uchiha―sonrió nuevamente el joven de violetas orbes mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Sasuke obligándolo así a que éste se le acercara―No olvides que siempre encontrarás en mí a un compañero que te ayudará cuando lo necesites, así como a un contrincante que te arrebatará la vida cuando ya la hayas aborrecido lo suficiente. No dudes en avisarme cuando te metas en problemas―recomendó mirándolo fijamente desafiando a su autoritaria mirada.

Acto seguido, clavó sus ojos sobre mí retirando su brazo de encima de Sasuke. Una amplia y peculiar sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

―Cuida bien al pequeñín, Haruno―instó con su divertida voz sin retirar aquella alegre expresión de su rostro. El aludido, al escuchar sus palabras le lanzó una mirada intimidante que Suigetsu rebatió con una efectiva mueca de burla.

―¡A sus órdenes!―contesté siguiéndole el juego. Éste asintió complacido y justo antes de transformarse en agua para esfumarse del lugar, le recordó a Karin, la cual estaba sumida en su mundo personal y particular, que ya era hora de irse.

Ella obedeció sin ofrecer excesivas pegas al respecto tras colgarse del cuello de Sasuke con insistencia.

―¡Adiós Sasuke-kun! Cuando te canses de la niñata, no te lo pienses dos veces y ven a buscarme.―Le recordó achuchándose fuertemente contra el cuerpo de él, quién la retiró sin vacilaciones originando que la pelirroja me mirara una vez más con odio reflejado en sus rojizos ojos antes de desaparecer de allí seguida de Suigetsu.

―¡Nos vemos!―exclamó el charco de líquido transparente justo antes de acabar de filtrarse por las paredes del laberíntico lugar.

Todo fue inundado por un incómodo silencio sepulcral que, como siempre, fue interrumpido por los resonantes pasos de Sasuke. Se alejaba nuevamente con un andar tranquilo y despreocupado; yo hice amago de seguirle pero preferí meditar previamente mis acciones.

―¿No crees que me merezco una explicación?―inquirí alzando la voz produciendo que el eco retumbara con agudeza por el pasillo.

―No―zanjó el tema recobrando su actitud borde.

―¿Ah no? ¿Seguro?―continué con perseverancia mientras cruzaba mis brazos en señal de descontentamiento.

―No quieras saber más de lo necesario; no te conviene.―Me advirtió sin volver la vista atrás prosiguiendo con su incesante marcha.

―Desde el preciso instante en el que decidí acompañarte todo lo que está relacionado contigo, lo está conmigo―mencioné.

―Hmp, lo dices por Karin ¿no?... De ahí tanto interés.―Comprendió emitiendo cada uno de los vocablos con fastidio. Al parecer, mis palabras no le agradaron mucho; pero optó por detenerse y voltearse para hablarme mirándome a la cara.

―¿Por quién sino?―interrogué en un refunfuño no muy alentador.

―No voy a repetirme―respondió harto de la situación y de mi persistencia.

Sus palabras causaron que un resoplido emergiera de mi interior delatando la creciente gravedad de mi cabreo.

―Si piensas que me voy a creer aquello de que me has estado esperando, vas listo; no soy tan imbécil.―Le abrí los ojos rememorando mentalmente y con dolor lo sucedido antes de la aparición de Karin y las palabras pronunciadas por la nombrada posteriormente.

―Lo que tú digas.―Pasó olímpicamente del tema haciéndome perder parte de la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

―¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir?.―Escupí crispada topándome con un silencio amargante fruto del no-diálogo que caracterizaba a la "filosofía" del Uchiha.

―Sí―respondió con su habitual tono de voz después de mantenerse unos instantes silenciado.―¿Podemos seguir?―inquirió seguidamente reanudando el paso.

―Sigue tú, yo me niego a continuar; no voy a dar un paso más a menos que me des explicaciones―amenacé comenzando a rebelarme; para sus narices, las mías.

―Hmp―manifestó en su modo monosilábico volviendo a girarse.―¿Qué clase de explicaciones quieres que te dé?―Se interesó repentinamente esbozando una torcida sonrisa mientras volvía sobre sus pasos para poder llegar hasta mi ubicación sin alterar su característica parsimonia.

―Todas las que yo crea convenientes para embarcarme en esto.―Insté con severidad.

―Te has vuelto un tanto rebelde.―Observó deteniéndose frente a mí originando que mi mirada se perdiera por un momento en la profundidad de sus arrebatadores pozos azabaches.―Tal vez la nueva Sakura me guste más que la llorona anterior―añadió deslizando su mano por el contorno de mi rostro―¿No es suficiente justificante el hecho de venir conmigo?―Probó suerte impregnando su voz de un cálido y reconfortante tono capaz de inhibir el raciocinio de cualquiera.

―¡Tienes más cara que espalda!―Le grité retirando con fiereza su mano de mi rostro.

―Hey, tranquilízate.―Me llamó la atención con el objetivo de que bajara un poco los humos.―Cuando tú comiences a caminar, yo iniciaré con las explicaciones; recuerda que dentro de poco hay posibilidades de que tengamos a Konoha pegada a nuestros traseros y no conviene que perdamos el tiempo.―Aclaró ofreciéndome una sugerencia que nos convenía a ambos.

―No comenzarás, acabarás de contármelo TODO―remarqué autoritariamente.

―No exijas tanto―advirtió él reemprendiendo el largo trayecto a través de aquella red de túneles sin fin tomándome la delantera.

―¿Y bien?―Intenté sonsacarle algo al corroborar que después de llevar cerca de diez minutos de camino, el silencio únicamente había sido alterado por el sonido irregular de nuestras pisadas.

―Es simple y la mayor parte de la historia tú ya la conoces.―Se decidió a hablar con su particular tono sin frenar el paso―Tras asesinar a Orochimaru supe que no iba a poder llegar hasta mi hermano yo sólo, por lo que decidí formar Hebi. El primer integrante fue Suigetsu, al cual logré convencer gracias a su fuerte ambición por conseguir las diferentes armas de los espadachines de la niebla a fin de poder llegar a ocupar el puesto de su hermano, antiguo líder de dicha asociación. La segunda fue Karin, cuyo papel como ninja de rastreo era imprescindible; además, no impuso excesivas pegas a la hora de acompañarme... le bastó saber que vendría conmigo. Por último Juugo, quién accedió a venir ya que yo era el único capaz de otorgarle la libertad manteniéndolo bajo control evitando así que el sello hiciera estragos en él y en todo cuánto le rodeaba.―Al oír aquellas palabras frené el paso en seco y dirigí instantáneamente mi mirada hacia su cuello. No podía ser posible... mi vista comenzó a empañarse levemente como consecuencia de las lágrimas que afloraron en mis ojos. El sello, ya no estaba, no lo tenía ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

―Sasuke...―Le interrumpí originando que su mirada se fijara en mí.―¿Y el sello?―interpelé de la mejor manera que pude acercándome hacia él para poder acariciar la zona donde anteriormente lo tenía.

No podía creérmelo, era como un milagro. Mis manos se deslizaron temblorosas por su nuca debido a la desbordante alegría que acababa de azotarme como si de una agradable brisa de aire fresco se tratara.

Sin poder evitarlo, una perlada gota serpenteó por mi mejilla tras haber alcanzado la libertad, al tiempo que le brindaba un fuerte abrazo por la espalda recostando mi cabeza sobre la amplitud de ésta.

Él, como respuesta, liberó una indulgente y sutil sonrisa, para después deshacer el abrazo y encararme. Lo miré a los ojos plenamente complacida; fue entonces cuando en la profundidad de estos pude discernir algo de tristeza y malestar.

―¿Sasuke?―cuestioné secándome las lágrimas y frunciendo levemente el ceño, ¿a qué venía aquel repentino cambio de humor?

―Itachi se encargó de liberarme de él antes de cargármelo―Su voz sonó ronca y áspera―¡Mierda! Él no se lo merecía―Pronunció con ira y dolencia, las cuales descargó atestándole un fuerte golpe con su puño cerrado a la pared después de haberse alejado de mí―El cabrón de Obito me explicó lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido; y para colmo, mi propio hermano antes de desaparecer con el Edo-Tensei, lo corroboró.―Su voz acababa de quebrarse y una expresión de angustia, malestar y rabia tiñó su rostro con matices de sufrimiento. Lo observé en silencio sin saber exactamente qué decir, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, como si estuviera tratando de controlarse, y sus puños permanecían pálidos debido a la presión con la que los mantenía cerrados.

―Pero... si tú mataste a Madara y contribuiste a darle fin a la Guerra Ninja, no entiendo porqué seguías siendo un renegado.―Me decidí a hablar al fin.

―Hmp... si entras en Akatsuki ya no hay vuelta atrás por mucho que capitules posteriormente. Además, yo ya había forjado mi destino como asesino y la sed de sangre que movía todos mis actos guiándome hacia la venganza de Itachi, o lo que es lo mismo, hacia la destrucción de Konoha; supusieron mi perdición.

―Y harto de tu situación, optaste por fingir tu propia muerte―concluí yo con el relato en un susurro provocando que él me mirara.―¿Aún sigues con esos planes en mente?―Me atreví a preguntar fijando mis orbes en el suelo, no quería toparme con aquella expresión sádica que seguro acababa de impregnar la totalidad de su rostro.

―Detesto pensar en lo que me aguarda el futuro, pues un muerto ya carece de él; por tanto, por ahora no debes preocuparte.―Me "tranquilizó" a su manera antes de volver a emprender la marcha.

―Y...―Comencé al cabo de un rato un tanto dubitativa rompiendo así el silencio―¿Cómo lo hiciste?―Solté al fin procurando controlar la curiosidad que había impregnado mis palabras mientras caminaba tras él siguiéndole el paso.

―No te incumbe―respondió contundentemente sin dar opción a más.

―Quiero estar informada para meterme en esto.―Le esclarecí mostrando oposición ante sus palabras ubicándome a su lado.

―No voy a darte más información de la que sea precisa, no es conveniente para tu integridad física y psicológica―Zanjó el tema sin ofrecer excesiva atención, al parecer le era más interesante mantener la mirada fija en el fondo inapreciable del pasadizo.

―No hagas como que yo te preocupo―refunfuñé molesta volviéndome a quedar atrás dado que ralenticé el paso.

No sé si fue por culpa de mis palabras o por cualquier otro motivo del que yo no me había percatado, el caso es que sin previo aviso, Sasuke se volteó y me acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo.

_Fin del capítulo!_

_Gracias por leer, arigato!_


	10. No suplicaré el perdón que no merezco

_**Capítulo 10: "No voy a perder el tiempo suplicando el perdón que no merezco" (Uchiha Sasuke)**_

Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse irremediablemente, el hecho de tener a Sasuke tan cerca conseguía hacer que todo mi cuerpo se tensara y entrara en un estado de nerviosismo demasiado acentuado, pues no entendía a qué narices venía aquel arrebato que se había apoderado de sus actos sin venir a cuento. Su aliento chocaba con fiereza contra mi cuello y su rostro cada vez estaba más cerca del mío; no recuerdo exactamente cuando mis manos pasaron a estar en su poder y por desgracia éstas se encontraban totalmente inmovilizadas ya que el muy cabrón las había colocado a la altura de mi cabeza, cada una a un costado de la misma, y las mantenía enjauladas entre la pared y las suyas, aunque rápidamente el agarre pasó a ejercer presión en mis muñecas ya que al parecer eso le era más cómodo.

Al contrario que yo, su respiración era algo pausada y las manos no le sudaban; su torso paulatinamente se iba aferrando más al mío originando que por consecuencia aquel espléndido pero a la vez intimidante rostro se aproximara mucho más haciendo que la distancia que nos separaba desapareciera. Yo intenté retroceder, pero mi espalda ya hacía rato que había entrado en contacto con la fría pared, me moví y me sacudí en un intento de liberarme pero nada surgía efecto. Miré a sus ojos intentando sonsacar alguna explicación razonable ya que era incapaz de instar a mi propio cuerpo a que vocalizara alguna palabra que pudiera detenerlo; sin embargo, éstos estaban cubiertos por un velo de oscuridad en el que no se podía encontrar al Sasuke que yo conocía.

Mi corazón comenzó a repiquetear con fuerza contra mi pecho al corroborar que algo no iba bien, los fuertes latidos qué éste emitía junto con la desbocada respiración que se apoderaba de mí por momentos le arrancaron una socarrona sonrisa torcida que logré distinguir en su sombreada cara justo antes de que sus labios acortaran distancias sin preámbulo alguno.

Actué en el momento adecuado volteando con rapidez mi cara, movimiento que fue seguido de una cálida y placentera sensación que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se ausentara durante escasos segundos fruto del contacto que los labios de Sasuke acababan de establecer con mi mejilla.

―No me busques que luego me encuentras, asegúrate de que no vuelva a emanar de tu boca la idea de que no me importas―advirtió deshaciendo el agarre que previamente había efectuado para reanudar la marcha sin vacilaciones.

Me quedé estática, sin saber qué decir o hacer durante un largo rato; ¿tan mal le había sentado aquello que yo le había dicho ya incontables veces "no hagas como que yo te importo o te preocupo"?

―Pues al parecer es cierto ya que te niegas a contarme toda la verdad... Yo quiero saber cómo fingiste tu muerte y tú lo único que haces es darme largas; si no tienes la suficiente confianza en mí... yo...

―¿Y para eso te tienes que montar la película del quince diciendo que tú no me preocupas y encima negarme un beso?―inquirió él molesto y desconcertado enarcando una ceja tras haberse volteado para acercarse hasta mí, no entendía la razón por la cual no depositaba toda su confianza en mí si ya sabía que yo ya estaba curada de espantos.

―¡Pues sí!―Exploté de una buena vez―Si tú no hablas me das a entender que no te fías de mí y que por tanto yo no te importo, así que si tú no me quieres yo no tengo porqué permitir que me toques a tu antojo para quitarte el calentón ¿estamos?―Le dejé las cosas claras, ya estaba cansada de que se pensara que yo con un par de esquemas me contentaba porque no era así, a mí debería de darme toda la teoría para proceder a forjar una decisión.

―Hmp―musitó con altanería ubicándose delante de mí―Buen intento, pero conmigo tus amenazas no sirven―anunció con su ego habitual comenzando a retirar algunos mechones de mi cara, acto al que yo respondí dándole un manotazo para retirar su extremidad de mi rostro.

Él tiñó con una mueca de desafío su habitual expresión seria, cosa que yo contrarresté frunciendo el ceño sin retirar mis orbes de encima de los suyos.

―Yo no estaría tan segur―Osó profanar bruscamente mi boca exento de consentimiento alguno interrumpiendo así mis palabras.

Noté como mordía con insistencia mi labio inferior para que yo cediera al tiempo que rodeaba con posesión mi cintura con ambos brazos aferrándome así a él . El primer pensamiento que cruzó mi mente fue el de empujarlo para que se apartara, sin embargo, sus besos eran tan profundos, tan tentadores y tan embriagadores que me era imposible resistirme; por lo que cuando quise acordar mi cuerpo ya había actuado por sí solo otorgándole el tan ansiado paso permitiendo que nuestras lenguas danzaran en un armonioso compás imperturbable. Mis manos rodearon su nuca y comenzaron a juguetear con el pelo que se precipitaba por ésta y las suyas descendieron hasta mi cadera brindándome inigualables caricias.

Una vez que nos separamos, él fijó su mirada en mí, pero yo automáticamente esquivé aquel contacto visual.

―Te he avisado, tus amenazas no surgen ningún efecto en mí―observó victorioso―Y tú tampoco es que estés por la labor de cumplirlas―agregó deleitándose con mi mueca de enfado.

―¡Tú me impides cumplirlas!―Le reproché enojada

―Lo sé Sakura, tengo más que asumido el papel de malo―admitió con cierto regocijo.

―¿Tengo que reírme?―cuestioné con sarcasmo dedicándole una mirada de inconformidad.

―¿Tengo que responderte?―formuló él en un tono aún peor.

―Sí―atajé conduciéndolo hacia donde yo quería originando que una mueca de fastidio adornara su cara.―O las causas de tu supuesta muerte o tú relación con Karin―Le di ésta vez a elegir después de haberlo meditado ya que ambas cosas me interesaban.

―Relación con Karin: nula; causas de mi muerte: no te incumben―Volvió a soltar por enésima vez provocando que una audible suspiro emergiera de mis labios.

―¿Nula?―Pregunté perpleja tras oír sus palabras centrándome más en la primera respuesta dando ya la segunda por causa perdida.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna y observando el semblante de aburrimiento que Sasuke mostraba, opté por dejar el tema y reemprender la marcha con él.

―¿Seguro que es nula?―interrogué al cabo de un rato no pudiendo quitarme la cuestión de la cabeza; el simple hecho de pensar en las palabras que Sasuke me dijo asegurándome que me había esperado y acordándome después de lo que dijo Karin... simplemente no podía dejar de darle vueltas. Algo similar me pasaba con las causas de su muerte, pero analizando la situación estaba claro que no iba a soltar prenda y por ello opté por probar suerte con el otro motivo de incertidumbre que acechaba mi mente.

―Si lo dices por lo que ella comentó respecto a que tú solo serías otro entretenimiento más, es porque en parte tenía razón. Nunca me he relacionado seriamente con nadie puesto que sé que tarde o temprano acabaré quebrantando esos vínculos; tú mejor que nadie lo sabes... Y Karin, desde el instante en que me conoció, desea que yo la haga mía al igual que muchas otras, pero si quieres que te sea sincero, no lo han conseguido―Se sinceró dando por zanjado el tema.

―¿Insinúas que yo soy la siguiente, el próximo mono de feria?―interpelé con voz apagada analizando sus palabras mientras bajaba la mirada hasta toparme con los guijarros del suelo.

―Sabes que no―bufó desviando su mirada hacia mí, ambos caminábamos, uno al lado del otro mientras conversábamos manteniendo, hasta hacía escasos momentos, la mirada fija en el oscuro horizonte aguardando a que las velas fueran dándole luz a cada paso que dábamos.

―No Sasuke, no lo sé. ¡No he sabido nada de ti en cuatro años! ¿Cómo pretendes que en apenas un día pueda reconocerte y saber lo que has estado haciendo o dejando de hacer en todo este tiempo?―Solté al fin liberando todo aquello que me corroía por dentro reprimiendo las ganas de llorar que de un momento a otro se apropiaban de mí.

―Sakura―murmuró él pasando su brazo por encima de mi hombro, podía notar su mirada clavada en mi persona.

―No sé ni siquiera lo que sientes exactamente por mí, quiero creer que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, pero hay algo en ti que me dice lo contrario―confesé restregándome las manos por los ojos eliminando cada jodida perla que se precipitaba por éstos.

―Si tienes dudas márchate, ahora―imperó con frialdad retirando su brazo de encima de mí dándome así a entender que la decisión era mía.

―¡No! ¡ No quiero irme, quiero estar a tu lado; pero necesito saber qué es lo que hay de diferente en ti!―Pedí entre sollozos quedándome quieta en medio del pasillo.

―Lo único que ha cambiado en mí es, como ya bien sabes, que ahora soy un asesino; si te doy miedo, lo entiendo, vete, yo no seré quién te obligue a quedarte―habló sin darle vueltas al asunto prosiguiendo con su incesante caminar.

―Sasuke...―conseguí llamarlo―Soy consciente de que has matado a mucha gente, pero eso ahora no me interesa, voy a fiarme de tu criterio para decidir a quién le arrebatas la vida―comencé a decir procurando controlar el tono que había adquirido mi voz como consecuencia de las lágrimas que habían sido derramadas en contra de mi voluntad.

―Hmp, a todo aquel que me estorba―Me interrumpió demostrándome en lo que se había convertido, cosa de la que ya todo el mundo estaba enterado.

―Te he dicho que... eso no es lo que me importa para seguir adelante. Lo que verdaderamente me interesa son tus sentimientos hacia mí―conseguí decir con voz ahogada; era demasiado débil y las lágrimas fluían desde mis ojos con demasiada facilidad. Mis palabras se toparon con un incómodo silencio que yo decidí romper.―¡No soportaría alejarme otra vez de ti, pero quiero asegurarme de lo que estoy haciendo!―chillé liberando la mayor parte del aire que previamente mis pulmones habían acumulado.

―Sé que te he hecho daño y si esperas una disculpa por mi parte, no la aguardes más porque no te la voy a dar; no voy a perder el tiempo suplicando el perdón que no merezco.―Cortó secamente desde la lejanía sin detener el paso.

―¡No quiero una disculpa, quiero que me digas qué es lo que se supone que sientes por mí!―grité dejando que las lágrimas invadieran la totalidad de mi rostro.

―Piensa un poco―Sugirió dejándome a mí con cara de tonta para después voltearse esperando a oír mis palabras. Al comprobar que mi única reacción fue seguir llorando, suspiró y comenzó a caminar, ésta vez dirigiéndose hacia mí.―Si no me importaras, ¿crees que te hubiera prestado mi ayuda cuando estabas desvalida bajo la lluvia por los alrededores de la mansión?―cuestionó aproximándose cada vez más hacia mí―¿Piensas que yo voy evitando que se suicide con el cristal de una ventana a todo aquel que se me cruza por delante? ―prosiguió―Porque si así lo crees, tienes una imagen un tanto equívoca de mí―finalizó rodeando todo mi cuerpo con sus brazos.

Yo me mantuve en silencio, sin moverme, sin hacer nada, sus palabras daban vueltas en mi mente y únicamente una cosa con coherencia emergió en ésta ¿Por qué había sido tan reacia a aceptar lo que era más que evidente?

―Si me fui, fue en parte para evitar meterte en todo esto antes de tiempo; me importas demasiado y no quiero que sigas sufriendo más por mi culpa―susurró a mi oído estrechándome con fuerza, al escucharlo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de pura felicidad y sin reprimirme más, correspondí su abrazo rodeándolo con todas mis ganas.

―Sasuke...―murmuré mirándolo fijamente a aquellos pozos negros―Gracias―pronuncié esbozando una sonrisa para después apoyar mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello sin poder remediar mi llorera crónica.

Él mantuvo su abrazo mientras con suavidad acariciaba mi corta melena. Yo cerré los ojos y me relajé, había logrado hacer que, a pesar de todo, me sintiera segura y protegida a su lado.

―Sakura.―Me llamó al cabo de unos minutos, yo estaba tan bien apoyada en él que había perdido la noción del tiempo a causa de mi somnolencia.

―Mmmm...―respondí abriendo lentamente mis irritados orbes como consecuencia de las lágrimas que habían sido liberadas a borbotones, las cuales ya habían desaparecido de mi rostro.

―¿Tienes sueño?―Se interesó al comprobar que casi me quedo dormida encima suya.

―No, no―Me apresuré a responder retirando la cabeza del lugar en el que la tenía apoyada deshaciendo así el abrazo.

―¿Seguro?―preguntó mirándome fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos una vez que nos separamos no estando muy convencido de mis palabras.

―Que sí, venga vamos ¿no decías que teníamos prisa?―inquirí comenzando a andar.

―Hey.―Me frenó cogiéndome la mano―Hemos avanzado bastante, podemos permitirnos descansar esta noche, si quieres―anunció sin soltarme la extremidad.

―Te contradices mucho―comenté mirándolo de reojo, a qué venían ahora esas ganas de hacer una parada.

―Sakura, si avanzamos cuando estás cansada no haremos gran cosa, además, anoche no dormiste nada, así que te conviene descansar durante lo que queda de ésta.―argumentó.

―Que no hace falta...seguro que está empezando a anochecer ahora, podemos avanzar un poco más.―Mis palabras nunca antes habían sido ignoradas de semejante forma ya que apenas me había dado tiempo a abrir la boca cuando el señorito ya había procedido a desbloquear uno de los muros que permitía el acceso a otra estancia.

Acabada dicha acción, me miró con autoridad ordenándome indirectamente que entrara.

La habitación era similar a la anterior, quizá un poco más grande y mejor acomodada. La iluminación se debía, como ya era costumbre, a las velas colocadas en las paredes gracias a los candelabros. Los muros eran de piedra y estaban adornados con grabados arcaicos de los Uchiha. Pude distinguir en la penumbra un armario, una mesa con un par de sillas de una antigüedad considerable, al igual que el resto del mobiliario, pero a pesar de eso, estaba todo muy bien cuidado. El habitáculo en sí era amplio y modesto con aquel toque especial que envolvía a todo lo relacionado con el misterioso clan. El olor no era exactamente a cerrado o a viejo como en la anterior, sino que la atmosfera que allí se respiraba era diferente, como si aquella zona fuera concurrida diariamente, además, no había ni una sola mota de polvo y el suelo revestido de piedra estaba impoluto.

Dirigí la mirada hacia la cama, la cual estaba situada sobre una alfombra roja con detalles en negro, en la única esquina que quedaba libre de la habitación. Sus sábanas eran negras y tenían grabado el emblema Uchiha que destacaba en blanco y carmesí como decoración central del conjunto. Después de observar la habitación perpleja, le dediqué una mirada a su propietario.

―¿Vamos a pasar aquí la noche?―pregunté no muy segura rompiendo el silencio.

―Sí, ponte cómoda―recomendó él tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

Yo obedecí dejando mi mochila sobre la cama, pero antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, Sasuke apareció a mis espaldas instantáneamente y comenzó a acariciarme el cuello tras haberme retirado la melena del lugar, cosa que provocó mi sonrojo involuntario.

―¿Te gusta contemplar mis sábanas?―Quiso saber mirando la cama por encima de mi hombro.

―Es posible...―contesté antes de que él me abrazara con cariño por la espalda para, seguidamente, depositar su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

―¿No tienes hambre?―Me susurró al oído después de haber depositado cortos pero placenteros besos sobre mi garganta.―Porque yo tengo mucha...―añadió tras mantenerse escasos segundos en silencio.

Acto seguido, dejó caer todo su peso sobre mí provocando que ambos cayéramos encima del colchón de la cama. Noté gustosamente como los labios de Sasuke comenzaban a recorrer la parte posterior de mis hombros dejando pequeños rastros húmedos a su paso; pues él estaba acomodado sobre mi espalda y al parecer no le hacía mucha gracia eso de apartarse del lugar.

―¡Sasuke!―protesté revolviéndome bajo su cuerpo.

―Dime―respondió sin prestar demasiada atención despegando momentáneamente sus labios de encima de mí, los cuales ya habían iniciado un inigualable sendero por la extensión de mi brazo derecho.

―Me estás aplastando―anuncié.

―Lo sé, ahora lo soluciono―informó segundos antes de incorporarse levemente con el objetivo de adquirir una posición en la que yo estuviera más cómoda, cosa a la que no le dio tiempo puesto que yo en cuanto me sentí más ligera aproveché para darme la vuelta sobre mí misma encarando así al pelinegro, quién en esos instantes se encontraba acomodado sobre mi abdomen.

Dio la sensación de que nuestras mentes supieron interpretar las intenciones del opuesto dado que ambos fuimos a la búsqueda de los labios del otro fundiéndonos así en un beso que se prorrogó hasta que la falta de oxígeno hizo acto de presencia. Nos separamos lo justo y necesario antes de volver a enlazar nuestras lenguas intensificando así el beso mientras mis manos, un tanto nerviosas, vagaban por su pecho sin decidirse a despojarlo de su negra camiseta sin mangas que tanto lo caracterizaba. Él, por su parte, masajeaba mi cintura y parte de mi cadera por encima de mi indumentaria hasta que, finalmente, se decantó por introducir las manos bajo mi chaleco originando que un gemido que él mismo silenció con sus labios emanara desde mi interior al notar como sus dedos serpenteaban por el contorno de mi silueta. Una vez que nuestros labios estuvieron libres, él comenzó a besar con poderío mi cuello dejando alguna que otra marca rosada por allí por donde pasaba y, se detuvo durante escasos segundos en mi clavícula para después proceder a iniciar su trayecto hacia el sur mientras se abría paso con una de sus manos bajando la cremallera de mi chaleco rojo para así tener más territorio que explorar arrebatándome audibles gemidos a cada milímetro que avanzaba.

Llegó a mi obligo, el contorno del cual fue dibujado con su lengua antes de volver a ascender dispuesto a librarse de la prenda que le había impedido contornear y masajear mis senos.

―Menos mal, que nunca... habías hecho... esto―comenté con mi agitada respiración a flor de piel mientras besaba eufóricamente su pecho procurando controlar los gemidos que él, a cada beso que me brindaba, conseguía arrebatarme.

―Que no lo haya hecho, no quiere decir que no sepa cómo hacerlo―aclaró sin alterar su tranquila voz, al tiempo que me incorporaba levemente depositando ambas manos sobre mi espalda, para así poder deshacerse de mi sujetador otorgándole así la libertad a mis pechos.

**&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&**

La media noche se cernía sobre Konoha con hastío, todo estaba inundado por un silencio sepulcral interrumpido de vez en cuando por los agudos aullidos de alguno de los perros de los habitantes, anunciando el clamor del que ya todo el mundo era consciente; Haruno Sakura no había sido encontrada en la partida de búsqueda que hacía aproximadamente media hora que había dado fin. La mayor parte de las luces estaban apagadas como consecuencia del luto en honor al shinobi renegado, el que fue conocido como el último superviviente de los Uchiha. El cielo acompañaba al estado de ánimo de todos los habitantes, pues la hermosa Luna llena irónicamente se veía eclipsada por las nubes que posiblemente descargarían allí sus lágrimas en honor al muerto, acompañadas por el estrépito de los truenos y la iluminación siniestra de los relámpagos recordando lo que aquel joven supuso en su día para la villa, un tormento.

Los especialistas en rastreo, apesadumbrados por su infructuosa labor que les había ocupado todo el día sin darles ni un momento de tregua a sabiendas de que cada segundo perdido sería vital para una de sus kunoichis más preciadas, regresaron a casa martirizados, derrotados, y con los ánimos por los suelos después de haber informado al Hokage de que a pesar del esfuerzo sobrehumano que habían hecho, no había rastro alguno de la compañera de equipo de Naruto.

En la Torre Hokage ya sólo quedaba él, negándose a abandonar su puesto, pues no quería perderla también a ella, ya sería demasiado. Hinata le hacía compañía alegando que necesitaba descansar ya que si seguía mucho más así no llegaría a ver la luz del día siguiente. Naruto oía la voz de su amada en la lejanía de sus pensamientos, pero no se dignaba a escucharla; algo se le escapaba y lo sabía, pero no lograba averiguar qué era. Además, no estaba del todo conforme con que la única razón que le quedaba para seguir adelante fuera a corretear por las inmundicias del mundo shinobi a buscar a Sakura, y ya había hecho intento de convencerla pero ella se negaba argumentando que Sakura era su amiga y que no pararía quieta hasta encontrarla... La comprendía, él tampoco había estado de brazos cruzados mientras el resto de la villa se movilizaba, todo lo contrario, había dado la voz de alarma avisando de lo ocurrido a todas y cada una de las naciones de la Alianza; las cuales habían accedido a ayudar en caso de que pasados cinco días Sakura siguiera sin aparecer.

Ahora el joven Hokage y su adorada Hyuga dialogaban más tranquilamente después de que ambos se hubieran explicado mutuamente y con todo lujo de detalles lo hecho en aquel día en el que habían permanecido separados.

De vez en cuando salía a flote el tema de Sakura revolviendo con fiereza el océano de sensaciones de ambos interlocutores, pero a pesar de ello, la conversación seguía fluyendo después de que alguno de los dos desviara el tema para no deprimir al opuesto haciéndolo naufragar. El tema de Sasuke, en cambio, permanecía enterrado en las profundidades de sus corazones, pues Hinata sabía que bastaba con acariciar la llave para que Naruto procediera a desenterrar dolorosos recuerdos del pasado y ella, ni por lo más remoto, quería ver sufrir a su apreciado rubio otra vez.

Entre tanto, cierta pelimorada conocida por todos como la dama de las serpientes, salió de su hogar con un humor de perros directa hacia el edificio de los altos mandos con una propuesta en mente para el Uzumaki. Andaba a toda prisa por los callejones de la villa esperando encontrar aún en su puesto a su ex-alumno, pues según ella la idea que había aflorado en su mente era espléndida e incluso se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, a pesar de que no todo era alentador en su dificultosa vida junto al torpe Hatake, porque sí, todo había sido por culpa de su marido.

Subió sin dudar las escaleras de la edificación hasta llegar a la planta en la que descansaba el despacho presidencial y, una vez allí, se ubicó ante la puerta y sin molestarse a tocar para pedir permiso, giró el pomo bruscamente; pero éste no cedió, estaba cerrado.

―"¡Vamos Anko, que no estamos para perder el tiempo!"―intervino su Inner con impaciencia.

―Eso ya lo sé. ―Se auto contestó ella―¡Voy!―exclamó seguidamente derrumbando la puerta sin vacilaciones de una certera patada, gracias a la cual obtuvo vía libre hacia el interior de la estancia. ―Ostia ya...―murmuró pasando por encima de lo que instantes antes conformaba la entrada a la guarida del rubio.

Sus pasos, sin embargo, se detuvieron es seco al percatarse de que todo estaba a oscuras.

―"¿Has pensado que si la puerta estaba cerrada es porque no hay nadie?"―formuló con evidencia la tardía consciencia de la Jonnin encargada de los exámenes de ascenso a Chunnin.

―¡Bah! No hace falta pensar para estas cosas―Le restó la mujer importancia encendiendo la luz―¿verdad?―interrogó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro observando como Naruto, aún asimilando la situación, se separaba de Hinata, quién estaba sentada sobre el pupitre comenzando a adoptar una tonalidad similar a la de una manzana roja como la sangre , la cual de inmediato se bajó de encima del mobiliario con la mirada fija en el suelo debido a la vergüenza que sentía―"¡Qué inoportuna qué eres!" ―remugó su propio subconsciente antes de ser silenciado por un imperante y potente _cállate _que emanó de los labios de la ojicaramelo_._

―Ehem...―carraspeó el Hokage tras haberse adecentado su descolocada indumentaria sintiéndose ignorado por la discusión en la que se había enzarzado la Mitarashi con ella misma.

―¡¿Cómo que ehem?!―cuestionó la aludida fijando sus autoritarios ojos pardos sobre el individuo en cuestión.―¡Eso lo tendría qué decir yo, para una vez que vengo a hablar de cosas serias me encuentro a nuestro "líder" con su novia comiéndose la boca sobre la mesa gubernamental!―Les echó ella en cara provocando que un pesaroso suspiro emanara del interior del propietario del Kyuubi, sin contar con el sonrojo exagerado que decoraba el bello rostro de la Hyuga.

―Hinata, no te preocupes, si yo os comprendo, pero es que ya que os ponéis al menos dejad algo para casa―argumentó la kunoichi centrando ésta vez su atención en la chica antes de explotar a carcajadas ante la cara de la joven propietaria del Byakugan, la cual ya había pasado de rojo a bermellón.―Era broma... era broma...―atinó a vocalizar procurando controlar las risotadas que ahora la azotaban.

―Anko-san, ¿para qué has venido?―Quiso saber Naruto intentando captar su atención sabiendo lo mal que lo estaba pasando la peliazul.

―Aaaay Hinata, no pierdes el tiempo como ayudante ¿eeh?―Pasó la Mitarashi de las palabras de su superior siguiendo a su rollo ya recobrando con algo de dificultad la formalidad, o al menos eso parecía―¡Hay que tenerlos bien atados con una correa, que si no a la mínima se van con otra perra; porque claro, ellos van a lo que van y luego... pasa lo que pasa!―añadió riéndose mientras se acariciaba el vientre desviando su ahora divertida mirada hacia este.

―Eeeh... ¿Anko?―formuló Naruto mirándola perplejo sorprendido por las palabras que acababa de soltar en un momento.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?―indagó ella prestándole ya un poco de atención.

―Eso me gustaría saber a mí―suspiró el rubio dejándose caer sobre la pared que había junto a la ventana situada tras el pupitre presidencial.

―Aaah...―Se quedó pensativa la del moño dando vueltas por la extensión de la sala originando que Naruto e Hinata cruzaran miradas intentando descifrar qué pasaba por la mente de aquella mujer.

La estancia se vio sumergida en un inquietante silencio interrumpido intermitentemente por las contundentes pisadas de aquella mujer que, finalmente, fue quebrantado en su totalidad por un tremendo bocinazo que sorprendió a los dos presentes más jóvenes.

―¡Quiero un aumento de sueldo!―exhortó de repente y con gran ímpetu la ojicaramelo atestándole un fuerte golpe con la mano abierta al pupitre produciendo que las pocas cosas que quedaban encima se precipitaran hasta el suelo o simplemente temblaran.

―¿Para eso vienes a estas horas?―indagó el Uzumaki no encontrándole excesivo sentido a las palabras de aquella mujer al tiempo que procuraba disimular el tono de desconcierto que se había apoderado de su voz.

―¡Pues sí, ¿algún problema?! ―Le reprochó ella con poderío incrustando su altanera mirada sobre el joven molesta por el comentario.

―Nooo...―murmuró Naruto.

―¡Pues venga, dame el dinero!―ordenó la mujer dominante buscando la mirada azulada que el chico escondía―Naruto, te he dicho que me pagues ¡YA!―repitió alzando más el tono tras corroborar que el joven se hacía el remolón sin moverse del sitio en el que estaba desde que ella había llegado, apoyado en la pared.

―Anko, hace una semana que os pagamos.―Se decidió el Hokage a hablar a pesar del temor que aquella mujer infundía en él.

―Claro, ¿y tú te crees que a mí me basta con esa mierda?―cuestionó ella enarcando una ceja al tiempo que colocaba sus brazos a modo de jarra a la altura de su cintura.―La nómina no da a basto para mantener a Kakashi, a Kai, a Nomi (que jala como su madre) y a mí; sin contar con Scan, Tachen, Tito y Gevi―mencionó teniendo en cuenta hasta a las mascotas de la família, dándole a entender su situación.

―Pero Anko, siempre os habéis mantenido con la cantidad que os pertenece―observó Naruto no acabando de entender por dónde se suponía que iban los tiros.

―¡Agarrado!―escupió ella de mala manera exaltándose más de la cuenta al tiempo que hacía chocar con fuerza su puño, ésta vez cerrado, contra la mesa presidencial.

―¿Para qué necesitáis el dinero?―intervino Hinata, ya recuperada, con su prácticamente inaudible voz siendo consciente de que no era en absoluto aconsejable que una embarazada se excitara tanto. Ella intentaría encauzar la conversación.

―¡¿Qué para qué?!―vociferó la Mitarashi mirándolos a los dos sintiéndose completamente incomprendida.―¡Pues mira!―Gritó rodeando el pupitre con el objetivo de poder tomar asiento en la silla que teóricamente pertenece al Hokage―¡Tengo un botreque más grande que tú en mis ahorros y esto no puede ser!―explicó una vez acomodada en dicho butacón sacándose la cartilla del escote para depositarla con contundencia sobre la mesa.

―Está bien―resopló Naruto―Miraré de solucionarlo―agregó tomando el documento entre sus manos para echarle un ojo bajo la supervisión de la ojiperla, quién también lo ojeó por encima tras haberse ubicado al lado de su amado.

―No, mi cocina no está bien―puntualizó la dama de las serpientes cruzándose de piernas recobrando ya un poco la calma mientras se retrepaba en el butacón sin cortarse un pelo.

―¿Tu cocina?―preguntó el ojiazul levantando su mirada del papel que sostenía al percatarse de que su antigua sensei le salía por peteneras.

―¡Sí, mi cocina!―enfatizó ella arrojándole una mirada de reojo que logró hacer que cada cabello del Uzumaki se erizara, aquella mujer intimidaba demasiado, no entendía como su sensei había conseguido sobrevivir a su lado .―Kakashi es un inútil y se deja dominar por Nomi, al igual que su hermano, Kai; parece mentira que los dos hombres de la casa le tengan miedo a una niñita que no levanta ni tres palmos del suelo y que se pasea por casa con un kunai atado a un paraguas―explicó la kunoichi embarazada, la cara de Naruto era todo un poema y la de la Hyuga no iba tampoco mucho más allá.

―¿Qué?―consiguió vocalizar el rubio no entendiendo nada.

―Joder, que la enana ha trincado el paraguas, le ha puesto un kunai en la punta, y se ha dedicado a acojonar a su progenitor y a su hermano mayor de tal manera que han sido incapaces de evitar que en un despiste, la pobre metiera el collar del perro con la chapita en el microondas después de haberlo bañado, para secarlo.―aclaró la Mitarashi bajo la atenta y estupefacta mirada de los otros dos presentes.

―¿Kakashi-sensei... huye de un paraguas?―fue todo lo que logró pronunciar el Hokage reprimiéndose aquella risa que parecía ser que lo había abandonado en cuanto las desgracias asolaron la villa. La narración de aquella kunoichi había conseguido hacer que por un breve instante, ésta volviera a aflorar en sus labios hasta el punto que se tuvo que ver obligado a apaciguarla.

―No, más bien de su hija―declaró la madre de semejante manojo de fieras.

―Pobrecito...―comentó la peliazul en un hilito de voz manteniendo ambas manos alrededor de su boca impactada aún por la información que les había sido brindada.

―¡De pobrecito nada, que apechugue con lo que ha provocado! ―Se apresuró a contestar la que una vez fue discípula de Orochimaru.―No es normal que cuando yo llegue a casa me encuentre con un biberón en el jardín, el cristal de la ventana roto, la cocina ardiendo y dos capullos de 35 y 4 años corriendo de una dulce niña un tanto traviesa y menor que ellos persiguiéndolos con un juguete fabricado por ella con la ayuda de su madre―desembrolló la del moño―Es que estoy harta―manifestó seguidamente en un sonoro bufido tras exponer su situación familiar.

―Anko, ¿todo eso ha pasado ésta mañana cuando tras la noticia de la desaparición de Sakura Kai ha venido a buscarte y Kakashi se ha ido con él?―Se interesó el Uzumaki aún digiriendo la explosión de información.

―Sí, todo eso ha pasado ésta mañana... ¿Y quién lo ha tenido que arreglar? Pues Kakashi bajo mis órdenes; si es que soy el eje de equilibrio de la familia ¿Qué harían sin mí?―Se interrogó retóricamente rememorando mentalmente la escena.

―Entonces el dinero lo necesitas para arreglar la cocina―entendió el rubio―Eso lo explica todo―agregó.

―Pues ala, suéltalo―imperó tendiéndole la mano aguardando la entrega del dinero.

La Hyuga se dirigió inmediatamente al estante de los archivos comprobando que, efectivamente, todas las misiones efectuadas ya habían sido pagadas.

―No te preocupes, Kakashi ya tiene asignada una misión, mañana acompañará a los equipos de rastreo en la búsqueda de Sakura por territorio ajeno a la villa.―La tranquilizó Naruto al observar el rostro de decepción de su antigua sensei colocando los papeles que así lo afirmaban sobre la mesa, los cuales habían llegado a sus manos después de que la peliazul los sacara de su respectivo sobre.

―¡Y una mierda que te comas! Yo ya le he estado dando vueltas al asunto por si esto pasaba y he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor será que a esa misión vayamos los dos. ¿No es brillante?―sugirió la Mitarashi con aire triunfal.―Así, cobraremos el doble―anexionó orgullosa de su idea.

―Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que formes parte de los grupos encargados; no en tu estado―Se negó el ojiazul poniéndose severo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―¿Qué estado?―exigió Anko saber frunciendo el ceño sin caer en lo que le estaban hablando en aquellos instantes.

―Estás de cuatro meses―Le recordó Hinata con evidencia.

―¡Ah, pero estos dos aún están en el horno! ¡Todo está controlado!―exclamó ella acariciándose con cariño su barriguita.

―Que no te he dicho.―Se cerró en banda el Hokage desafiándola, ni por lo más remoto pondría a más gente en peligro.―Es una misión de búsqueda fuera de Konoha y podía resultar peligroso teniendo en cuenta las extrañas condiciones en las que desapareció Sakura―argumentó en un absurdo intento de hacerla entrar en razón.

―¡Uzumaki alias gusano!―Lo llamó ella en plan déspota incorporándose con brutalidad de la silla.―¡No oses decirme qué situaciones pueden llegar a ser peligrosas puesto que yo lo sé mejor que nadie!―advirtió manteniendo aquel imperioso tono en su voz que conseguía hacer que incluso el Hokage se estremeciera al oírla.―Yo sé muy bien lo que es y no es arriesgado, no lo dudes...―añadió comenzando a caminar vacilante y con cierta solemnidad en sus pasos rodeando la mesa para situarse al otro lado de ésta, donde las visitas acostumbraban a estar.―Ya me estás incluyendo en esa misión...¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Ya!―instó clavando un kunai sobre el escritorio, Kami sabría de dónde narices se lo habría sacado.

―Anko...―intentó Naruto rehusarse contemplando anonadado el vientre de la mujer; jamás se lo perdonaría si algo le ocurría a aquellas inocentes criaturas.

―¡Trae el boli!―reclamó tras ratificar que si no lo hacía ella misma, nadie lo haría; para después proceder a arrebatarle el utensilio de escritura a su superior, quién lo había cogido instantes antes.

El nombre de Anko Mitarashi quedó anotado en el listado de shinobis que se encargarían de buscar a la desaparecida Haruno. Después de eso, ella misma selló el documento asegurándose así que nadie podría echarla para atrás.

―Ufff...―protestó el rubio resignado sobándose la cabeza mirando a Hinata de reojo suplicándole una aprobación por su parte para así poder tener la consciencia tranquila, pues no quería llevarle más la contraria a aquella mujer.

―Ya está, ¿a qué no era tan difícil?―interrogó la embarazada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entregándole el papel a la ojiperla para que ésta pudiera devolverlo a su lugar.

Finalizada dicha acción, Anko tomó su cartilla de ahorros de encima de la mesa para guardarla nuevamente entre sus preciados atributos de mujer y tras arrancar el kunai de la madera, se fue por dónde había venido.

―Ahora hacéis como si yo no hubiera interrumpido y continuáis con lo vuestro―susurró tras haber recolocado la puerta en su lugar, siempre siéndole fiel a su estilo, y antes de desaparecer de allí, les apagó la luz dejándolo todo más o menos igual que antes de su aparición, pero con su objetivo ya cumplido.

_Hasta aquí el cap! _

_Sé que este me ha quedado más largo, pero es que cuando estoy con Anko adoro explayarme, y tendréis que acostumbraros a su presencia puesto que a partir de ahora tomará bastante importancia. Respecto al Lemmon, pues nadaa...la mayoría ya os habréis enterado de las medidas que está adoptando fanfiction y por ahora, a pesar de que efectivamente en este fic habrá, no sé si arriesgarme... prefiero meditarlo._

_En fin, creo que la "declaración" de Sasuke ya ha contentado a Sakura y sin nada más qué decir, Rairaku se despide!_

_PD: Ya van dos capítulos seguidos en los que nadie comenta... y de verdad que es bastante deprimente y personalmente a mí, me deja por los suelos ya que no sé si la sucesión de acontecimientos que van ocurriendo os agrada o no y por ello, me gustaría tener vuestras opiniones; tanto negativas como positivas, para poder mejorar._

_Os lo agradecería enormemente ya que en caso contrario me dais a entender que la historia no os interesa y que por tanto no pinto nada aquí._

_Sayo!_


	11. Inicia la búsqueda

_**Capítulo 11: Da inicio la búsqueda exhaustiva de Haruno Sakura**_

La oscuridad brumosa se negaba a abandonar la bóveda diáfanamente estrellada a pesar de que la Luna ya comenzaba a ocultarse para cederle su trono al rey astro dorado de los cielos, eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada y en Konoha, pocos aún dormían; pues ya prácticamente todos estaban preparados en la entrada de la villa para partir en busca de la desaparecida Haruno... todos a excepción de dos la tardanza de los cuales ya era algo habitual.

―Soy consciente de que al estar de luto, el hecho de enviar a tantos fuera nos vulnera un poco, no obstante, la situación lo requiere.

Naruto hablaba con solemnidad ante las puertas de la villa, siendo escuchado por los allí presentes, quienes se reunían a su alrededor formando un semicírculo prácticamente perfecto fruto de la instrucción como shinobis a la que habían estado sometidos desde su infancia.

Apenas podían distinguirse los rostros, pues el farol que pendulaba en el arco magnate de la entrada a merced del frío viento era la única iluminación allí presente desde que la Luna había decidido dejar de acompañar a la noche anunciando así la llegada próxima del nuevo día.

―He tomado la decisión de dividiros en dos grupos de rastreo, creo que eso será lo más acertado...―vaciló momentáneamente el joven bajo la presión de todas las miradas de sus compañeros y profesores.―El primer escuadrón estará formado por Hyuga Neji, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba y Sai, bajo el liderazgo de Hatake Kakashi―notificó haciendo una pausa para escrutar la concentración de personas que se acumulaban organizadamente ante él―Quién aún no ha llegado...―agregó cerciorándose con su observadora mirada de que era cierto ya que no atinaba a vislumbrarlo en aquel cúmulo. ―Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Hinata, Mitarashi Anko y Morino Ibiki al mando, integrarán el grupo restante―Apenas pudo acabar de hablar cuando una potente voz desde la lejanía llamó la atención de gran parte de los ninjas, los cuales se voltearon extrañados queriendo saber qué sucedía a sus espaldas.

Las miradas de los shinobis enfocaban la calle principal de la villa, lugar de dónde procedían los escandalosos alaridos.

―¡Tsunade, tienes que empezar a aceptar tu papel de "abuela"!―Se escuchaba a Anko recriminarle con poderío a la ex-mandataria caminando aceleradamente a su lado con la menor de los Hatake en brazos, la cual era una réplica exacta de su progenitora, de no ser por los azabaches ojos heredados de Kakashi.

―¡Qué NO!―Se impuso la rubia con un autoritario bocinazo deteniendo el paso en seco.―¡No voy a cuidar de TU hija durante TU ausencia!―recalcó la misma cruzándose de brazos acentuando así su negación sin retirar sus orbes, los cuales reflejaban atisbos de odio bajo aquel tono miel, de encima de la Jonnin de morada cabellera.―ME NIEGO―vocalizó seguidamente con clarividencia acercando su rostro al de la otra mujer a modo de desafío, la cual atornillaba su imperante mirada caramelo sobre la Senju manteniendo el ceño fruncido. A cuál peor...

―Venga Kai, despídete de tu mamá y vámonos―sugirió Kurenai en voz baja liberando la mano del pequeño. Ambos caminaban tras ellas a una distancia prudencial junto al padre del niño, no queriendo formar parte del numerito.

El joven peliplateado miró a su cuidadora, después a su padre y, finalmente, asintió levemente embriagado por la timidez que lo caracterizaba.

―Tsunade, tengo prisa―Le recordó con insistencia la ojicaramelo a su superiora intentando depositar a Nomi sobre los brazos de la antigua Hokage.

―Me da igual, ni tengo cara de niñera, ni la voy a tener.―Se rehusó la de las coletas con terquedad no acabando de aceptar a la pequeña Hatake Mitarashi entre sus brazos.

―¡Chacha Tsuni mala!―exclamó la pequeña Nomi con un vocabulario característico de una niña de no más de tres años atestándole un inocente tortazo en la cara a la ojimiel.

―Coño con la niña...―Se sorprendió la misma en un susurro no dando crédito a lo que la criatura acababa de hacer.

―¡Tschh! ¡Eso no se dice!―Le reprendió Anko a la mujer de mayor edad dándole un rápido pero sonoro toque en la mejilla a Tsunade.

La ex-Hokage miró perpleja a la madre demandando una explicación, la Mitarashi, por su parte, la observaba con una expresión ubicada entre la seriedad y el cachondeo que la poseedora de los orbes tonalidad miel no supo muy bien cómo interpretar.

―Anko...¿podrías reñir a tu hija?―pidió la rubia tras un tenso silencio en el que Nomi tuvo tiempo de tomar posesión de la dorada melena que Tsunade cuidadosamente tenía recogida en dos coletas.

―¡Cuánto te quiero, Nomi!―La elogió su progenitora abrazándola con ternura después de haberla depositado en brazos de la antigua mandataria a sabiendas de que ella no opondría resistencia teniendo como rehén a su cabello.―Adiós Kai, cuida bien de Kurenai y de su pequeña Yukari, ¿sí?―Se despidió seguidamente la Mitarashi agachándose para quedar a la altura de su pequeño y así poderle besar la frente, pues éste ya hacía un rato que le estaba estirando de la gabardina, no obstante, ella estaba enzarzada en una conversación importante y no había podido prestarle hasta el momento la debida atención.

El ojicaramelo miró a su madre y ésta le sonrió como sólo ella sabía para, instantes después, proceder a estrujarlo contra su cuerpo recordándole lo mucho que lo quería entre sonoros besos que depositaba en sus rosadas mejillas.

Acabada dicha acción, se incorporó rápidamente, le hizo un cariñoso gesto de despedida a su hija y se encaminó con paso apresurado hacia dónde estaba el resto de la gente como si nada hubiera pasado.

―Hasta pronto, Anko... ésta me la pagarás―refunfuñó Tsunade entre dientes haciendo intento de que la niña soltara su lacio pelo. Aquellas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas ya que la aludida giró su rostro plasmando una sonrisa burlona al tiempo que alzaba su brazo diciendo un último adiós.

―¡Pórtate bien Nomi!―instó maternalmente la pelimorada con ternura en su voz.―¡Kakashi Hatake!―Vociferó seguidamente―¡Mueve tu hermoso trasero hasta aquí YA, que están por nosotros!―añadió imperantemente al visualizar a su hombre haciéndoles carantoñas a los dos tesoros de sus vidas y agradeciéndoles a las niñeras improvisadas sus esfuerzos

―Adiós niños, no tardaremos mucho.―Le oyó decir a su marido.

―Adiós papi―coincidió Kai rodeándolo con sus bracitos a la altura de las rodillas ocasionando que, irremediablemente, el padre se agachara para corresponderlo.

―¡Diós!―pronunció Nomi alzando su manita al aire.

El ninja copia depositó un beso sobre sus dos hijos antes de correr hacia la ubicación de la guía de su vida.

―Qué pastelón que eres―bromeó la progenitora avanzando junto a su amor hacia el tumulto.

―Kurenai-san, tenemos que darnos prisa, no podemos dejar a Yukari-chan tanto tiempo sola.―Le recordó el pequeño Kai a su cuidadora teniendo en mente a la hija de la Yuhi, una hermosa niña un poco mayor que él de oscuro pelo e hipnotizantes ojos carmesís.

Kurenai desvió la mirada del horizonte y la centró en el adorable niño.

―No te preocupes cielo, Yukari aún duerme; todavía es muy temprano―explicó la pelinegra tomando la mano del pequeño entre la suyas disponiéndose a regresar a casa, no sin antes despedirse cordialmente de Tsunade con un jovial gesto, el cual ella devolvió encaminándose por otra calle con Nomi acurrucada en sus brazos, en el fondo la quería.

―Pero no puede estar solita―prosiguió el mini Kakashi mientras andaban alejándose de la calle central―Su papá no está en casa para protegerla―argumentó impaciente tirando de la extremidad de la amiga de su madre queriendo llegar al apartamento cuánto antes.

La mirada de la ojicarmesí se apagó, era como si se hubiera quedado sin vida, sin nada... La mujer agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior no queriendo que el menor notara su repentino cambio de humor. Las lágrimas por un momento se agolparon en sus ojos, pero ella supo reprimirlas, tenía que ser fuerte, por su hija y por Asuma...

―¿Kurenai-san?―Se interesó el ojicaramelo girando la cabeza al percatarse de que la Yuhi se mantenía en silencio andando casi por inercia.

―¿Sí, Kai?―Le prestó atención desviando su mirada de la del pequeño evitando que su voz sonara quebrada.

―Yo quiero cuidar de tu hija y quererla mucho ya que su papá no puede, así que te ayudaré para poder jugar con ella más ratito―informó inocentemente el niño ―Le haré mucha compañía para que no se sienta sola―añadió mientras continuaba estirándole del brazo.

―Kai...―murmuró la dama de oscura cabellera deteniendo el paso provocando que una expresión de extrañeza se dibujara en el rostro del joven Hatake Mitarashi.―Eres un buen niño―añadió con voz suave y delicada agachándose para abrazarlo tiernamente, gesto que él correspondió. ―¿Vamos a casa? Yukari se asustará si se despierta y no encuentra a nadie―informó al poco rato levantándose y tomando la mano del peliplateado menor.

―¡Sí, vamos, rápido!―exclamó el niño animado reanudando la marcha con paso ansioso. La ojirubí rió ante la felicidad del hijo de su amiga y optó por seguirle el paso, definitivamente era un buen niño.

**&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&**

―Pues eso es todo―finalizó Naruto con semblante sereno después de haber logrado que toda la gente congregada en el lugar volviera a prestarle atención. Acababa de explicar todo lo necesario para efectuar la misión y las normas de aviso en caso de que se aconteciera algún contratiempo.

Ahora, su mirada se deslizaba por todos y cada uno de los presentes organizados en forma de media luna, hasta que finalmente ésta se detuvo al visualizar a cierta peliazul en primera fila con el típico chaleco verde perteneciente al uniforme ninja, el cual se ajustaba a la perfección a su figura realzando sus perfectas curvas. Bajó un poco sus azulados orbes y se ausentó al percatarse de que aquellos pantalones entre negros y azul marino que completaban la indumentaria de la joven no le quedaban nada mal, aunque él prefería los que ella solía vestir diariamente, los cuales se ceñían a su esbelto cuerpo haciendo que sus piernas se convirtieran en algo sensual y muy atractivo, o al menos así se le antojaba al rubio.

―¡Uzumaki, deja de succionarla con la mirada!―Se oyó vociferar a la examinadora de los exámenes Chunnin intentando abrirse paso entre sus compañeros queriendo llegar hasta la ubicación del Hokage.

El aludido zarandeó levemente la cabeza saliendo así de su ensimismamiento para proceder a dirigir sus ojos hacia la persona que le estaba hablando entre el tumulto.

―¿Qué pasa Anko?―Se interesó el muchacho enfocándola una vez que ésta consiguió salir de entre el gentío para ubicarse delante suya.

―Pequeño ser "gusanoide"... ¡No te da vergüenza ir comiéndote a la gente con la mirada!―Le increpó autoritariamente en tono de riña ofendida por los modales del alumno que su marido había instruido―¡Esas no son formas!―añadió con el entrecejo fruncido amenazándolo con un acosador dedo índice.

Las palabras de aquella mujer provocaron que los presentes rompieran a carcajadas, hecho que se animó aún más cuando los shinobis apreciaron el tremendo sonrojo de la pobre Hyuga.

―Mitarashi Anko―La interceptó con supremacía una masculina voz grave embriagada por la preponderancia, la cual procedía del fondo de aquella acumulación de personas.―Veo que sigues siendo tan infantil como de costumbre―observó escasos segundos después el hombre aproximándose hacia el centro de la ya desorganizada multitud, lugar en el que se encontraban su compañera de trabajo así como el joven líder.

―¡Cabeza taladrada, cuánto tiempo!―saludó la pelimorada con una sonrisa en su rostro alzando el brazo al divisar como Ibiki se le acercaba.―¿Sabes? No te conviene perderme el respeto―amenazó con voz intimidante tras haber desaparecido instantáneamente de su posición, apareciendo por consecuencia a las espaldas del instructor teórico de las pruebas Chunnin con un Kunai en mano atentando contra el cuello del calvo ninja.

―Anko-san, compórtate―pidió resignado su compañero ya acostumbrado a los arrebatos sádicos de la ojicaramelo.

―¡Ja! Yo siempre me comporto― pronunció ella con atisbos de sarcasmo en su voz ignorando a toda la gente que los observaba atónitos, incluido el padre de sus hijos, quien prefería pasar del tema.―¡Y tú no hagas como que la cosa no va contigo porque todo esto es por tu culpa!―espetó la mujer lanzándole con la mano que le quedaba libre un kunai a su marido despojándolo así de una par de sus plateadas hebras.―¡Si no hubieras dejado que Nomi hiciera de las suyas, aún tendríamos cocina y yo no tendría que participar en esto!―continuó con aquella impetuosa voz que la caracterizaba.―Ahora, si no os importa, preciso hablar con el Hokage―dejó claro desviando su mirada hacia Naruto, quien se encontraba a escasos pasos de ella observándola con una severa expresión en su rostro.

―¿Y bien?―formuló el poseedor del Kyubi sin retirar sus orbes de encima de ella manteniéndose con los brazos cruzados.

―Alguien que me escucha―suspiró la del moño feliz―No es nada grave, pero me he perdido la mitad del discurso; no sé para qué narices pones una misión a éstas horas si ya sabes que yo tan temprano no rindo―argumentó ella sin liberar a su prisionero ocasionando que el pobre Naruto enarcara una ceja asimilando sus palabras.

―Tú preocúpate por no separarte de tu grupo―intervino Ibiki―Tenemos prisa, si dejaras de hablar como una cotorra y permitieras que la misión de comienzo, estaría bastante bien―anexionó el hombre haciéndole ver que no estaban para tonterías.

―Ibiki.―Le llamó la atención la Mitarashi entre dientes―No conviene que me hables así teniendo en cuenta tu situación―matizó comenzando a apretarle el cuello con su brazo hasta el punto de dejarlo sin aire durante escasas décimas de segundo, ella nunca iba en broma.

―Sensei, tú te vienes con nosotros―notificó la Yamanaka cuando pasó por su lado, pues la gente ya se estaba comenzando a dispersar para poder partir cuánto antes.

―Vale, ahora voy―contestó la dama de las serpientes con normalidad retirando el brazo del cuello de Ibiki para seguirle el paso a Ino.

Todos y cada uno de los ninjas ya estaban preparados, unos fuera de la villa, otros aún dentro y otros todavía en la puerta despidiéndose de sus más allegados.

―Hinata-chan, ¿estás segura de esto?―indagó el Uzumaki mirándola apenado a los ojos una vez que consiguieron alejarse del gentío creando un pequeño espacio de intimidad a pocos metros de la entrada de Konoha.

Ella asintió pausadamente como respuesta admirando la belleza de los pozos azules del propietario de su corazón en la penumbra de la madrugada.

―Sabes que ya he tomado la decisión―explicó la joven con su suave y delicada voz envolviendo involuntariamente todos los sentidos del rubio, quien se veía hipnotizado por la pureza de la mirada perlada de ella que brillaba a la luz del farol.

Naruto arrulló una de las manos de la Hyuuga entre las suyas y aproximó su rostro al de la joven haciendo que sus narices rozaran.

―No hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión... ¿verdad?―Probó suerte el muchacho en un cálido susurro sintiendo la respiración de la peliazul tan cerca de él.

Hinata negó sutilmente con la cabeza antes de que los labios del joven se depositaran sobre los suyos sintiendo aquel dulce sabor repleto de ternura y cariño. Poco a poco, notó como los fuertes brazos del chico la rodeaban acercándola a su cuerpo transmitiéndole lo mucho que la amaba y lo poco conforme que estaba con dejarla ir; no obstante, tendría que resignarse, pues él siempre respetaba sus decisiones y esa no sería menos.

―Hinata...―murmuró Naruto al oído de la ojiperla una vez que ésta correspondió el abrazo acomodando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su amado.―Te estaré esperando, anhelaré que las horas pasen tan rápido como los segundos solo aguardando tu llegada―añadió mimosamente estrechándola con más fuerza, abarcando entre sus brazos la mayor parte del cuerpo de ella queriendo impregnarse así de su esencia.

―Yo también te añoraré―coincidió ella casi inaudiblemente, sólo para que él pudiera escucharla.―Pero tranquilo, únicamente serán un par de días―intentó quitarle peso a la situación no queriendo deshacer aquel enternecedor abrazo.

―Un par de días eternos―suspiró desalentado el rubio retirando una de sus manos de la cintura de la chica para comenzar a apartarle el lacio cabello que se precipitaba por su cuello.

Hinata cerró los ojos embelesada percibiendo el aliento del joven en el lugar que previamente su melena ocupaba. Los labios de Naruto degustaron el pálido cuello de ella ocasionando que un suave suspiro emanara del interior de la ojiperla.

Cuando el joven retiró su boca del lugar, rió contemplando la pequeña marca rosada que le había dejado.

―Así no te olvidarás de mí―Se excusó el muchacho mientras le colocaba correctamente el cuello del chaleco junto con el bonito pelo esparramado por encima ocultando, de esa manera, su pequeña trastada.

La Hyuga sonrió con timidez irguiendo la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

―Ten cuidado―suplicó el joven líder besándola por última vez en un contacto mucho más profundo que el anterior.

Una vez que se separaron, ella rozó la mejilla de él con sus labios en un fugaz beso que lo dejó un poco atontolinado.

―Lo tendré―susurró con firmeza y determinación dispuesta a marcharse.

―No quiero que te vayas―Se apenó el chico no acabando de soltarla dado que aún la tenía vagamente rodeada por la cintura.

―La vida de Sakura podría estar en peligro, el tiempo no corre a favor de nadie, por favor...―insistió su amada aseverando la voz poniéndose seria, pues la situación no era alentadora para nadie.

―Lo sé, pero no es necesario que tú vayas; no quiero que te pase nada―perseveró el muchacho mirándola fijamente a los orbes.

―Sí es necesario, Naruto-kun―Se impuso la joven como pocas veces lo hacía―Sakura-chan es mi amiga y como tal quiero averiguar qué ha pasado, lo necesito...―Se explicó.―Además, tú deberías de indagar acerca de lo acontecido con Sasuke―mencionó sabiendo que hasta ahora la única prueba de su muerte era una carta firmada por la Alianza en la que no constaba la villa de la que procedía el / los verdugos ni la fecha en la que llegaría el cuerpo para el funeral.

―No hay nada que indagar, él... ha muerto―Se cerró el Hokage en banda bajando con dolor su entristecida mirada no queriendo recordarlo; los brazos abandonaron el cuerpo de Hinata y se quedaron colgando a ambos extremos de su propietario.

Hinata supo que no debería de haber mencionada el tema, sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás; ella era la primera que no acababa de estar conforme con lo que había pasado dado que había algunos vacíos en toda la historia. Al contrario que ella, Naruto se había visto muy afectado y la única solución que había encontrado consistía en encerrarse en su mundo sin querer abrir los ojos a otras opciones y, para colmo, lo de Sakura... aquello fue como la guinda del amargo pastel.

―Tú no lo sabes, no hay pruebas suficientes para confirmarlo definitivamente―continuó la Hyuga depositando sus manos sobre el rostro del joven con delicadeza intentando hacer que éste alzara un poco la cabeza.

―¡Tienen su cadáver!―explotó el chico de rubia cabellera alzando la voz impregnada de enfado consigo mismo y, a la vez, de culpabilidad, manteniendo la vista fija en el suelo.

_"Pero aún no nos lo han enviado a Konoha " _quiso decir la joven de negra cabellera con reflejos azulados, no obstante, sabía que Naruto era demasiado terco y que eso sólo empeoraría la situación, por lo que optó por cortar por lo sano.

―Adiós...―murmuró recuperando su habitual tono de voz afable alejándose del joven dejándolo así sumergido en su airado océano de sensaciones en el cual él iba a la deriva permitiendo que su isla se perdiera en la lejanía.

Cuando el propietario de la azulona mirada analizó aquello que en sus oídos se había quedado estancado, alargó su brazo y aferró la fina mano de la Hyuga impidiendo que ésta se alejara más de él.

―Lo siento, no tengo que pagarlo contigo.―Se disculpó el novato Hokage avanzando hasta la posición de Hinata, la cual se había quedado estática en el sitio y al notar el cuerpo de su novio cerca de su espalda, volteó levemente su cara para poder mirarlo.

―No lo haces, no lo estás pagando conmigo, lo estás pagando contigo.―Le abrió los ojos a la luz de su vida con voz suave no queriendo hacerle daño, pues Naruto estaba más débil que nunca.―Tú no tienes la culpa, así que haz el favor de dejar de castigarte―pidió dándose la vuelta totalmente para poder recaer sobre los brazos del joven .

―Eres mía otra vez―sonrió sutilmente el muchacho enjaulándola con amor en su prisión.

―Siempre lo soy―matizó ella recostando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

―Hinata―comenzó el rubio acariciando la sedosa melena que ésta lucía―No quiero que te vayas pensando que estoy triste o enfadado, por favor, perdóname―rogó el chico de azules orbes.

La joven alzó su mirada y depositó sus labios sobre la boca entreabierta del Hokage retirándolos de inmediato como si de la caricia de un ángel se tratara, a modo de respuesta.

―He de irme―Se despidió la misma deshaciendo el abrazo en el que se habían fundido.

Naruto la miró pesaroso a sabiendas de que ya no la podría retener mucho más, por lo que se conformó alzando la mano y brindándole una sonrisa.

―Ten cuidado―pronunció observando cómo, paso a paso, se alejaba de su lado.

La ojiperla copió la acción de su amado dedicándole unas últimas palabras que se encadenaron en su corazón: "Te quiero".

―Y yo a ti―gritó él ocasionando que ella se volteara por enésima vez con una suave curva decorando sus labios.

―Procura no descuidar tus tareas como Hokage durante mi ausencia―aconsejó la muchacha antes de perderse entre los ninjas que, al igual que ella, se encargarían de traer de vuelta a Sakura.

―No puedes darle órdenes al Hokage―bromeó Naruto para sí mismo observando cómo la larga melena azulada se mezclaba entre sus compañeros.

**&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&**

―Ehem...―carraspeó Kakashi intentando hacer que los ninjas reunidos por los alrededores de Konoha le hicieran caso a fin de poder poner orden antes de cruzar la frontera; pues una misión desorganizada era sinónimo de misión fallida, cosa que no se podían permitir ni por lo más remoto.

Al corroborar que nadie le hacía caso, volvió a carraspear, en vano, ya que sus antiguos alumnos le habían perdido el poco respeto que le tenían al haber sido ascendidos a Jonnin o incluso a ANBUs.

Carraspeó por tercera vez de una forma mucho más brusca que las dos anteriores, no obstante, siguió sin surgir efecto, pues los jóvenes hablaban entre ellos y especulaban sobre todo lo acontecido; cada cual a su bola. Los actos del prestigioso ninja copia eran observados con diversión por la Mitarashi, quién finalmente optó por echarle un cable.

―¡Ostia puta ya, coño!―vociferó con poderío la mujer haciéndose oír por todos los presentes, los cuales se silenciaron en el acto.―Haced el favor de colocaos cada uno en su grupo correspondiente ¡Ya!―ordenó de forma inflexible consiguiendo que los jóvenes shinobi se agruparan alrededor de su respectivo capitán instantáneamente.

―Gracias cari...―murmuró el peliplata por lo bajo.

―¡Arreando que es gerundio!―instó la pelimorada comenzando a andar sin darle tiempo a su hombre para hablar, pues según ella las explicaciones servían de poco, era mejor improvisar sobre la marcha.

El Hatake suspiró resignado comenzando a andar tras los ninjas que la seguían sin saber hacia dónde.

―Hatake.―Lo llamó Ibiki, quién también iba a la cola del grupo.

El aludido se volteó esperando sus palabras.

―¿Cuándo tienes pensado que nos dividamos?―formuló el examinador de los exámenes de ascenso a Chunnin.

La pregunta dejó a Kakashi pensativo durante unos cuantos segundos en los que evaluó los pros y los contras de las decisiones que estaba barajando en su mente; finalmente, la respuesta llegó a sus labios.

―Ahora―pronunció neutralmente antes de desaparecer del lugar seguido de Neji, Sai, Shino y Kiba.

Un shinobi siempre debía estar atento a todo dado que las cosas cambiaban en cuestión de segundos, en ese aspecto, el grupo asignado para el Hatake era de lo mejor, a la vista estaba que pese a parecer que cada cual estaba en su mundo, les sobraron segundos para obedecer la orden de aquel que estaba al mando.

―Ya lo habéis oído, nos vamos―apuntó Ibiki acelerando la marcha, adelantando por consecuencia a Anko.

―¿De qué vas?―interrogó la mujer clavando su mirada sobre aquel que había osado tomarle la delantera.

―Haruno Sakura ha desaparecido en unas circunstancias un tanto extrañas, no estamos para perder el tiempo... Anko―argumentó él prosiguiendo con su camino.

―Que sí... eso ya lo sé, pero no hay prisa tampoco; mira que yo no estoy para correr―debatió la mujer de acaramelados orbes sin modificar la velocidad, si quería correr que corriera, ella continuaría caminando.

―Estoy de acuerdo, podemos avanzar con total parsimonia―Le dio la razón Shikamaru liberando un tremendo bostezo.

―¡A ver!―Se hizo oír la Yamanaka―¡Estamos hablando de Sakura-chan, no del perro del vecino! ¡Podría estar en peligro, así que venga!―ordenó dejando la villa atrás, cuyas puertas ya estaban cerradas, logrando alcanzar a Ibiki.

―Ino tiene razón, como grupo de búsqueda tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por encontrar a Haruno; ¡aligerando la marcha!―imperó el hombre de mayor edad optando por la disyuntiva de la ojiceleste.

A regañadientes, todos acabaron apretando un poco más el paso, la vida de una de sus compañeras no era un juego de niños y eso era algo que todos tenían muy presente.

―Y digo yo...―rompió el silencio la Mitarashi después de llevar ya un buen rato caminando―¿Por qué nos guías tú, Ibiki, si Hinata es la que posee el Byakugan?

El susodicho se giró para poder apreciar a Anko unos metros más atrás que ellos, junto con el Nara. Entre la distancia que los separaba se encontraba la Hyuga y en la cabeza de la cola iban él e Ino.

―Yo guiaré cuando comience a percibir algo de chakra―comunicó la ojiperla.

―Ibiki guía porque sabe algo de rastreo―explicó la rubia consciente de que Morino Ibiki tenía una excelente instrucción como Jonnin de alto rango perteneciente al escuadrón de tortura.

―¡Pues ya está!―exclamó la ojicaramelo en la lejanía―¡Ibiki, quítate de ahí que ahora ese puesto me corresponde a mí!―añadió acelerando sus zancadas para poder alcanzarlos.

―¡¿Qué?!―pronunciaron la ojiceleste y Shikamaru al unísono, tenía que ser una broma.

―¡¿Cómo que qué?! Yo le he seguido el rastro a muchos individuos de los que no deseéis conocer su existencia durante todo el tiempo que he ejercido como Jonnin―explicó la dama de las serpientes―Y en cuanto éstos dos salgan, lo seguiré haciendo―aclaró sobándose su abultado vientre de cuatro meses mientras se colocaba junto a la Yamanaka―Aquí donde me veis, pertenezco al escuadrón de inteligencia, por tanto, os aconsejo que no me subestimeis.

―Está bien, lidera tú un rato.―La autorizó Ibiki no muy convencido bajo la presión de las miradas de los presentes.

―¡Bien, os aseguro que antes de mañana tendremos a la Haruno!―garantizó la embarazada animada reemprendiendo la marcha al frente del escuadrón.

―Esperemos...―suspiró Ino desplazándose cabizbaja junto a la examinadora.

Ya llevaban más de media hora de camino bajo el mando de la Mitarashi; fue entonces cuando llegaron a una triple división de caminos.

―¿Y ahora qué?―preguntó la rubia dubitativa analizando con la mirada los tres senderos que se abrían paso ante ella, los cuales estaban tenuemente iluminados por la tímida luz del amanecer.

El horizonte se veía hermoso, pues hasta donde les alcanzaba la mirada estaba plagado de una serie de cadenas montañosas tras las cuales el sol comenzaba a despuntar perezosamente tiñendo de dorado los valles, las colinas y los bosques; era una explosión de colores pastel combinada con grotescas sombras por los lugares donde los rayos aun no habían derramado su deslumbrante brillo, digna de admiración.

―Izquierda―decretó el Jonnin sin detener su acelerado paso adentrándose exento de vacilaciones por el boscoso caminucho de piedra que contrastaba en exceso con las inmediaciones de Konoha, pues los árboles eran exuberantes y muy robustos impidiendo prácticamente el paso de la luz solar entre sus ramas.

―¡Derecha!―Lo contradijo la pelimorada situándose delante de la senda que ella había elegido; un camino bastante similar al de Ibiki pero con una vegetación más prominente e impresionante.

Su compañero se detuvo al oír bramar a la mujer y, entonces, los dos examinadores cruzaron miradas de desacuerdo en un fugaz duelo que fue interrumpido por la Yamanaka.

―¿Y si os ponéis de acuerdo?―Les increpó la joven de orbes celestes empezando a hartarse de la situación.

―¡Izquierda!

―¡Derecha!

Ante la cabezonería de la Mitarashi, Ibiki soltó un pesaroso suspiro al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

―Tú hoy estás "porculero" ¿no?―gritó Anko perdiendo los papeles.

―Yo opto por la proposición de Ibiki.―Se decidió finalmente Shikamaru ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de la Jonnin, su mente había sopesado las dos disyuntivas y automáticamente había decretado que era mejor depositar su confianza en el hombre.

―Yo también―vocalizó Hinata en voz baja dirigiéndose hacia el calvo ninja.

―Yo voto por Anko-san―anunció Ino caminando hacia la sensei.

―¡Así se habla!―exclamó la del moño orgullosa de la alumna de Asuma.―¡Qué todo el mundo me siga!―imperó la mujer rebosante de felicidad volteándose dispuesta a adentrarse en la senda.

―No Anko, la mayoría hemos optado por el camino de la izquierda.―La detuvo el Nara grandilocuentemente.

―Tan listo para unas cosas y tan tonto para otras... ¿No sabes sumar o qué? 3+1=4 ¡BAKA!―rió la Mitarashi a carcajada limpia, aún eran demasiado inocentes.

Shikamaru se la quedó mirando no comprendiendo nada, al igual que el resto de los shinobis que los acompañaban.

―Ellos también cuentan―aclaró la embarazada acariciándose su vientre después de haber recobrado un poco la calma de tanto reír.

―Que no Anko, por ahí no―intervino el examinador teórico de las pruebas Chunnin.

―Ufff...―resopló ella en plan cansino―Está bien, cincuenta por ciento: ni para ti, ni para mí, por el del centro―propuso la ojicaramelo mientras se dirigía hacia el boscoso sendero del medio bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Aquello no era ni camino, ni nada; no había terreno regular por el que caminar, únicamente maleza que se había apoderado de la entreabierta reja de metal oxidado que impedía el acceso al lugar. Los voluminosos árboles de viejas ramas y grandes hojas sombreaban el mundo de abajo en el que las enredaderas subían por sus troncos intentando alcanzar algún rayo de sol, las piedras que se esparcían entre la alta hierba estaban tapizadas de líquenes que alternaban tonalidades verdes y marrones pasando por matices amarillentos y anaranjados. Los arbustos eran enormes y en sus exóticas y coloridas flores, insectos de la más elevada variedad revoloteaban por sus pétalos. El agua fluía del suelo formando pequeñas charcas rodeadas de vida, las cuales denotaban la humedad del lugar.

Aquel entorno había dejado de ser frecuentado por personas mucho tiempo atrás.

Todos se miraron mutuamente pensando en qué hacer, pues para ellos aquella alternativa había quedado desclasificada desde el principio. Buscaban la respuesta en los ojos del opuesto no queriendo cargar con el marrón que supondría llevarle la contraria a la Jonnin.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de que la pelimorada había optado por ir campo a través perdiéndose de la percepción visual del resto del grupo.

Sin dudarlo, derribaron la valla que posiblemente ella había saltado y corrieron en su búsqueda por aquel hermoso regalo de la naturaleza.

―¡Anko-san!―La llamaron al visualizarla bajo la sombra de un imponente árbol mientras comenzaban a aminorar la veloz marcha que habían emprendido instantes antes al percatarse de la ausencia de la mujer.

―¡Así me gusta pequeños gusanos, que os preocupéis por mí! ¿A que no ha sido tan difícil?―inquirió la dama de las serpientes con una socarrona expresión decorando su rostro, pues necesitó bastante autocontrol para no estallar en risotadas ante el semblante de miedo y disgusto que todos mostraban.―Vamos, vamos, esto es casi como mi casa... se asemeja bastante a la parcela 44, sin embargo, no es el Bosque de la Muerte―explicó observando con atención todo cuánto había a su alrededor.

―No hace gracia.―Le reprendió una iracunda Ino.

―Bah... a mí me hace mucha―bromeó Anko reanudando la marcha por aquel lugar, pues aquel era su entorno y sabía bien como desenvolverse en él, por lo que decidió ir ella en cabeza seguida del resto. Posiblemente no tenía muy claro hacia dónde ir, pero una cosa estaba clara, no se le escaparía nada, la naturaleza siempre dejaba pistas imborrables.

**&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&**

Un sonoro pero, a pesar de ello, relajante sonido de agua cayendo me despertó.

Yo me encontraba cómodamente acurrucada entre las sábanas de Sasuke, las cuales estaban impregnadas con su olor; cosa que me encantaba y que me hacía sentir como en casa.

No quería abrir los ojos, tenía sueño, de manera que me decanté por darme media vuelta con la esperanza de recaer sobre su cálido pecho; por desgracia, acabé sobre una fría almohada que no tenía comparación con el trabajado cuerpo del joven. Mis brazos comenzaron a buscarlo intuitivamente entre las ropas del camastro, fue entonces cuando oí el sonido de una puerta al abrirse seguido de unos pausados pasos que se acercaban, los cuales captaron toda mi atención.

Por acto reflejo me quedé inmóvil, fingiendo aún estar en los brazos de Morfeo. Las pisadas se detuvieron ante la cama en la que yo yacía.

No se oía nada, no obstante, pude notar como alguien se me acercaba. Apreté los ojos.

Un par de gotitas de agua se precipitaron sobre mi rostro resbalando por mis mejillas para estancarse instantes después en la comisura de mis labios, seguidas de un suave aire caliente que azotaba mi rostro con dulzura.

_Hasta aquí el cap!_

_Ante todo, me gustaría disculparme por la demora y por la ausencia de SasuSaku, no os preocupeis, el próximo será 100% dedicado a la pareja de honor^^._

_En este capítulo hemos podido ver un poco de todo... NaruHina, KakaAnko, la relación entre los integrantes del grupo, e incluso avanzar en la búsqueda de Sakurita... ¿La encontraran? ¿Podrá Anko ejercer debidamente como guía en el espectacular bosque? ¿Qué hará Sasuke cuando intenten arrebatársela? ¿Cómo reaccionaran ellos al comprobar que él sigue con vida? Todo esto se irá resolviendo en los próximos capítulos._

_Ahora, agradezco a todos los que os habéis animado a dejar reviews, pues actualizo más contenta, porque aunque no lo parezca, vuestro apoyo es vital para la subsistencia de un autor así como para que éste pueda mejorar a partir de vuestras observaciones._

_¿Qué me decís, review?_

_Gracias por leer, Rairaku.^^_


	12. Extinguiendo dudas

_**Capítulo 12: Extinguiendo dudas**_

Abrí los ojos encontrándome con una escena que me dejó prácticamente sin aliento ocasionando que mi respiración se acelerara vertiginosamente. Su pelo estaba húmedo y bastante alborotado con algunas gotitas de agua que resbalaban desde el inicio hasta el final de cada uno de sus negros mechones, precipitándose durante escasos segundos por el aire para aterrizar sobre su desnudo pecho instantes después. Cada perla translúcida se adaptaba a las perfectas formas del trabajado cuerpo que él poseía dejándome a mí embobada, estaba demasiado cerca, inclinado sobre la cama haciendo que nuestros rostros distaran de pocos centímetros.

Sus azabaches orbes, tan oscuros como la mismísima noche, estaban fijados en los míos anulándome la capacidad de hablar debido a la presión que sentía en aquellos momentos; ¿de qué coño iba? Yo necesitaba tiempo de adaptación para acostumbrarme a convivir con él, no podía hacerme esto de buena mañana.

Había tan poca distancia entre nuestros rostros que incluso podía apreciar varias gotas que se deslizaban pícaramente por su tez resaltando aquellos cautivadores labios que eran capaces de crearle adicción a cualquiera.

―Buenos días― susurró con voz calmada y pausada, como si no hubiera nada que pudiera interrumpir aquel momento.

―Sasuke...―atiné a pronunciar procurando tranquilizarme dado que mi respiración se desbocaba por momentos.

Él trazó una torcida sonrisa, al parecer le divertía verme tan nerviosa, por lo que decidió agravar la situación acercando una de sus cálidas manos a mis labios desprendiendo un embriagador aroma que se apoderó de todo mi ser. Uno de sus dedos los acarició tiernamente retirando aquellas perlas acuosas que instantes antes se habían quedado estancadas en la comisura de los mismos.

Segundos después, era su boca la que se acercaba lenta, pero peligrosamente hacia la mía causándome una extraña sensación, era como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago revoloteando desenfrenadamente; no entendía porqué, pues no era la primera vez que le besaba, no obstante, ésta era diferente a las otras. La parsimonia con la que acortaba distancias entre nuestros rostros me causaba una tremenda agonía, tanta, que yo misma la decidí romper inclinando levemente mi cabeza hacia delante ocasionando que, por consecuencia, nuestros labios se encontraran.

El contacto fue suave y cariñoso al principio, pero rápidamente se tornó pasional por cortesía del Uchiha, quién instintivamente se colocó a horcajadas encima de mí sin preámbulo alguno no rompiendo aquel beso cargado de infinidad de sentimientos.

Al separarnos para recobrar algo de aire, le mantuve desafiante la mirada consiguiendo ya por fin adueñarme de mi persona, ¿qué se supone que tenía en mente?

Él ni se inmutó de la expresión de molestia y desacuerdo que en mi rostro estaba esculpida, por lo que me removí bajo su cuerpo incitándolo a que se quitara de encima; fue entonces cuando me fijé en la indumentaria que, al parecer, a él tanto le gustaba lucir: una toalla negra cuidadosamente colocada alrededor de su cintura... Al menos podía haberse puesto unos pantalones al salir de la ducha, que no estaba solo en su peculiar habitación.

―¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?―cuestioné con cierta dureza fingida en mi voz mientras lo analizaba con la mirada rogando para que mis mejillas no se tiñeran de escarlata.

―Hmp, es evidente... ¿No te parece, Sakura?―vaciló observando cómo mi ceño se fruncía acompañado de una tonalidad rosada que ocupó, posiblemente, la totalidad de mi rostro.―Tengo intenciones de acabar lo que tú anoche no me dejaste.―Se explicó seguidamente comenzando a deslizar sus labios por mi cuello cuidadosamente, evitando dejar marcas, algunas de ellas ya imposibles de ocultar.

―¿Y quién te dice que hoy te voy a dejar?―inquirí haciendo amago de oponer resistencia, no obstante, la sensación que conseguían infundir en mí sus actos, me nublaban los pensamientos impidiéndome actuar con raciocinio.

―Tú entera me lo estás diciendo, hoy estás mucho más relajada que ayer; anoche en un principio estabas bastante receptiva... pero después te pusiste nerviosa, te tensaste y lo mandaste todo a la mierda―argumentó prosiguiendo con el sendero de besos en mi cuello ascendiendo hasta mi barbilla.

―Claro...―musité sarcásticamente.―Será eso―agregué girando mi cara con brusquedad impidiéndole que siguiera.

―Es eso―matizó retirando sus manos de mi cadera, lugar que habían estado masajeando hasta ahora, para proceder a desabrochar el cuello de la camisa que él me había dejado para dormir, la cual era blanca y de manga larga con el emblema Uchiha estampado en la espalda.

―No―ordené advirtiéndolo con la mirada.

―¿Por qué?―preguntó molesto―Ayer me dejaste avanzar más, hasta que ésta inoportuna prenda me cortó el paso gracias a tu indecisión―protestó deslizando sus negros ojos sobre mi ropa interior inferior, pues la camisa a penas me tapaba los muslos y él se había encargado de deshacerse de la sábana momentos antes.

―No fue indecisión, fue un momento fugaz de lucidez, Sasuke... es demasiado pronto―aclaré pegando un tirón de la sábana para cubrirme, la situación ya era lo suficientemente embarazosa como para tener que lidiar con más cosas.

―Sakura, sabes que no podrás resistirte mucho más.―Me tentó sin retirar sus orbes de encima de los míos.

La expresión que su rostro reflejaba era malévola y sí, tenía razón, pero... no me sentía preparada, no era por él ni mucho menos, pues yo lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas; era por mí, no quería defraudarle.

―Sí que puedo, yo tengo mucho temperamento―mentí, a pesar de ello, mi voz sonó segura e impregnada de determinación.

―Yo tengo más que tú―soltó con despreocupación incorporándose bruscamente.

―¿Y ahora a dónde vas?―interrogué un tanto extrañada por su reacción observando cómo se alejaba de la cama.

―A vestirme―contestó de mala manera encerrándose en el baño.

―Borde―pensé en voz alta tras liberar un pesaroso suspiro, no había nada más insoportable que Sasuke enfadado de buena mañana.

Después de pegarme un par de minutos haciendo la cama, cogí el cepillo de mi mochila y comencé a desenredarme mi enmarañada melena. Al cabo de un rato, él salió del aseo con otra de sus camisetas, ésta vez blanca, que no era ni de manga corta ni de tirantes, la cual dejaba el inicio de su pecho al descubierto con el símbolo de su clan grabado en la espalda, y con unos pantalones de una tonalidad oscura que combinaban bastante bien con su calzado ninja habitual.

Se dirigió hacia el armario que había en la estancia, frente a la mesa, y de allí sacó unas cuantas piezas de fruta, varios frutos secos, y un poco de pan; alimentos que depositó sobre el mantel blanco que cubría la mesa.

Acto seguido, se sentó en una de las sillas y se me quedó mirando.

―¿Qué quieres?―inquirí con molestia al sentir su mirada encima de mi persona.

―Si tienes hambre, yo no te voy a llevar la comida hasta ahí―notificó con su gelidez crónica.

―Ni falta que hace―atajé soltando el peine con contundencia en la cama para encaminarme hacia la mesa.

Tomé asiento rudamente en frente del Uchiha y me apropié de una de las manzanas dispuesta a disfrutar de su dulce sabor, como no, bajo la atenta y profunda mirada de Sasuke.

―No te has vuelto a dejar el pelo largo―observó rompiendo el inquietante silencio que gobernaba en la estancia.

―Déjame―insté con apatía girándole la cara dando por finalizada la conversación.

―Hmp, como quieras...―murmuró en su tono neutral saboreado un par de nueces sin retirar su acosadora mirada de encima de mí.

―Que me dejes.―Le ordené mirándolo de reojo por encima del hombro con los orbes ligeramente entornados al percatarme de que sus oscuros pozos seguían cada uno de mis movimientos con descaro.

―¿Te molesta que te mire?―indagó él tiznando su tono de contrariedad y fastidio.

―Sí, me molesta―remarqué encarándolo mientras alzaba la voz.

―No te aclaras―sentenció desafectuosamente antes de levantarse de la mesa con cierta brusquedad.

―Lo mismo te digo―siseé agachando la mirada.

―Yo sí me aclaro, eres tú la que no se decide.― Me echó en cara mientras guardaba la comida que había sobrado en una mochila extraída de debajo de la cama.

―¡Sasuke, apenas tenemos veinte años!―Le recordé enfurecida por su comentario echando algo de luces en el asunto, era demasiado precipitado.

―... Tan legal como de costumbre―protestó tirando la toalla que llevaba colgada del hombro desde que salió del baño sobre la cama para después sentarse con brusquedad sobre ésta al poco rato de haber cerrado la mochila dejándola junto a la mesita de noche.

Yo opté por pasar del tema y encerrarme en el baño tras haber recogido la bolsa en la que llevaba todas mis cosas, lo mejor era ignorarlo.

Una vez dentro, cerré la puerta con un audible golpe percatándome poco después de que ésta carecía de cerrojo. Genial, todo esto era genial.

Suspiré amargada dejando a mi espalda resbalar puerta abajo hasta toparme con el suelo, me quedé así durante un largo rato ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo? Me había comportado como una auténtica estúpida. ¿Qué más quería? Ya había dicho lo que yo tanto anhelaba oír, le importaba, y, sin embargo, estaba actuando como una verdadera idiota. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

Bufé resignada y cabreada conmigo misma apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas quedando hecha una auténtica bola, mi cabeza era un lío; estaba segura de que amaba a Sasuke con locura pero... seguro que en la villa habrían puesto el grito en el cielo al enterarse de mi ausencia. Pfff... no quería ni pensarlo, ¿deberían estar buscándome? De ser así, ¿qué harían si se enteraban de que Sasuke seguía con vida? ¿Lo dejarían regresar o, por el contrario, lo sentenciarían en el acto arrebatándole la vida sin pudor? No... Naruto no lo permitiría, él no, pero... ¿Y el consejo? ¿La Alianza Shinobi? Todos estaban en su contra, lo tachaban de asesino... era...era un asesino...lo era y lo seguiría siendo hasta en fin de sus días ¿No podía hacer yo nada al respecto?

Alcé la mirada abatida, definitivamente mis pensamientos eran mis peores enemigos, conseguían dejarme por los suelos al borde de ahogarme con mis propias lágrimas ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar? Débil, era débil.

Me levanté del suelo medio anestesiada por los nervios que acababan de invadirme, no podía dejar que descubrieran a Sasuke por mi culpa, todo esto había sido un error...

Caminé hacia la bañera blanca que hacía esquina casi sin ganas, al lado de ésta había un lavamanos con espejo y, en la pared opuesta, el WC. Todo estaba bastante limpio considerando que el propietario era un hombre y el aroma que flotaba en la estancia era agradable e incluso acogedor.

El habitáculo en sí no era muy grande, las paredes estaban embaldosadas en negro y blanco siguiendo el esquema de un tablero de ajedrez, al igual que el suelo, con detalles y ornamentaciones en gris.

Los productos de aseo estaban curiosamente colocados en uno de los tantos estantes, por algunos de los cuales colgaban dos o tres plantas de lo más extrañas, posiblemente medicinales a juzgar por su apariencia, que le daban un vivo toque de color a todo aquello.

Me puse encima de la alfombrilla gris y roja que residía frente a la bañera para desvestirme y graduar el agua del grifo hasta que estuvo a mi gusto, acabada dicha acción, me introduje en el translúcido líquido tibio.

Mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto ¿era posible que hubiera sido tan insensata? Karin tenía razón, era una locura que Sasuke me llevara con él, estaba arriesgando su vida... Me daba igual lo que a mí pudiera pasarme, él seria sentenciado lo miraras por donde lo miraras, eran tres naciones contra dos.

Pero... ¿por qué estaba aquella noche en la villa? Miles de dudas comenzaron a asaltar intermitentemente mi cabeza siendo yo incapaz de encontrar la respuesta o el enlace entre ellas. Algo no cuadraba, demasiadas cosas se estaban comenzando a escapar del alcance de mi mano.

Unos fuertes y enérgicos golpes en la puerta me hicieron volver a poner los pies en el suelo de un sobresalto.

―Sakura.―Me llamó sin retirar la frialdad en su tono de voz que tanto lo caracterizaba ―Tenemos prisa―añadió aporreando la puerta insistentemente.

―¡Ya voy!―grité a modo de respuesta, ¿a qué venía ahora esa repentina prisa?

Me incorporé lo más rápido que pude y, alcanzando uno de los botes de la repisa que había más a mano, comencé a enjabonarme mi corto pelo y el cuerpo embriagándome momentáneamente con la esencia del aquel jabón, para seguidamente enjuagarme a una velocidad rara vez vista en mí.

Salí de la bañera como alma que lleva el diablo, un momento... ¿y la toalla?

―¡Sasuke!―vociferé deslizando mi mirada por toda la estancia buscando el maldito trapo.

―¿Qué?―contestó, aún seguía tras la puerta. ¿Se estaba quedando conmigo?

―¡No tengo con qué secarme!―informé escurriéndome el pelo con tal de no mojar todo el suelo del baño, dejando que el agua cayera en la ya medio vacía bañera.

―Tengo yo la toalla―comunicó pasivamente.

―¿Sólo tienes una?―formulé incrédula, esto era el colmo.

―Una persona, una toalla―explicó con evidencia aplicando su lógica tan lógicamente lógica ... ¡hombres!―Toma―agregó a los escasos segundos entreabriendo la puerta con el objetivo de lanzármela.

La cogí al vuelo e hice el intento de enrollarme en ella. Acto seguido, acabé de abrir la puerta y salí de allí bajo la atenta supervisión del Uchiha, quién se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta.

Me dirigí exenta de vacilaciones hacia la cama dispuesta a recuperar mis zapatos, pero Sasuke me agarró de la muñeca pegándome un leve tirón consiguiendo de ese modo acercarme a él.

―No me gusta que huelas a mí―comentó en un susurro cerca de mi oído antes de arrastrarme hasta el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

―Era el único champú que había―notifiqué mirándolo fijamente.―Por cierto, podrías haber dejado la toalla aquí cuando te vestiste en lugar de llevártela otra vez.―Le reprendí, no enfurecida, pero sí algo molesta.

―Hmp... Tenía que acabar de secarme el pelo.―Se excusó a su manera antes de pegar un tirón de la susodicha, la cual estaba empapada, dejándome a mí sin nada y sin saber exactamente de qué forma reaccionar.

―¿Qué haces?―atiné a demandar una explicación a los pocos segundos impregnando mi tono de atisbos de cabreo al tiempo que fruncía el ceño con sutileza un tanto nerviosa e inquieta ante la comprometida situación.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, analizándome con aquella intensa mirada durante un corto período de tiempo que yo misma rompí en un arrebato cuando mi mano se dirigió con fiereza hacia su cara, golpe que él evadió sin problema alguno ubicándose detrás de mí. Las mejillas me ardían, mi cara debía de estar escarlata. Fue entonces cuando sus labios se posaron cariñosamente en mi cuello comenzando a trazar formas con su lengua hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja, el cual fue mordido placenteramente y envuelto por su ardiente aliento.

Yo no era dueña de mi propia persona en aquellos instantes, sus manos acariciaban con ternura mi pelo ocasionando que sus dedos se enredaran entre mis rosadas hebras.

―¿Qué... qué pretendes?―tartamudeé, la voz se me entrecortaba, ya era incapaz de hablar, intenté mantener el severo timbre de contrariedad que mi voz tenía instantes antes, pero esa idea era compleja y se me antojaba inalcanzable.

―Schhh... tranquila, no voy a hacer nada que tú no desees.―Me calmó a través de aquel cautivador murmullo en el que su voz sonó como salida del mismísimo cielo, tan inocente pero, a la vez, tan tentadora...

Noté cómo se distanció un poco de mi lado, por lo que yo me volteé queriendo averiguar que iba a hacer; mala idea, ya que al hacerlo me puso como una auténtica sopa dado que se había apoderado del teléfono de la ducha en aquel instante. Por suerte, el agua no estaba fría, pues al parecer se había molestado en atemperarla antes de atacarme.

―¡Sasuke!―Le llamé la atención alzando un poco la voz mientras me cubría intentando esquivar la repentina lluvia.

Él continuó empapándome hasta que yo actué abalanzándome sobre él consiguiendo medio acorralarlo en el pequeño espacio que había entre la bañera y el lavamanos. Allí logré apropiarme del condenado objeto tras un pequeño forcejeo nada fácil.

―¡Mío!―exclamé victoriosa apuntándole a la cara con el teléfono, lo mojé de pies a cabeza, bien poco me importó que ya estuviera vestido.

―Sakura...―protestó fastidiado mirándome a mí, para después proceder a observar su indumentaria, la cual se le aferraba al cuerpo peligrosamente, marcando cada una de las perfectas y ejercitadas formas con las que estaba dotado.

Resopló con aburrimiento y procedió a despojarse de la camisa dispuesto a escurrirla liberándola así de todo el peso del agua.

―Donde las dan, las toman―aclaré recogiendo la mojada toalla del suelo para cubrirme con ella.

―Hmp, que conste que lo has dicho tú.―Me advirtió deshaciéndose de los pantalones para también estrujarlos; por suerte, había una rejilla en el suelo que permitía que el agua acumulada en el embaldosado encontrara libertad por aquel conducto, menos mal que no quería mojar el impoluto suelo.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos, cuando el Uchiha volvió a arrebatarme la toalla, según él, para secarse.

―Bueno, paras ya ¿o qué?―pregunté, mi paciencia dentro de poco empezaría a escasear.

―No me hubieras mojado.―Me increpó con total tranquilidad en su voz sacudiéndose su rebelde cabellera.

―Sal que me vista, por favor―pedí probándolo por las buenas mientras hacía un ademán con la cabeza señalando la puerta, a lo que él respondió enarcando una ceja con incredulidad. ―Sasuke fuera―insistí ya con cierta imperatividad en mi voz.

―Sakura―comenzó a decir con un largo suspiro al tiempo que dejaba la toalla en el lugar que le correspondía, el colgador.

Yo lo miré con cansancio alargando la mano hacia el teléfono de la ducha, el cual aún estaba encendido.

―Disimulas muy mal―comentó cerrando el grifo de un manotazo sin retirar su penetrante mirada de encima de la mía, conseguía ponerme nerviosa. Avanzó un par de pasos vacilante, hasta ubicarse delante de mí, fue ahí cuando me cogió en brazos ignorando cada queja que emanaba de mi interior, dispuesto a salir del aseo.

Incluso fuera del baño, se negó a darme libertad, pues sus brazos me sostenían con fuerza y sus tentadores labios me arrebataban la capacidad de hablar posando tiernas caricias sobre los míos y descendiendo posteriormente hasta mi clavícula mediante un inigualable sendero.

―Sasu...ke―intenté replicar una vez más antes de derretirme en sus brazos, sabía cuáles eran mis puntos débiles y eso lo utilizaba a su favor.

Anduvo unos cuantos pasos más hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a la cama, lugar en el que me depositó pausadamente. Él se arrodilló frente a ésta y comenzó a besarme la mano, el brazo, el hombro, la clavícula, el cuello y, en último lugar, se encontró con mis labios danzando a su compás.

Repitió la acción un par de veces hasta que finalmente se levantó del suelo y se recostó encima de mí procurando que yo no soportara todo su peso.

Hice amago de oponerme, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su parte, por lo que me miró, clavó sus hipnotizantes ojos encima de los míos otorgándome la confianza que necesitaba, había caído en su juego.

―Tranquila―vocalizó en voz baja y con voz serena antes de posar sus labios nuevamente sobre los míos en un corto pero intenso contacto que él mismo interrumpió para posarlos sobre mi clavícula.

Instintivamente los volví a buscar, quería que me transmitiera más sensaciones a través de su boca, necesitaba estar segura. Él accedió degustándome con suavidad y pasión, danzando con mi lengua a una melodía sincronizada inventada por los dos, era perfecto; ahí lo entendí, ésta vez ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Ambos deseábamos pertenecerle al otro y caer en la tentación, así que dejé de resistirme, sus agradables caricias acabaron de convencerme. Comencé a besarle el cuello, el pecho y el abdomen, dándole a entender que ya tenía mi consentimiento.

Él me miró queriendo cerciorarse de lo que yo le había transmitido, le sonreí con timidez y él volvió a besarme, reanudó su sendero de besos mariposa y se quedó estancado en mis pechos besando su contorno, masajeándolos, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos, arrebatándome a mi innumerables gemidos que intentaba ahogar hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello. Descendió por mi barriga, besó mi ombligo y volvió a la búsqueda de mis labios.

―¿Estás segura?―indagó con voz suave y envolvente manteniendo su boca a pocos milímetros de la mía. Yo le besé como nunca antes lo había hecho y, titubeando un poco, enlacé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura despojándolo así de la única prenda que le quedaba.

Sonrió, sonrió de verdad, hacía años que no lo veía con esa expresión infantil esbozada en su rostro.

―Pararé en cuanto me lo pidas―anunció sin alterar su tranquilidad antes de poseerme.

Me aferré a su espalda como si mi vida dependiera de ello, apretando la mandíbula y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Lo hizo despacio y con cuidado, al sentirlo en mi interior, un gemido procedente de mi fuero interno invadió la estancia, el dolor, sin embargo, poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Sasuke se mantuvo estático aguardando a que me recompusiera, y, poco después, comenzó a moverse lentamente ocasionando que una placentera sensación comenzara a emerger en mi interior arqueando mi espalda y haciendo que yo me moviera siguiendo el ritmo que él había iniciado.

Alaridos de placer inundaban la estancia, él se encargaba de silenciarlos besándome con ternura. Nuestra respiración cada vez era más agitada, yo nunca había sido capaz de imaginar cómo sería sentirlo en mi interior, pero puedo asegurar que era mucho más de lo que jamás habría alcanzado a suponer.

Con cada embestida que me brindaba, mis gemidos iban a más acompañados de los de él; ambos intentábamos silenciarnos mutuamente con los labios, o con el cuerpo en general del otro. Sasuke, a medida que transcurría el proceso, iba acelerando la marcha sin darse cuenta, completamente embriagado por el frenesí y el placer; yo no oponía resistencia alguna ya que me encantaba, porque a pesar de todo, procuraba ser cuidadoso.

―¿Sa...kura?―Se interesó con la respiración agitada besando mis mejillas descendiendo poco después hasta el cuello al percatarse de que había comenzado a ir más rápido de la cuenta a causa de la intensidad de mis gemidos.

―Está... bien―corroboré en tono ahogado intentando recobrar algo de aire al tiempo que movía mis cadera siguiendo el ritmo de sus ahora poderosas embestidas.

Alentadores gemidos surgían inconscientemente de mi interior ocasionando que Sasuke diera una última pero profunda arremetida en mí que nos arrebató a ambos un tremendo alarido embriagado de placer causado por la cálida sensación que acababa de emerger en mi interior.

Sasuke buscó mis labios y yo los encontré proporcionándonos un largo e inigualable beso que nos mantuvo un buen rato entretenidos mientras él salía de mi interior minutos después.

Los dos nos quedamos tumbados boca arriba, recuperando todo el aire que habíamos perdido, no nos lamentaríamos en absoluto de lo que acabábamos de hacer; había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida.

Miré a Sasuke, estaba exhausto y a la vez hermoso con su oscura mirada perdida en la penumbra del techo... El sudor brillaba en su cuerpo de magníficas proporciones, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba procurando calmar su acelerada respiración. Tenía la boca entreabierta dejando escapar el aire que ya no necesitaba y su rebelde cabellera oscura le salpicaba la cara.

Sin que yo me lo esperara, dejó caer su rostro hacia un lado haciendo que sus orbes se fijaran en mi arrancándole una torcida sonrisa.

Alargó uno de sus trabajados brazos hacia mí consiguiendo rodearme por la cintura para acercarme hacia él.

Mi respiración dejaba también mucho que desear y me sentía empapada, pese a eso, Sasuke me estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo hasta que finalmente me acurruqué en su cálido pecho bajo la protección de su mirada.

―Gracias―murmuré rodeándolo también con mis brazos sintiendo como besaba el inicio de mi rosada cabellera.

Poco después, comenzó a depositar cortos pero apasionados besos por mis mejillas, mi frente y mi nariz para, finalmente, comenzar a explorar mis labios nuevamente al tiempo que con sus manos analizaba cada parte de mi figura.

―Te amo―susurré a su oído sin deshacer el abrazo mientras le mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

―Sabes que yo más.―Se sinceró en voz baja devorando mis labios.

Con su ayuda, estiramos de la negra sábana quedando así ocultos bajo ésta para así poder explorar el cuerpo del opuesto en profundidad diciéndonos cosas tan sólo entendibles para nosotros.

Ya no había dudas, lo amaba y él a mí, demostrado había quedado y así sería por siempre.

_Fin del cap!_

_Lo prometido es deuda, espero no haberos defraudado!_

_Informo que he hecho algunos cambios en los capítulos anteriores, principalmente en los primeros, que no afectan en absoluto a la trama central ya que básicamente son una mejora de la narración. También les he puesto título a los capítulos, ya iba siendo hora. El único cambio importante ha sido el de edad, pues he decidido sustituir los 19 años por los 20, simplemente eso._

_Disculpas por las molestias, sayo!_

_Me merezco reviews, ¿no?_


	13. Sospechas

_**Capítulo 13: Sospechas**_

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de tonos sutilmente anaranjados indicando la entrada de las primeras horas de la tarde, buena noticia para los integrantes del segundo grupo de rastreo, quiénes no tendrían que soportar más el calor otoñal del mediodía bajo el cual llevaban corriendo horas y horas asumiendo el liderazgo de la Mitarashi; gracias a la cual habían acabado en el lugar en el que precisamente se encontraban. Pues según ella, habían tomado el atajo perfecto.

Hacía cerca de diez minutos que habían dejado atrás el bosque por el que aquella misma mañana se adentraron y ahora se estaban aproximando a la boca de una descomunal cueva donde el feroz viento aullaba recorriendo cada recoveco del lugar buscando una salida.

―¿Contenta?―formuló sarcásticamente Ibiki mirando a la del moño sin dejar de observar de vez en cuando el lugar en el que habían acabado gracias a la discípula de Orochimaru que tenía por compañera.

―No, reventada―matizó la aludida airosa tomando asiento sobre una roca ubicada al lado de la entrada de la gruta.

―Qué problemático―bufó Shikamaru retrepándose contra un árbol de mala gana con las manos metidas en los bolsillos dejando que su mirada se perdiera por la inmensidad del cielo.

―¡Nara!―Le reprendió Anko lanzándole agresivamente un kunai exenta de vacilaciones, objeto que le atravesó la coleta quedándose de ese modo clavado en el tronco del árbol. ―¿Y tú perteneces al escuadrón de inteligencia?―agregó la misma con desconcierto―Suerte tienes de que no sea yo la superiora de tu sección, no entiendo cómo has podido acabar trabajando en el mismo sitio que mi persona.

Éste simplemente suspiró con pesadez rodando los ojos mientras intentaba retirar el arma de su cabellera procurando evitar un corte de pelo improvisado.

―Si no te va bien el sendero que he escogido, coges a tu supuesto coeficiente intelectual y a tu vagancia crónica para buscar la dirección correcta ¿estamos?―Dejó claro la imponente mujer comenzando a perder los pocos papeles que le quedaban.

―Eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer, pero... dentro de un rato, quiero descansar― notificó Shikamaru sentándose en el suelo tras haber dejado resbalar a su espalda por el tronco del árbol.

―¡¿Cómo que dentro de un rato?!―saltó Ino al observar la falta de colaboración de su compañero.

―¡Pues eso, dentro de un rato!―repitió el Nara alzando la voz harto de la situación.

―¡Dejad de gritar de una vez, ostia!―intervino una autoritaria Anko levantándose con brusquedad, lo único que le faltaba era tener que escuchar peleas de adolescentes.

―Anko-san...―murmuró una preocupada Hinata en un intento de llamar su atención, en vano, puesto que fue ignorada totalmente..

―No sé vosotros, pero el dinero que me va a aportar ésta misión me es muy necesario, así que si vosotros no estáis por la labor, no es mi problema―aclaró la pelimorada dispuesta a adentrarse en la cueva, a éstas alturas era la mejor opción que tenían.―Además, vuestra adorada compañera no lo debe de estar pasando demasiado bien, eso contando con que siga con vida, así que haced el favor de comportaos como lo que sois―Les sermoneó seguidamente mirándolos a todos y cada uno de ellos de forma fulminante antes de voltearse para iniciar con el paseo de espeleología _(ciencia que estudia las cavidades subterráneas así como las grutas y las cuevas) _topándose con una repentinamente atrevida peliazul que le cortaba el paso.

―Etto...―comenzó a decir la ojiperla en un intento de explicarse bajo la desafiante mueca que acababa de apoderarse del rostro de la Mitarashi.

―Hyuga, si andamos llegaremos a algún lugar, así que apártate de mi camino―exigió la ojicaramelo intentando mirar por detrás de Hinata queriendo comprobar la inmensidad de la gruta.

―¿Cómo vamos a llegar a algún lugar si la cueva no tiene salida?―interrogó desconcertado Ibiki tomando cartas en el asunto.

―¿Y cómo explicas entonces las ráfagas de viento que proceden de su interior?―Lo silenció Ino dejándolo con cara de tonto.

―Si tuvieras pelo te habrías dado cuenta―bromeó Anko no haciéndole mucho caso, pues estaba más centrada en intentar apartar a la joven de en medio.

―¡No es eso!―exclamó Hinata rechazando los empujones que la dama de las serpientes le propinaba con sutileza queriendo abrirse paso.

―¿Entonces?―Se interesó la pelimorada deteniéndose para prestarle atención mientras fijaba su mirada sobre la de su ex-alumna percatándose del serio semblante que ésta mostraba.

―No estamos solos―informó la Hyuga ya con el Byakugan activado bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros.―Es un chakra ajeno a nosotros y muy débil, apenas lo aprecio―añadió analizando todo cuanto sus ojos eran capaces de percibir.

―En tal caso...―meditó durante escasos segundos la dama de las serpientes―Vayamos a averiguar quién es―concluyó decidida sin retirar su opresora mirada de encima de la peliazul aguardando a que ésta se apartara de su camino antes de que ella misma optara por quitarla.

―Mitarashi, se acabó tu momento de gloria―notificó Ibiki cogiéndola del brazo para sacarla de la entrada de la cueva ocasionando que ésta le lanzara una intimidante mirada de advertencia. ―Hyuga al frente, tú nos guías―ordenó seguidamente ignorando las quejas de su compañera de trabajo.

La aludida simplemente asintió obedientemente antes de comenzar a caminar despacio y con cautela por la húmeda y sinuosa cueva esquivando las puntiagudas estalagmitas que invadían parte del suelo con propiedad.

El frío viento que silbaba grotescamente recorriendo cada recoveco del lugar, azotaba con estremecedoras caricias el fino rostro de la kunoichi haciendo que su larga cabellera se agitara a su compás acompañando al reiterante goteo del agua que se deslizada con una elegancia escalofriante por cada amenazadora estalactita. La melodía que formaban conjuntamente el sonido sobrecogedor del viento unido a las tintineantes perlas que pendulaban del techo agoniosas por caer, le otorgaba a la gruta una sensación de espeluznante calma digna de admiración.

A medida que la joven avanzaba, la penumbra lo hacía con ella incrementando la oscuridad, así como la amplitud y el eco del lugar. Aquello parecía no tener fin.

―Venga Anko-san, yo te ayudo.―Se prestó Ino una vez que su amiga tomó la delantera temerosa de que la embarazada se resbalara siendo consciente de la humedad del lugar, la cual había formado algunos charcos sobre el irregular suelo rocoso.

―Ésta me la pagas, taladrado―advirtió la pelimorada no de acuerdo con ir ella en medio de la cola observando como el examinador teórico de los exámenes Chunnin le pasaba delante colocándose a escasos pasos de la ojiperla.

―Esto no tiene sentido―bufó cansinamente Shikamaru desde un par de metros de distancia de los otros mientras entraba no muy convencido en la caverna cerrando así la fila.

El grupo recorría el inhóspito lugar, semejante a un amplio pasadizo echo a manos de la naturaleza, avanzando con lentitud debido a la oscuridad y a las numerosas rocas y accidentes geológicos que les dificultaban notablemente el paso.

Los cabezazos y los resbalones eran bastante frecuentes, por lo que con pies de plomo y dejándose un pequeño margen de distancia entre ellos por si alguien se caía, seguían a Hinata en la distancia.

Las resbaladizas paredes les servían de punto de apoyo, de manera que la gran mayoría de ellos caminaban aferrándose a ellas temerosos de pegar algún patinazo inesperado.

El Nara iba en último lugar analizando con curiosidad el lóbrego lugar avanzando con cierta despreocupación, prestando más atención a las peculiares formas del techo que a las abruptas irregularidades del suelo, fue entonces cuando dio un paso en falso pisando una traicionera piedra que provocó su caída acompañada de un estrepitoso sonido que hizo que todos sus compañeros se voltearan de inmediato.

―¡Si es que no eres más torpe porque entonces acababas en pato!―vociferó la Mitarashi deteniendo el paso ante el estruendo que provocó que un par de estalactitas se tambalearan.

―¡Pero te quieres callar!―instó la Yamanaka en un arrebato no pasando por alto la inestabilidad que al parecer presentaba el techo pegándole un brusco tirón del brazo por el que la tenía agarrada a modo de aviso con sus azulados orbes aún clavados con cierto temor en el techo.

―Eso es, gritad más.―Les increpó Shikamaru mientras intentaba incorporarse ignorando las agudas punzadas de dolor que habían comenzado a acribillarle intermitentemente el tobillo.

―¡He encontrado la salida!―Se oyó gritar a Hinata en la lejanía, quién se mantenía ajena a todo lo sucedido centrada en el punto de luz que percibía a unos metros de distancia de su posición.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso, todos aquellos sonidos provocaron que las estalactitas comenzaran a desprenderse, una tras otra, dando lugar a una mortífera trampa.

―¡Corred!―ordenó Ibiki jalando del brazo de la Mitarashi con el objetivo de que ésta pasara delante ya que ella no estaba precisamente para eso.

La Hyuga, al percatarse de la escena que se estaba aconteciendo a sus espaladas, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta apoderarse de la mano de la examinadora, arrastrándola tras ella hasta lograr salir de allí por la oquedad que había encontrado instantes antes.

Una vez que la dejó fuera de peligro, volvió a adentrarse en la gruta, esquivando de la mejor manera que podía aquella peligrosa lluvia hasta poder acceder a los otros tres, quienes avanzaban con dificultad debido a la cojera de Shikamaru.

―Joder... ahora no puedo curarte.―Se lamentaba Ino intentando andar cargando con su compañero junto con la ayuda de Ibiki.

―¡Cuidado!―alertaron los dos hombres horrorizados al observar como una de las estalactitas se precipitaba directa hacia la ubicación de la rubia, quien la esquivó de milagro ganándose una fuerte contusión en el hombro, el dolor de la cual procuró reprimir con profesionalidad.

―Salid vosotros, yo me quedo aquí―notificó el de la coleta con firmeza aseverado su expresión no pudiendo pasar desapercibido ante lo que le acababa de pasar a su antigua compañera de equipo, palabras que hicieron que la rubia le lanzara una dura mirada de desaprobación acompañadas de algún posible "Y una mierda", que jamás llegó a pronunciar dado que se le adelantaron.

―¡Dejadme sitio!―ordenó la ojiperla desde escasos metros de distancia acercándose a ellos con rapidez elaborando una apresurada secuencia de sellos.―¡Shugo Hakke Rokujūyon shō!―añadió seguidamente ocasionando que el escudo de las 64 palmas protectoras los rodeara a todos ellos con eficacia después de que la kunoichi se hubiera ubicado en el centro del pequeño grupo.

―¡Hinata-chan!―Se alegró Ino agradecida de ver que su compañera se encontraba bien, con tan sólo un par de rasguños.

―Hyuga, ¿crees que podrías alargarlo hasta que acabe el desprendimiento?―cuestionó Ibiki interesado por la utilidad de aquel magnífico jutsu mientras aprovechaba para cargarse a Shikamaru al hombro.

**&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0**

Entre tanto, fuera, la Mitarashi se encontraba observando con atención el lugar dónde la novia del Hokage la había dejado.

Era una especie de bosque poco frondoso, como si fuera el claro de uno de mayor envergadura, rodeado por prominentes y espesos árboles de dimensiones y antigüedad considerables, en el cual, se abría paso otra cavidad rocosa a varios metros de distancia de la anterior. La curiosidad acabó comiéndose a la discípula de Orochimaru, quien no pudiendo controlar por mucho tiempo más su instinto indagador, se aproximó a la entrada de dicha gruta.

Mientras andaba, pisó algo , objeto que a juzgar por el sonido que emitió, lo más probable era que se hubiera roto.

Levantó el pie del lugar pudiendo visualizar de esa manera unas gafas con los cristales un poco desquebrajados.

―¿Puedes pasármelas?―postuló una voz femenina que no infundía excesiva confianza, la cual emergía de detrás de uno de los árboles que había por allí.

―Agáchate tú―contestó Anko de mala manera frunciendo levemente el ceño al observar, momentos después, a una pelirroja que iba a tientas para evitar chocarse con algo mientras se le acercaba dando cortos e indecisos pasos careciendo de la certeza de donde pisaba.

Definitivamente las gafas eran suyas.

La Mitarashi se la quedó mirando descaradamente y con cierto regocijo mientras se recostaba en su habitual plan pasota sobre la áspera entrada de la nueva cueva que había encontrado.

La chica continuó andando, ajena a los intimidantes orbes de la ojicaramelo, hasta que optó por ponerse a gatear para poder encontrar así sus lentes.

―Tú eras miembro de Taka ¿cierto?―interrogó la del moño sin retirar su amenazadora mirada de encima de Karin, contemplando como ésta se colocaba las extraviadas gafas una vez que logró dar con ellas.

―Taka quedó disuelto tras la muerte de su fundador, Uchiha Sasuke―informó la joven secamente incorporándose del suelo, pudiendo de ese modo encarar a la Jonnin que la examinaba con los brazos cruzados.

―Ya, pero resulta que hay un par de cosas que no nos cuadran en Konoha respecto a lo de esa defunción―comenzó a decir la pelimorada con su imponente y desafiante tono de voz.

―En Konoha nunca os cuadran las cosas, sois de lo peor que ha podido existir en el mundo shinobi―soltó la muchacha de rojiza cabellera sin rodeos.

Aquellas palabras produjeron que un par de kunais procedentes de la gabardina de la Mitarashi la dejaran inmovilizada clavándose en ambas mangas de aquella especie de chaqueta que Karin llevaba y, finalmente, en el árbol que había tras ella.

―El siguiente irá al cuello, no sé como lo ves―amenazó Anko poniéndose seria, ya se habían terminado las tonterías.

―Je―vaciló la joven sorprendida por la falta de consideración de aquella mujer―¿Qué clase de información quieres?―agregó seguidamente mirando a su atacante por encima del cristal de los lentes.

―¿Vas a proporcionármela?―indagó directamente la ojicaramelo.

―Depende...―titubeó Karin trazando una malévola sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios ocasionando que un mohín de desconfianza atentara fugazmente contra la severa y presuntuosa expresión de la dama de las serpientes, quién recuperó de inmediato la compostura.

―Hace dos noches desapareció una kunoichi médico de nuestra villa y lo cierto es que no he dejado de darle vueltas al asunto, pues creo que dicho suceso tiene relación con el extraño asesinato de nuestro querido shinobi renegado―explicó la pelimorada su teoría revelando de esa manera aquello que llevaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde un primer momento pero que hasta ahora no había revelado, pues la situación de los de la villa ya era lo bastante peliaguda como para meter más el dedo en la yaga.

―No le encuentro relación alguna―atajó la chica de orbes rojizos.

Ante esas palabras, una expresión de crispación se esculpió en el rostro de la Jonnin, quién apropiándose de un kunai extraído de la manga diestra de su ocre gabardina, atentó contra la parte más noble de la muchacha, pues el arma acabó incrustada en la madera del tronco, a un par de milímetros más abajo de la entrepierna de su prisionera; la cual se espatarró atemorizada ante los prontos de aquella loca embarazada.

―Sé que mientes Karin, al igual que sé que mi teoría no es del todo errónea. No te atrevas a llevarme la contraria, no te lo toleraré una vez más, niñata―siseó la del moño a modo de advertencia agravando su amenazador tono de voz.―Ahora, vas a contestar a todo cuanto te pregunte ¿estamos? A ver si aprendes que una embarazada puede llegar a ser más peligrosa que un escuadrón de ANBUs entero―prosiguió hablando, elevando la voz paulatinamente mientras se le aproximaba con pasos decididos y resonantes capaces de infundirle respeto a cualquiera.―¡Contesta!―gritó cogiéndola violentamente por el cuello de la chaqueta una vez que se ubicó delante suya.

―¡¿A qué quieres que te conteste si no me has preguntado nada?!―Se defendió la de las gafas sosteniéndole la dura mirada a su interrogadora.

―¿A no? ¿Estás segura de que no te he preguntado nada?―formuló enfurecida la examinadora acentuando la opresión de su agarre, tanto, que acabó rasgándole la ropa por la zona donde los kunais la mantenían aferrada al árbol, lanzándola posteriormente al suelo con desprecio.―Te lo advierto, procura no soltarme más vaciladas de semejante calibre si aprecias tu existencia―aconsejó sin quitarle el ojo de encima observando como la joven se palpaba las raídas mangas de su ahora destrozada prenda de vestir―Hay una cosa que se llaman indirectas, las cuales, al parecer, tú no captas... ¡¿Dónde está Haruno Sakura?!―acabó vociferando la Mitarashi mientras hacía que numerosas serpientes descendieran desde sus brazos hasta rodear el cuerpo de su presa dejándola así completamente inmovilizada y maniatada.

El silencio fue todo con lo que se encontró, pues a pesar de que le mantenía sus acaramelados orbes fijados de forma estremecedora sobre ella, la joven parecía no estar por la labor de responder.

―Vamos, habla, no tienes escapatoria―presionó la discípula de Orochimaru haciendo que sus reptiles incrementaran la presión que ejercían sobre el cuerpo de la prisionera.―No aceptaré un no por respuesta―añadió.

―N-no sé... dónde está ella, ni... ni siquiera sé... quién es...―declaró costosamente la pelirroja comenzando a notar la falta de oxígeno debido a la dificultad que sentía para respirar.

―¡Tú eres imbécil ¿no?! Sí, es eso, a ti no te llega el riego―explotó la Jonnin perdiendo los estribos―¡Si te digo que no acepto un no por respuesta, ¿para qué coño me sueltas que no tienes ni idea, pedazo de capulla?!―demandó seguidamente una explicación intensificando notoriamente el flujo de su chakra a fin de que las serpientes multiplicaran la fuerza del agarre.

Karin empezó a balbucear cosas y a retorcerse en el suelo bajo la autoritaria mirada de la Mitarashi, hasta que, finalmente, la falta de oxígeno fue excesiva y calló aturdida en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

―Anko, si la matas, poco vamos a hacer―anunció Ibiki saliendo de la cueva seguido del resto de integrantes del grupo.

―Ya puedes dejarme en el suelo―pidió Shikamaru no muy conforme con viajar en el hombro del Jonnin, quién obedeció dejándolo sentado sobre una de las rocas.

―No te muevas hasta que no te mire ese tobillo―instó Ino, también saliendo de la cueva, ayudando a Hinata a caminar.

La examinadora de los exámenes Chunnin deslizó su mirada por todos y cada uno de ellos deteniéndola extrañada sobre la Hyuga.

―¿Qué le ha pasado?―Se preocupó sin retirar sus orbes de encima de la chica.

―Sólo necesita recuperar algo de chakra, se ha forzado demasiado manteniendo activado su jutsu hasta que ha finalizado el derrumbe―informó la Yamanaka dejándola sentada con cuidado junto a Shikamaru para proceder a curarle la torcedura al mismo.

―Anko.―La volvió a llamar Ibiki al comprobar que había pasado de él.

―Ya voy...―Se resignó la aludida aflojando la atadura de la antigua integrante de Taka.

―Bien, levántate―imperó el calvo aproximándose hacia la muchacha de rojo cabello bajo la mirada de desacuerdo de la pelimorada.―Vamos a hacerte un pequeño interrogatorio sobre la muerte de Uchiha―agregó deteniéndose ante ella.

―¿Y qué hay de Sakura-chan?―interrumpió Ino sin desatender la cura que estaba realizando.

―Continuaremos con la búsqueda de Haruno, pero ahora que tenemos a una persona cercana a Sasuke, intentaremos sacarle algo de información y después ya seguiremos con lo nuestro―argumentó el examinador teórico de los Chunnin.

―Esa no va a hablar tan fácilmente―refunfuñó Anko estirando de sus serpientes para levantar a la debilitada Karin ya que al parecer ella no estaba por la labor.―Si que tienes los pulmones flojos―comentó a los pocos segundos no acabando de entender cómo había podido perder tantas fuerzas por unos minutos sin aire teniendo en cuenta que era una shinobi.

―A ver, me haces daño―protestó ésta al notar nuevamente presión en su cuerpo.

―Oh...pobrecita―pronunció la Mitarashi con ternura fingida en su voz―Sabes qué, ¡qué te jodes!―anexionó seguidamente al tiempo que pegaba un fuerte tirón de sus serpientes provocando de esa manera que la pelirroja se levantara instantáneamente.

―Veamos Karin, una pregunta simple ¿dónde está el cadáver de Uchiha?―interrogó Morino desafiando la retadora mirada escarlata de la ex-Taka.

―Y yo que sé―respondió ella cortante girándole la cara con altanería rompiendo así el contacto visual.

―Ya... ¿segura?―insistió el calvo con paciencia.

―¡¿Estás sordo o qué?! Te he dicho que no lo sé, ese pirado era un imbécil suicida con sed de sangre, no me extraña que se lo acabaran cargando―declaró la joven empezando a hartarse de la situación.

―¿Reconociste de que nación eran los que lo llevaron a cabo?―formuló sin ofrecer tregua intentando rascar algún dato clave.

―Sí, claro, no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer mientras intentan matarme que ponerme a averiguar de qué villa proceden mis futuros verdugos.―Se cachondeó Karin con sarcasmo tiznando su voz antes de que una mueca de dolor se apoderara de su rostro por cortesía de los reptiles de la Mitarashi.―No, no lo sé, eran ANBUs, iban enmascarados, no se les veían los protectores de identificación―confesó bajo la concentrada mirada del Jonnin.

―Entiendo...―Se quedó pensativo el interrogador―¿Pudiste reconocer algún jutsu distintivo o algún chakra fuera de lo común?―probó suerte guiándose ésta vez por las técnicas del enemigo.

―Tengo suerte de estar viva, créeme que si tú hubieras estado en mi situación también hubieras salido por patas. Había de todo, tanto chakras de naturaleza ígnea, como acuática, de viento, de rayo...―explicó siendo de todo, menos esclarecedora.

―De acuerdo, lo dejaremos aquí―suspiró Ibiki con pesadez dándose cuenta de que así no iban a llegar a ningún sitio.

―¿Puedo irme ya?―indagó Karin sin tener muy claro si mirar a aquel que la había interrogado, o a la sádica zumbada que la estaba sujetando.

―¡No!―pronunciaron ambos examinadores de forma tajante.

―¿Nos ponemos ya en marcha?, no quiero perder también a Sakura―pidió Ino haciéndose un hueco en la conversación una vez que hubo terminado de adecentar el tobillo del Nara.

―Ino-chan...―murmuró Hinata apreciando el dolor que albergaban los celestes orbes de la rubia.

―A ver, ni de coña me ponéis a mí a patear una noche entera―protestó la Mitarashi poniendo los puntos sobre las íes a sabiendas de que la tarde pronto llegaría a su fin.

―Anko-san, esto es un escuadrón de búsqueda y rastreo; no podemos permitirnos descansar hasta avanzar con la misión. Aún no hemos averiguado nada sobre el paradero de la Haruno y como bien dice Ino, debemos continuar hasta tener alguna pista―explicó Ibiki competentemente ganándose una mirada por parte de la Jonnin a la que no todo el mundo sobrevive.

―Ibiki.―Le llamó la atención su compañera―¿Sabes que no es conveniente llevarle la contraria a una embarazada?―cuestionó manteniendo sus orbes ligeramente entornados fijados sobre los de él.

―Anko, yo te veo con energía suficiente como para avanzar un poco más―opinó él.

―Claaaro...―pronunció ella sarcásticamente.―Pero es que resulta que como siga explotando mi chakra de ésta manera, lo voy a agotar antes de hora―Dejó caer "disimuladamente" desviando su mirada hacia la retenida, culpándola de su supuesto descenso radical del chakra por mantenerla atada con sus preciados reptiles.

―Shikamaru, átala―ordenó el líder del grupo.

El Nara, al oír las palabras de su superior, enarcó una ceja y acto seguido se retiró del lado de Ino y de Hinata con parsimonia para dirigirse pausadamente hacia la antigua integrante de Taka.

―Pfff... de aquí a que llegue me habrá dado un paro―bromeó la Mitarashi con aquel divertido tono que tanto la caracterizaba.

Shikamaru optó por ignorarla y continuar con lo suyo. Una vez que se ubicó delante de la prisionera, extrajo una cuerda de su mochila y procedió a atarla.

―Ya puedes soltarla―informó el de la coleta mirando con pereza a Anko, quien no dudó ni un segundo en deshacer su técnica encaminándose poco después hacia un árbol para recostarse contra el tronco de éste liberando un pesaroso suspiro.

―Por mucho que me retengáis, no vais a conseguir más de lo que ya os he dicho―manifestó la que un día fue compañera de Sasuke denotando altivez y seguridad en su voz.

―Y a mí qué me cuentas―respondió el Nara al comentario encogiéndose de hombros antes de voltearse con el objetivo de dirigirse nuevamente hacia su posición inicial.

Karin deslizó rápidamente su furtiva mirada por todos los presentes y, tras comprobar que nadie le prestaba atención, deshizo hábilmente y sin apenas esfuerzo su atadura. Acto seguido, roció con aquel extraño veneno rosa que siempre llevaba encima a la persona que tenía más cerca en aquellos instantes, Shikamaru, quién se desplomó en cuestión de décimas de segundo; tiempo suficiente como para que el resto de sus compañeros rodearan a la muchacha poniéndose en guardia impidiendo así su huida.

―¡Shintenshin no Jutsu!―La Yamanaka no dudó ni un instante en actuar, pues le sobró tiempo para realizar su técnica de transferencia mental provocando que su cuerpo quedara inconsciente bajo la supervisión de la ya más estable Hinata, mientras que el de Karin se mantenía estático gracias al control que la rubia estaba ejerciendo sobre él.

Segundos después, el Nara desveló el cambiazo ubicándose tras la pelirroja.

―Kagemane no Jutsu―murmuró a sus espaldas asegurándose así que ésta se quedara bien quietecita cuando Ino la liberara, al fin y al cabo, su sombra imitadora era infalible.

―¡Bien hecho, Ino-chan!―La felicitó la ojiperla una vez que la alumna del difunto Asuma regresó a su cuerpo.

La rubia correspondió con una sonrisa victoriosa lanzándole una mirada de complicidad al Nara, su formación seguía siendo perfecta.

―¡Si es que ni el nudo de una puta cuerda!―Le reprendió la pelimorada enfurecida al vago agachándose para apoderarse ella de la soga.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en ella con desconcierto y algo de miedo, temerosas de su siguiente actuación.

Anko atravesó con andar decidido los escasos pasos que la separaban de la kunoichi apresada dispuesta a enrollar fuertemente el utensilio alrededor del cuerpo de la joven con cierta presión, atadura que aseguró con un eficaz nudo que dejaba un trozo de cuerda libre para permitir que alguien la cogiera.

―Libérala―imperó la mujer de morada cabellera mirando mosqueada al de la coleta.

Éste le hizo caso y, entonces, ató el extremo de la soga a uno de los árboles dejando así a Karin vetada de cualquier libertad de movimiento.

―¡Quién se atreva a negarme mi derecho a dormir esta noche, no verá amanecer mañana! ¿estamos?―Se impuso la ojicaramelo autoritariamente clavando amenazante sus orbes sobre cada uno de sus compañeros haciendo que estos callaran por seguridad propia.

Los allí presentes dieron por sentado que Sakura tendría que esperar, pero bueno, al menos tenían cautiva a una ex-miembro de Taka gracias al aviso de Hinata y, poco después, a la intervención de la Mitarashi, seguida de la espléndida colaboración en equipo de Ino y Shikamaru.

Todos optaron por acomodarse de la mejor manera que pudieron en aquel claro del bosque ubicado entre dos extrañas cuevas: la Hyuga y la Yamanaka se recostaron sobre sus mochilas tumbadas en la hierba y comenzaron a hablar, el Nara se estiró cerca del árbol donde estaba Karin, Anko se encaramó, nadie sabe cómo, a la copa de uno de los árboles e Ibiki, se quedó sentado delante de la hoguera que escasos minutos antes había encendido, contemplando cómo los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaban en el horizonte.

**&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0**

Una agradable sensación logró sacarme de mi profundo estado de somnolencia de manera dulce y cariñosa.

No quería abrir los ojos, me gustaba disfrutar del placer que me producían sus labios al recorrer suavemente la extensión de mi cuello.

Me encontraba acurrucada sobre su pecho con ambos brazos rodeando su espalda, él, por su parte, me mantenía aferrada a su cuerpo con una de sus manos en mi cintura y con la otra acariciándome tiernamente el pelo.

―¿Has dormido algo?―Se interesó Sasuke deslizando su mano desde mi cabeza hasta una de mis mejillas provocando de ese modo que yo abriera lentamente los ojos encontrándome con aquella arrebatadora mirada.

―Lo que tú me has dejado―afirmé buscando sus labios.

Él encontró los míos sin dificultad alguna dejándome casi sin aire después de aquel espectacular beso en el que pude notar como una leve sonrisa maliciosa se trazada en su boca ante mi comentario.

―Tú tampoco me has dado mucha tregua.―Se defendió él poco después robándome cortos pero intensos besos en mis sonrojados labios sin darme opción a hablar.

―Sasu...ke―pronuncié en uno de los intervalos entre las caricias que nos brindábamos mutuamente mientras intentaba controlar mi ya agitada respiración.

―¿Mmm...?―Me prestó atención en un nuevo lenguaje que superaba al monosilábico sin querer dejar libres mis labios ya que no cesaba de reclamarlos con poderío.

―Te...tengo que vestirme―informé dificultosamente correspondiendo con gusto todas sus lujuriosas muestras de afecto.

―Hmp, ¿segura?―cuestionó posicionándose nuevamente encima de mí iniciando un sendero de besos que comenzaba en la comisura de mis labios y que continuaba por mi cuello, siguiendo por la clavícula y deteniéndose en mis pechos, los cuales comenzó a besuquear posesivamente.

Me deshacía, era imposible resistirse a eso y él lo sabía aprovechándolo a su favor. Mis dedos comenzaron a pegarle leves tirones de sus negros y rebeldes mechones acompañando así a los involuntarios gemidos que se me escapaban y que lo alentaban a continuar.

Fue entonces cuando él optó por retirar la arrugada sábana que me tapaba, poco, pero me tapaba; no sé cómo lo hizo ya que no tuvo la necesidad de quitarse de encima de mí, seguramente le pegó un tirón y ya está.

Después de eso, continuó con su sendero hasta llegar a mi ombligo, donde se detuvo unos segundos antes de volver a comenzar siguiendo el rastro de sus húmedas y rosadas marcas que había ido dejando por todo mi abdomen.

Nuevamente llegó hasta mi boca con la intención de apoderarse de ella, no obstante, yo me adelanté a sus actos arrebatándole el beso, acto que él respondió mordiéndome levemente a modo de protesta; por suerte, supe cómo arreglarlo entrelazando mi lengua con la suya.

Estuvimos así hasta que por desgracia se nos agotó el aire, suspiré fastidiada, odiaba tener que separarme de él.

Sasuke se me quedó mirando fijamente, su semblante se había tornado serio e intimidante de sopetón. Se retiró de encima de mí con brusquedad incorporándose poco después abandonando de esa forma la cama. Observé atónita cómo se encerraba en el baño con un tremendo portazo.

¿Ahora qué le pasaba?

Lo vi salir del aseo instantes después, únicamente llevaba puesta su ropa interior y cargaba con sus pantalones y camisa, los cuales estaban chorreando debido al incidente de la ducha. Los tiró fieramente al suelo y se encaminó hacia los cajones del armario.

De allí sacó una nueva vestimenta compuesta por unos pantalones semejantes a los anteriores y una camisa gris oscuro holgada, de manga corta y cuello alto con la cremallera a medio abrochar, destacaba el emblema Uchiha en la parte posterior.

Dejó la ropa mojada colgada en una percha, la cual depositó en la barra de la cortina de la bañera después de haberse vestido.

Finalizadas dichas acciones, se detuvo junto a la mesa que presidía la confortable estancia rebuscando algo en el cajón que ésta poseía.

La sangre dejó de fluir por mis venas cuando cruzó sus orbes con los míos momentáneamente una vez que encontró lo que andaba buscando. Ahora su mirada estaba impregnada de la tonalidad sanguinaria del sharingan, aquel contacto visual ocasionó que mi corazón comenzara a repiquetear con fuerza contra mi pecho; pues no era el sharingan de siempre.

Era aquel que yo llevaba años sin ver, aquel que tiznaba sus ojos cuando casi acaba con la vida de Naruto y viceversa. Aquel que tornaba su pupila en una estrella roja de seis puntas otorgándole al iris una tonalidad más oscura que la de la mismísima noche, superior a su color natural.

Aquellos iracundos orbes eran la representación del mal en su más elevado auge ¡¿Qué narices estaba pasando?!

Comencé a temblar, la respiración se me desbocaba por momentos y mi corazón ansiaba salir de la cavidad torácica antes de provocarme un paro cardíaco.

Me impresionó, me pilló completamente desprevenida... No supe en qué momento había clavado aquellos estremecedores orbes sobre los míos, sin embargo, por alguna razón o por otra, estaba siendo capaz de sostenerle la mirada con mis atemorizados ojos observando cómo se anudaba con destreza un lazo rojo, similar al que llevaba cuando estaba bajo el liderazgo del Sannin, alrededor de su cintura.

¿A qué venía aquel cambio tan radical?

―Han venido a buscarte―notificó dejándome a mi blanca como consecuencia de sus palabras, esto no podía estar pasando.

_Fin del cap!_

_Ante todo diré que el motivo de esta doble actualización se debe al hecho de que me voy a ver obligada a ausentarme de fanfiction hasta Navidades y, posteriormente, hasta el verano que viene, pues dentro de una semana inicio el último curso de instituto en el que me juego la entrada en la carrera que quiero; espero que podáis ser comprensivos y que no deseéis matarme por la larga espera._

_De verdad, lo siento._

_Miles de disculpas, Rairaku._

_Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Por cierto, supongo que aquí ya se revela la utilidad de Anko, pues como habéis podido ver, ella ya desde un principio había relacionado la muerte de Sasuke con la desaparición de Sakura, no obstante, había preferido mantenerse en silencio sabiendo que los de la villa estaban bastante afectados._

_Sayo!_


	14. Aguardaré que no te marchites

_Buenas!_

_Tras una larga espera aquí lo tenéis, recién sacado del horno, lástima que no tenga tanto éxito ni tan buen sabor como el roscón de Reyes, pero algo es algo. Lo prometido es deuda, y a pesar de que me demoré ya que lo prometí para Navidad, aguardo de verdad que disfrutéis de la lectura y que me hagáis saber todo aquello en lo que no estéis conformes preciados lectores, pues un fic no es nada sin vosotros y sin vuestras aportaciones. En fin, únicamente decir que lamento mucho las molestias que produce tener que esperar tanto para un mero capítulo..._

_Espero que al menos podáis disfrutar de mi pequeño regalo de Reyes para todos vosotros aunque no sea gran cosa._

_**Capítulo 14: "Aguardaré, pequeña flor de cerezo, que no te marchites con mi hiriente ponzoña."**_

La sangre dejó de fluir por mis venas cuando cruzó sus orbes con los míos momentáneamente una vez que encontró lo que andaba buscando. Ahora su mirada estaba impregnada de la tonalidad sanguinaria del sharingan, aquel contacto visual ocasionó que mi corazón comenzara a repiquetear con fuerza contra mi pecho; pues no era el sharingan de siempre.

Era aquel que yo llevaba años sin ver, aquel que tiznaba sus ojos cuando casi acaba con la vida de Naruto y viceversa. Aquel que tornaba su pupila en una estrella roja de seis puntas otorgándole al iris una tonalidad más oscura que la de la mismísima noche, superior a su color natural.

Aquellos iracundos orbes eran la representación del mal en su más elevado auge ¡¿Qué narices estaba pasando?!

Comencé a temblar, la respiración se me desbocaba por momentos y mi corazón ansiaba salir de la cavidad torácica antes de provocarme un paro cardíaco.

Me impresionó, me pilló completamente desprevenida... No supe en qué momento había clavado aquellos estremecedores orbes sobre los míos, sin embargo, por alguna razón o por otra, estaba siendo capaz de sostenerle la mirada con mis atemorizados ojos observando cómo se anudaba con destreza un lazo rojo, similar al que llevaba cuando estaba bajo el liderazgo del Sannin, alrededor de su cintura.

¿A qué venía aquel cambio tan radical?

―Han venido a buscarte―notificó dejándome a mi blanca como consecuencia de sus palabras, esto no podía estar pasando.

No supe ni qué decir, ni qué hacer, ni nada... La confusión reinaba en mí, pues yo no era dueña de mi cuerpo en aquellos instantes.

Sus ojos, aquella mirada penetrante impregnada en sangre parecía surgida del propio infierno siendo él la representación de la muerte en persona; hecho que se agravó cuando sacó un arma blanca de Kami sabe dónde... era una espada, una peligrosa y afilada katana cuidadosamente enfundada en su peculiar vaina oscura. No había duda alguna, era la katana que le entregó Orochimaru durante los años que entrenó con él:chokutō; utensilio que se colocó con maestría en aquel característico lazo que ejercía de cinturón.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar asediado por el resquemor que producía en mí ver a Sasuke de tal forma, pues la cruel mirada que emanaba de sus feroces orbes no era normal; era la de un asesino.

Bien sabía que no podía dejar de lado la idea de que él era un renegado, pero se había transformado; ya no era el hombre que se había apoderado de mi corazón, el que me había besado incontables veces, el que me había dicho que me amaba... No, ahora era él de verdad, ahora mostraba su verdadera apariencia, aquella que para mí era prácticamente desconocida, pero cercana a la vez: ahora se quitaba la piel de cordero para mostrar al lobo del que en verdad se trataba.

Daba miedo, infundía pavor en mi persona, se trataba de un criminal y estaba allí plantado, ante mis turbados ojos... ¿Qué pretendía hacer?

Yo quería creer que en el fondo de su ser seguía siendo el mismo, pero su apariencia rápidamente arrancaba de mi tal idea. No tenía claro qué se supone que debía hacer, confiaba en él hasta la saciedad y lo amaba, no obstante, la incertidumbre atentaba constantemente contra mis pensamientos pretendiendo conseguir que dejara de creer en él... Sasuke...kun...

Me odié a mí misma por retroceder atemorizada como acto reflejo un par de pasos cuando él se acercó a mí, un par de pasos en los que me distancié de mis propios principios hasta toparme con los pies de la cama.

Ante tal reacción, Sasuke se detuvo y desactivó aquel desagradable sharingan volviéndole a otorgar a sus ojos la hermosa tonalidad azabache que me hipnotizaba, consiguiendo que volvieran a brotar en mí vestigios de la tranquilidad que instantes antes me había abandonado.

Suspiré profundamente procurando pausar los desbocados latidos de mi corazón antes de que éste consiguiera salir del interior de mi pecho.

―¿Sasuke-kun?―conseguí vocalizar un tanto indecisa mirándolo a sus profundos pozos negros.

Al parecer, él analizó mi trémula voz sin retirar su penetrante mirada de encima de la mía antes de proceder a hablar.

―Sakura...―murmuró en algo que se asemejó a un cansino suspiro―No deberías pasar por alto que he cambiado―añadió a modo de advertencia observándome fijamente―¿Dime, qué vas a hacer?

―¿Que qué voy a hacer de qué?―indagué a los pocos segundos sin saber a qué se refería intentando despojarme del temblor que había adquirido mi voz.

Sasuke me observó con paciencia aguardando alguna respuesta por mi parte. Yo opté por sentarme en la cama depositando mis manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, estaba desorientada, hecha un completo lío.

―La decisión es tuya.―Me alentó con un suave tono de voz tomando asiento a mi lado.

Yo lo miré buscando la respuesta en sus ojos, fue en ese momento cuando todo encajó: si Konoha estaba aquí su vida corría peligro y todo por mi maldita culpa.

Lo amaba, lo quería con todas mis fuerzas y me sentía impotente, la simple idea de que pudieran encontrarlo me horrorizaba; no por mis compañeros, sino por la presión a la que se verían sometidas tanto Konoha como Suna por parte del resto de naciones shinobi que no vacilarían en absoluto en tomar la vida del Uchiha y posiblemente acabarían cediendo pese a la oposición de Naruto...

No...no podía permitir que la vida de Sasuke estuviera nuevamente en juego después de lo que había luchado por preservarla fingiendo su propia defunción. Si esto seguía así, él volvería a estar cara a cara frente a las fauces de la muerte, maldita era mi existencia y jodido el momento en el que decidí seguirle en lugar de quedarme en la villa...

Tenía que haber una puta salida en todo esto en la que él pudiera salir indemne. Si yo me entregaba dándole a él el suficiente tiempo como para largarse...no... los de rastreo estaban aquí y por muchas excusas que me inventara averiguarían que no había estado sola todo este tiempo; además, pese a cualquier argumento acerca de mi paradero acabarían sabiendo que detrás de todo esto la única razón era él. ¡Mierda! A saber si ya tenían constancia de que verdaderamente no estaba muerto... joder...

La decisión era mía, acababa de dejar su vida en mis manos, ¿por qué? Desde un principio dijo que el día que nos encontraran yo debería alejarme de su lado e irme con los nuestros, claro estaba que eso ya carecía de total sentido, podrían leerme la mente y ya todo el plan de Sasuke por proteger su vida se iría al traste... No teníamos plan B.

Karin en su momento tuvo razón, soy una entrometida y por mi culpa Sasuke acabaría pagando por ambos, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que haber alguna manera de arreglar esto.

―Sakura.―Me llamó sacándome de mis pensamientos―Eres libre de irte con ellos, si es eso lo que deseas yo no te retendré―aclaró con voz taciturna manteniendo la cabeza gacha dejando que sus mechones se deslizaran por la extensión de su rostro.

―No, no pienso dejar que nos encuentren; no voy a tolerar que tengas que pasar otra vez por lo mismo―refuté mostrando cierta seguridad en mi voz―Voy a seguir a tu lado, no he llegado tan lejos para dejarte ahora solo e irme―agregué mirándolo con confianza a los ojos después de que él hubiera alzado nuevamente la cabeza tras oír mis palabras.

―¿Estás segura de querer ayudar a un renegado?―interrogó él con sutil desconcierto.

―Para los demás puede que seas un renegado, un homicida o un asesino; y a pesar de que antes me has dado pánico, para mí eres Sasuke y seguirás siendo tú; nada más―Dejé claro apoyándome sobre su hombro, él me miró de reojo trazando una leve sonrisa, ciertamente apesadumbrada, en sus labios antes de rodearme con ambos brazos; abrazo que yo culminé depositando mis labios sobre los suyos.

"Aguardaré, pequeña flor de cerezo, que no te marchites con mi hiriente ponzoña."

**&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0**

Entre tanto, en el claro del bosque donde se encontraba uno de los equipos de rastreo, dos de las integrantes se negaban a caer rendidas a los pies del sueño amparadas por la plateada Luna que colmaba de reflejos la verde hierba sobre la que yacían hablando en susurros, consiguiendo así hacerle frente a la somnolencia propiciada por la estrellada bóveda nocturna y por el cansancio.

―Hinata-chan, ¿estás segura?―Se interesó alegre su rubia amiga procurando controlar la intensidad de su voz debido a la gran noticia.

―No lo sé Ino-chan, pero por favor, no te precipites; tengo mis dudas...―murmuró la ojiperla desviando su mirada al cielo para poder apreciar la espléndida Luna llena.

De vez en cuando, finas ráfagas del frío aire otoñal recorrían la pequeña zona boscosa provocando que las ramas de los árboles se agitaran a su compás liberando algunas de sus hojas, pues la gran mayoría no las mudaban debido a su condición de ser plantas de hoja perenne; pero siempre hay alguna que se escapa queriendo danzar al compás de la agradable melodía natural.

Las dos jóvenes se acurrucaron para resguardarse un poco de aquella penetrante brisa propia de la época a sabiendas de que el frío no perdonaba a nadie.

―Hina-chan―La llamó la Yamanaka en voz baja ocasionando que la aludida desviara su mirada del astro que gobernaba la noche para poder enfocarla a ella a la espera de sus palabras.―Deberíamos decírselo al resto―opinó la misma observando con cierta disconformidad la alicaída expresión de la joven Hyuga.

―Ya... pero es que...¿ y si es una falsa alarma?―dudó la chica de largos cabellos azulados no muy convencida―No quiero decepcionar a nadie causándoles falsas expectativas―argumentó seguidamente mostrando su habitual indecisión.

―Vamos, eres tú la única shinobi de rastreo que hay en nuestro escuadrón, y una de las mejores. Estoy segura de que tu Byakugan está en lo cierto.―La animó la joven de celestes orbes insistentemente.

―Aún así no quiero asegurar nada, hay algo que me impide reconocer con nitidez las dos fuentes de chakra que presiento; sin embargo, sé que son cercanos a nosotros―continuó la peliazul no muy segura ya que había algo que no le cuadraba en absoluto mientras observaba con detenimiento y cierta desconfianza la pequeña cueva que estaba todavía por explorar.

―Razón de más si el chakra te suena, yo creo que deberíamos actuar cuanto antes; puede que estemos perdiendo un tiempo muy valioso―comentó la rubia animada incorporándose con agilidad del césped dispuesta a ponerse en acción.

―No sabéis dónde os estáis metiendo―intervino Karin advirtiéndolas con sorna en su voz desde el tronco del árbol en el que estaba atada.

―¿Y tú qué coño haces escuchando conversaciones ajenas?―Le echó en cara una molesta Ino mirándola amenazante con el ceño fruncido en la distancia.

―Sois vosotras las escandalosas, es imposible no escucharos.―Se excusó la pelirroja con su habitual altanería.―En especial tú, voz de pito― aclaró haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para poder señalar a la kunoichi de la coleta.

―Mira, deja de tocarme las narices y cállate―imperó con autoridad la ojiceleste lanzándole sin rodeos una de sus flores venenosas para adormecerla harta de sus impertinencias.

Dicho ataque, le dio de pleno a su víctima, la cual desfalleció cayendo en una profunda inconsciencia segundos después.

―Ino-chan...―clamó la novia del Hokage.

―Lo siento Hinata, a esta gente hay que darles de su propia medicina―Se disculpó la chica de rubia cabellera ― Tsk, así aprenderá a no vacilarme―agregó lanzándole una última mirada recelosa a la antigua integrante de Taka.

―No, no es eso...―Le restó importancia la Hyuga ganándose una mueca de extrañeza por parte de su compañera, la cual no acababa de tener claro lo que pasaba.―Mira―añadió alzando su perlada mirada al cielo, acto que fue copiado por la otra joven.

Ambas visualizaron como un pequeño pájaro cargado con un pergamino daba vueltas por la zona descendiendo paulatinamente hacia donde ellas se encontraban.

―¡Es de Sai!―Se alegró la Yamanaka tras haber observado con mayor detenimiento al animal de tinta.

Éste aterrizó sobre el hombro de la alumna del difunto Asuma y le entregó el rollo, objeto que de inmediato ella extendió en el suelo para que el ave se fundiera con el papel dando lugar a un cifrado mensaje.

"_Conocemos el paradero del cadáver de Uchiha Sasuke; sin embargo, hay motivos para pensar que el cuerpo no es el original. Nos hemos dividido y pronto llegaremos a vuestra ubicación"_

Después de descodificar el mensaje en voz baja ambas se quedaron pensativas.

―¿De dónde habrán sacado esta información?―Se interesó la Hyuga contemplando el pergamino.

―A saber, ten en cuenta que la totalidad de integrantes del otro grupo son plenamente de rastreo; recuerda que en él están tu primo Neji-san, Kiba y Shino, además de Sai; y todos ellos bajo el liderazgo de Kakashi-sensei―explicó Ino observando el mensaje desde diferentes perspectivas con la esperanza de hallar información oculta o algo por el estilo.―Aún así, me gustaría saber por qué no se centran de una vez en el verdadero objetivo de la misión; a Sasuke ya lo hemos perdido, no querrán también que suframos la pérdida de Sakura...―Se lamentó intentando evitar que la preocupación volviera a apropiarse de todo su ser.

―Quizá se les haya presentado una buena oportunidad para informarse acerca de la defunción del antiguo integrante del equipo siete―interpretó Hinata analizando con su Byakugan el contenido del rollo asegurándose así de que no se trataba de ninguna trampa.

―Tal vez tengas razón―sopesó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

_**Flashback del otro grupo de rastreo durante aquella misma mañana**_

―_Mis insectos no han localizado rastro alguno de Haruno Sakura―informó Shino haciendo volver a todos sus pequeños ayudantes después de haberlos enviado a rastrear la zona en la que se encontraban y sus alrededores._

―_Akamaru y yo estamos frustrados...―protestó Kiba observando deprimido cómo los pequeños bichitos se introducían en las mangas de la chaqueta de su compañero.―No percibimos ningún olor que se pueda relacionar con Sakura―añadió cabizbajo sentado sobre el lomo de su fiel cánido explicando el porqué de su bajada drástica de moral._

―_Ni mi Sharingan ni el Byakugan de Neji logran captar indicios de fuentes de chakra por esta zona―corroboró Kakashi saltando ágilmente desde uno de los árboles hasta el suelo fangoso del bosque, lugar donde se encontraban el resto de integrantes del grupo, seguido por el Hyuga. ―Pakkun tampoco ha tenido suerte...―agregó momentos después tomando asiento sobre una de las rocas._

―_Nada de nada...―comentó Sai en un pesaroso suspiro bajo la mirada esperanzadora de sus compañeros una vez que hubo tomado tierra después de haber rastreado los diversos sectores del territorio por los aires._

―_¿Y los ratones?―formuló el propietario de Akamaru acariciando con aburrimiento el suave pelo de éste mientras contemplaba como los pequeños roedores se aproximaban hasta el ANBU, quien negó con la cabeza antes de anular el jutsu._

―_Pffff... pues estamos apañados―sentenció el Inuzuka de un bufido desplomándose sobre su perro harto de la situación._

―_Sea quién sea el que se la ha llevado, no es un novato―comentó el Hyuga recostándose sobre la corteza de uno de los árboles._

―_Ordinario precisamente no es, eso te lo aseguro; nadie burla a nuestro olfato tan fácilmente― reafirmó Kiba mirando al primo de su querida compañera de equipo antes de hundir nuevamente su cabeza entre el espeso pelo del animal queriéndose olvidar del mundo._

―_Bueno, bueno―comenzó a decir el Hatake asumiendo su papel como líder un tanto presionado por el aura de desánimo que había en el ambiente.―Apuesto que si...―sus palabras se detuvieron instantáneamente al notar una presencia ajena por los alrededores._

_Sin pensárselo dos veces, activó el sharingan haciendo que sus subordinados se pusieran en guardia._

_El peliplateado se encaramó fugazmente en uno de los árboles pudiendo así visualizar al intruso, al cual le lanzó un kunai como señuelo obligándolo de esa forma a cambiar su posición para esquivarlo; movimiento que el ninja copia aprovechó apareciendo tras él con un amenazador Raikiri apuntándole directamente al cuello._

―_Quieto―imperó Kakashi manteniendo su mortífero jutsu a pocos centímetros de la garganta de su prisionero consiguiendo que éste se viera obligado a obedecer._

_El resto de los allí presentes rodearon a ambos hombres tras presenciar la efectividad del Jounin._

―_Suéltalo―ordenó Sai mostrando confianza en su rostro mientras avanzaba un par de pasos hasta situarse ante el poseedor del sharingan y su prisionero._

_Todos miraron al joven perplejos sin entender a qué venía aquel extraño comportamiento._

_El Hatake lo observó demandando una explicación atenuando un poco su técnica sin acabar de anularla, ante la cual cosa el joven ANBU asintió calmado acabando así de convencerlo; pues el líder del equipo finalmente liberó a su improvisada presa._

―_Identifícate―masculló de inmediato el hombre de plateada cabellera sin bajar la guardia._

―_Eres un ANBU de Kirigakure ¿no es así?―atajó Sai analizando al sujeto que tenía ante él ocasionando que éste asintiera deshaciendo segundos después su transformación._

―_Ao...―suspiró un más calmado Kakashi reconociendo a uno de los fieles acompañantes de la Mizukage._

―_Lamento el altercado, no esperaba encontraros por aquí.―Se excusó el hombre que cubría uno de sus ojos bajo un parche._

―_No, somos nosotros los que debemos disculparnos...¿puede saberse la razón que te trae por terrenos tan alejados de la villa de la Niebla?―Se interesó seguidamente el ninja copia._

―_Lo cierto es que me dirigía hacia Konoha, pero el haberos encontrado reducirá los riesgos que acarrea ésta misión para ambas aldeas, al parecer la fortuna aún nos sonríe―informó el shinobi bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes._

―_¿A qué te refieres?―indagó el Hatake con el ceño levemente fruncido._

―_No tenemos demasiado tiempo, Mei-sama está poniendo en juego su propia existencia con tal de que ésta información sea entregada de inmediato a vuestro Hokage sin que ninguna otra aldea sepa nada al respecto; de ser así la Alianza entera se nos echaría encima._

―_Está bien―comprendió el hombre que se encargaba del liderazgo del grupo a sabiendas del rumbo que tomaría la conversación―Este no es un buen lugar para hablar de ello―agregó antes de proceder a realizar una rápida secuencia de sellos para hacer un socavón en el suelo que les serviría de escondite por unos minutos._

_Una vez que todos estuvieron en el interior de éste, la conversación fue reanudada._

―_Dos de nuestros ANBUs se presentaron, hace poco más de dos días, en Kirigakure alegando que traían el cadáver de vuestro renegado de mayor categoría. Mizukage-sama se encargó de que la noticia no se extendiera entre los nuestros, de hecho, no permitió que los pocos que lo sabíamos tuviéramos acceso al cuerpo, ni tan sólo para realizar las pruebas médicas básicas establecidas por prevención. Únicamente dio potestad para informar, mediante el pergamino que se os fue enviado, de la defunción del sujeto sin indicar remitente; como ya sabéis las legislaciones se han endurecido y ya no se permite revelar la identidad ni la procedencia de los verdugos―explicó el ANBU en voz baja pero solemne―No obstante, puedo asegurar, que uno de ellos no era originario de nuestra tierra―aclaró el hombre de azulones cabellos ocasionando que más de uno de los allí presentes cruzaran miradas, pues la tensión comenzaba a palparse en el ambiente.―No levantaron sospecha alguna, simplemente se limitaron a hacer lo que tenían que hacer evitando ser descubiertos; francamente debo admitir que realizaron un pulcro trabajo; no obstante, aquel chakra es imposible de olvidar...―declaró despertando la curiosidad de los jóvenes shinobis de la Hoja―Suigetsu Hozuki...―sentenció con su grave timbre de voz tras una breve pausa._

―_Está bien, los tenemos―comenzó a decir Kakashi siendo consciente de que no podían arriesgarse a perder más tiempo.― Taka ha fingido la muerte de su fundador infiltrando a dos de sus miembros entre la élite de Kirigakure para entregar un falso cadáver y así propagar la noticia de que éste ha fallecido― anunció instantes después comenzando a movilizar a su equipo._

―_Hatake Kakashi―Le llamó la atención el enviado de la Niebla.―No se precipite, todo esto que les acabo de comunicar únicamente lo sabemos yo y un par de individuos más; intenté acceder al cuerpo para verificar que éste era falso, pero no me fue permitido. Tenga presente que ahora solo los de Konoha tenéis el privilegio de contar con esta información; pues todos piensan que el asesinato de dicho renegado se debe a las órdenes de los cinco Kages, exceptuando a Naruto y Gaara-san, y por ello todas las villas sospechan de todas; pues cada una de ellas se ajusta al perfil a su manera... Le ruego discreción. No olvide que esto son órdenes directas de Mei-sama, quien sopesó la idea de que lo mejor era avisaros a vosotros desde el momento en que las cosas empezaron a cuadrar._

―_Entiendo, en nombre de Konoha te doy mi más sincera gratitud, aguardo que se la transmitas a Mizukage-sama por su distinguida ayuda―agradeció el peliplateado tendiéndole la mano al ANBU, el cuál correspondió al apretón una vez que se hubo levantado del suelo._

―_Nosotros aguardaremos a que vengáis a buscar el cadáver para empezar a arrojar luz sobre todo esto―Se despidió el shinobi liberando la mano de Kakashi._

―_Dalo por hecho, el tiempo no corre a favor de nadie y por ello considero que lo mejor será que nos dividamos y, con tu permiso, que tres de mis hombres te acompañen para traerlo de vuelta y así comenzar con las investigaciones.―Propuso el Hatake pillando por sorpresa a medio escuadrón._

―_Me parece lo más razonable, pero por favor, pido discreción.―Cedió el ninja._

―_Hyuga, Aburame e Inuzuka, ya sabéis lo que os toca: traed ese cuerpo lo antes posible y encargádselo a Tsunade, ella sabrá qué hacer; no olvidéis decirle que el cambio de planes ha sido cosa mía y, a ser posible, procurad mantener a Naruto al margen―ordenó el shinobi mirando con confianza a sus tres subordinados, quienes no habían abierto la boca durante un largo período de tiempo acabando de asimilar las recientes noticias.― Sai y yo nos reuniremos con el resto del escuadrón, os mantendremos informados._

_Finalizadas las palabras del Hatake, el grupo se separó sin más dejando aquel claro del bosque como si nadie hubiera estado allí segundos atrás, pues únicamente se atinaba a escuchar el suave rumor del viento colándose entre las ramas._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

―¿Qué vamos a hacer?―preguntó dubitativa Hinata observando como la Yamanaka daba vueltas por el perímetro de la tranquila zona en la que se encontraban bajo la luz de la Luna intentando sofocar su nerviosismo.

―Despertarlos―acabó respondiendo la rubia con firmeza en la voz antes de atestarle una leve patada a Shikamaru en la pierna tras haberse ubicado a su lado, ocasionando así que éste se sobresaltara incorporándose rápidamente sin tener claro a dónde mirar mientras se sobaba la cabeza en un vago intento de recordar lo qué pasaba y qué hacía allí.

Finalmente, acabó divisando a Ino junto a él mirándolo de forma inflexible y, después de bostezar cual oso, le dirigió una mirada cargada de somnolencia que hacía el intento de reclamar una explicación.

―¡Levanta!―instó la ojiceleste.

―Pero... ¿Qué pasa?―quiso saber él optando por ponerse en pie abandonando así el césped que le había servido de cama presionado por la coacción que ejercía en su persona la imperante mirada que emanaba de los cristalinos orbes de su rubia amiga, quien desvió su rostro señalando a la peliazul como respuesta.

―Percibo dos fuentes de chakra bajo tierra― notificó una seria Hyuga en la distancia.

Dichas palabras ocasionaron que el de la coleta enarcara un ceja extrañado quedándose momentáneamente pensativo, con su mirada fija, pero a la vez ausente, en su rubia compañera que se alejaba de él directa hacia la ubicación de Ibiki.

―Comprendo―murmuró el chico a los pocos segundos antes de que un largo y sonoro bostezo eclipsara sus propios vocablos.

―Además, tenemos un reporte del otro grupo con información un tanto inquietante―agregó la misma agravando levemente su timbre de voz haciendo que la atmosfera que los envolvía adoptara un aire un tanto inhóspito.

El Nara se encaminó con lentitud hacia el lugar donde el pergamino se encontraba dispuesto a leerlo manteniendo sus manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Lo leyó y lo releyó desde diferentes ángulos con un semblante que oscilaba entre el escepticismo y sus habituales aires de intelectualidad pudiendo apreciar en cuestión de segundos una información más que adicional entre los garabatos de Sai.

―Ino.―La llamó sin retirar su aparentemente concentrada mirada del rollo―Tu "artista" te ha dejado una notita a pie de página―observó haciendo intento de que su voz no sonara demasiado burlona.

―Sabes Shikamaru, estaría bien que Temari te diera un buen abanicazo de vez en cuando para despejarte un poco y mandarte a tomar viento, imbécil―sentenció la Yamanaka de forma hostil, pues no había cosa que le molestara más que alguien que se mofara de la reciente relación que había entablado con el joven ANBU.―No sé cómo te aguanta...―bufó seguidamente sin dejar de zarandear al examinador teórico de los exámenes Chunnin en un absurdo intento de despertarlo; individuo que momentos atrás roncaba como un lirón.

―Pues porque me quiere―refutó Shikamaru encarando a su amiga.

―En un pedestal deberías tenerla con la cruz que le ha caído, y no precisamente del cielo...―Le echó ella en cara la kunoichi comenzando a alzar la voz.

―¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que yo no la tengo en un pedestal? Es a ti a la que no te tengo ni en la foto de graduación, ¡tonta!

―Pffff... ¿a caso te crees que yo sí? Eres un idiota que va de listo por la vida sin serlo, eso es lo que eres ¡BAKA!―bramó la chica atestándole fuertes sacudidas a Ibiki descargando así la furia que comenzaba a invadirla, sujeto que ya no sabía de qué forma dar a entender que le había bastado una para salir a trompicones del sueño en el que había estado inmerso.

―!Saaai!―bromeó el Nara disfrutando de la expresión que ahora decoraba el rostro de la rubia―Oye, debe de ser penoso cuando va a la floristería a comprarte flores y tú le atiendes, qué frustrante...―comentó tiznando su voz de un notable tono de cachondeo para después explotar a carcajadas bajo la irascible mirada de la joven.

La Hyuga observaba la escena manteniéndose al margen no acabando de dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, pues la Mitarashi acababa de saltar sigilosamente y con asombrosa agilidad desde el árbol en el que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente momentos previos a la actuación de Shikamaru; maniobra que provocó que el corazón de la ojiperla casi escapara del interior de su caja torácica debido a la peligrosidad de dicha acción teniendo en cuenta el estado de la mujer, la cual le sonrió mostrando complicidad antes de ubicarse tras el antiguo alumno de Asuma, individuo que estaba sufriendo los enfurecidos alaridos de la ojiceleste.

―Nara―interrumpió la dama de las serpientes con solemne voz ocasionando que el joven se volteara tras notar un fuerte derechazo a mano abierta en su espalda, pudiéndose topar con la sádica expresión que habituaba a decorar el semblante de aquella mujer de morada cabellera, la cual aún mantenía la extremidad que había atentado contra él sobre su hombro.

―Gracias a tu... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿broma? Has logrado despertarme, estarás satisfecho ¿no es así?―sermoneó con voz tranquila la ojicaramelo apretando paulatinamente el hombro del chico hasta que su cara mostró una leve mueca de dolor―Vamos, ¿estás satisfecho?―indagó sin deshacer su agarre aguardando la respuesta del muchacho.

― ¡Shikamaru, te estoy hablando!―vociferó la airada Yamanaka, quién se encontraba tras él despotricando sin tregua.

Ante mencionadas palabras, el de la coleta hizo amago de voltearse para pedirle que por Kami se callara, ademán que no pasó desapercibido por parte de Anko.

―¡Qué desconsiderado!―pronunció sarcásticamente la misma ocasionando que el Nara dudara de sus propios actos puesto que no era conveniente darle la espalda ni a la una ni a la otra; era peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

―¿Qué significa esto?― demandó autoritariamente Ibiki interfiriendo en la pequeña disputa una vez que hubo leído el reporte tras haberse liberado de la Yamanaka.

―¡Significa lo que pone ahí!―respondió una alterada Ino sin pensar, pues su mosqueo le nublaba en demasía la mente en aquellos instantes.

El pobre Ibiki dibujó una severa mueca de desaprobación en su rostro ocasionando que la joven recapacitara un poco sus palabras.

―Compresión lectora, Ibiki...―bromeó Anko con una divertida sonrisa de medio lado trazada en sus labios.

―Competencia lingüística en todo caso―corrigió Shikamaru ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de la Mitarashi.

―¿Siempre tienes que dar la nota? Vamos a ver, "inteligente", de toda la vida cuando uno lee un texto y lo entiende, como pueda ser ese rollo; que por cierto dile a Sai que deje lo secundario para casa―aclaró desviando su mirada hacia Ino para volverla a centrar poco después en el aludido en cuestión―se denomina compresión lectora.―Finalizó ella con su discurso.―En tal caso, eso ahora da igual... ¡Ibiki, ¿qué problemas tienes con el papiro?!―cambió la pelimorada radicalmente de tema centrándose en lo verdaderamente importante con su alegría y vitalidad habituales encaminándose hacia el pergamino.―Ya veo... así que hay probabilidades de que Uchiha esté vivo―dedujo la misma tras haber descodificado con más tranquilidad las peculiares grafías sobándose con sutileza el mentón.

―A eso, añadirle que no estamos solos―recordó el Nara ocasionando que las miradas de los dos responsables del escuadrón se fijaran en él demandantes.

―Hinata ha interceptado dos chakras bajo tierra, pero no logra averiguar quiénes son―explicó la joven de celestes ojos esclareciendo un poco las cosas.

―Es decir, que tenemos dos amantes fugitivos―resumió Anko agilizando un poco las cosas mientras se colgaba su mochila a la espalda dispuesta a emprender camino directa hacia la cueva inexplorada.

―Etto... no es seguro que sean ellos―matizó algo dubitativa la Hyuga terminando de recoger sus cosas.

―¡Venga ya! A estas alturas eso ya es más que obvio, está claro que son Haruno y el otro, ¿quiénes sino, eh? Además, el reporte del otro grupo no es más que una confirmación a nuestras sospechas así que venga; ¡arreando que es gerundio!―exclamó la ojicaramelo dándole patadas a la tierra echando así una poca de ésta sobre el fuego para acabar de apagarlo.―Para vuestra información, yo también he estado enamorada hasta el retruécano de los huesos, así que entiendo de estas cosas; no como vosotros. Si es que los jóvenes de hoy en día no tenéis claro lo que es el amor―Habló ella continuando con su labor de apagar la pequeña hoguera, pero para cuando quiso acordar alzando la mirada del suelo, se topó con que su grupo la había dejado atrás, pues ni se había percatado de que ellos ya habían partido; incluso se habían llevado a Karin.

―¡Eso es, dejad a una pobre preñadita aquí sola, en medio de un peligroso bosque!―Les reprendió la dama de las serpientes a regañadientes dirigiéndose con decisión a la entrada de la cueva de menor envergadura en la que ellos ya se habían adentrado.― ¡No tenéis ni vergüenza ni educación!―vociferó molesta la pelimorada haciendo filigranas para acabar de entrar en la misma pudiendo de esa forma ser oída por todos debido al eco de la rocosa y luctuosa estancia sombría.

―Anko, que ya eres mayorcita.―Le recriminó Ibiki con cansancio caminando sobre sus propios pasos para ir a buscarla temeroso de que se pegara un mal golpe debido a las resbaladizas rocas que cubrían el suelo con osadía denotando así su posesión del lugar.

Una vez que se ubicó en la pequeña entrada, le tendió su amplia mano para ayudarla, no obstante ella la rechazó con brusquedad.

―¿Podrías dejar tus tonterías de lado por una vez?―indagó su compañero empezándose a hartar del comportamiento de la del moño, la cual arrugó el ceño zaherida.

―¿Tonterías?―repitió ella intentando sonsacar algo de paciencia de lo más profundo de su ser. ―¿Os parece una sandez haber cogido a Karin y haberme dejado a mí allí?―Se defendió la discípula del Sannin―Me ha dolido... ―agregó agachando la cabeza al tiempo que su voz se iba apagando paulatinamente.

―Joder, no basta con tener que soportarte, sino que también tenemos que lidiar con tus cambios de humor... ¡Qué problemático!―escupió de mala manera el Nara, quien desde la profundidad de la única estancia que conformaba aquella gruta, intentaba averiguar el significado de algunos de los arcaicos y polvorientos grabados del suelo procurando que Karin no se cayera de su espalda.

―¡Silénciate!―Se impuso la ojicaramelo de mala manera con su impulsivo carácter y altanera voz comenzando a caminar exenta de vacilaciones hacia el susodicho individuo, el cual se incorporó y retrocedió un par de pasos por seguridad propia a sabiendas de que tendría que tragarse sus propias palabras.

― Anko-sensei, no te precipites, esto no es bueno para el feto; son contraproducentes esos cambios de humor que te asolan continuamente―intervino Ino observando la escena perpleja dirigiéndole una mirada tajante a Shikamaru dándole a entender que la culpa era suya.

―Ibiki-san...―murmuró Hinata en un intento de que él hiciera algo por detener a su compañera de trabajo, el cual al parecer no estaba por la labor dado que no la hizo entrar en razón cuando tuvo la oportunidad segundos atrás.

―Anko-san, Ino tiene razón, relájate un poco―pidió el chico cuyo pelo se encontraba recogido en una coleta comenzándose a sentir intimidado por aquella mujer.

―Ahora me dices que me relaje, créeme que en el infierno no podrás pedir clemencia...―sentenció ella con contundencia antes de hacer crujir sus nudillos bruscamente aseverando la expresión de su tez , la cual de repente tornó pálida como la nieve ocasionando que el joven tragara saliva arduamente antes de atinar a pronunciar su nombre con una notable preocupación.

―¡Sal de ahí!―ordenó la Mitarashi alterada clavando sus orbes en el suelo antes de volver a fijarlos sobre los del muchacho, los cuales mostraban una evidente desorientación debido al repentino estado de nerviosismo de la dama de las serpientes.―¡Nara coño, que salgas de ahí!―vociferó seguidamente atestándole un fuerte empujón al joven que logró tirarlos a él y a la inconsciente pelirroja al suelo, quedando así la mujer de morada cabellera en el lugar de éstos antes de que el suelo se derrumbara bajo sus pies después de que la oculta trampilla cediera ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes dejando a la mujer caer al vacío sin que nadie tuviera tiempo de hacer nada al respecto.

_Fin del cap!_

_Bueno, otro más, no obstante, permitidme que me despida hasta mediados de junio, pues no creo poder sacar tiempo para escribir hasta entonces, de verdad lo lamento y es a mí a la que me duele más que a nadie, pero las pruebas de acceso a la universidad lentamente se nos echan encima, así que espero que seáis capaces de comprender, de verdad muchas gracias._

_FELICES FIESTAS Y FELZ AÑO NUEVO!_

_Sayo!_


	15. Despiadado

_La tardanza ha sido desmesurada y no tengo palabras para excusarme, bachiller ha sido duro pero he sobrevivido y prueba de ello es este pequeño regalo para vosotros. No sé si lo estabais esperando o no, pero de cualquier forma, aguardo que lo disfrutéis._

_**Capítulo 15: "Despiadado"**_

_En el capítulo anterior..._

―_¡Sal de ahí!―ordenó la Mitarashi alterada clavando sus orbes en el suelo antes de volver a fijarlos sobre los del muchacho, los cuales mostraban una evidente desorientación debido al repentino estado de nerviosismo de la dama de las serpientes.―¡Nara coño, que salgas de ahí!―vociferó seguidamente atestándole un fuerte empujón al joven que logró tirarlos a él y a la inconsciente pelirroja al suelo, quedando así la mujer de morada cabellera en el lugar de éstos antes de que el suelo se derrumbara bajo sus pies después de que la oculta trampilla cediera ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes dejando a la mujer caer al vacío sin que nadie tuviera tiempo de hacer nada al respecto._

―¡Anko!―gritaron sus compañeros con desesperación corriendo nerviosamente hacia el lugar después de que el profundo alarido de dolor que emanó del interior de la ojicaramelo invadiera de forma angustiosa sus oídos.

―Es... estoy bien―atinó a decir la examinadora de los exámenes Chunnin procurando evitar que su voz reflejara el dolor que en aquellos instantes la asolaba. ―De verdad―agregó seguidamente liberando una cálida sonrisa al visualizar a sus integrantes de equipo asomarse por la cavidad por la que había caído.

Ino, tras analizar la escena, no se lo pensó dos veces y saltó por el boquete ágilmente ubicándose así junto a la sensei linterna en mano.

―¿Puedes moverte?―indagó preocupada una vez que aterrizó sin retirar sus celestes ojos de encima del amoratado cuerpo de la mujer haciéndose así una ligera idea de su estado.

―No―respondió secamente la aludida esquivando la intranquila mirada de la rubia―Me he jodido la pierna―añadió tensando con sutileza la dura expresión que ahora mostraba su rostro siendo consciente de la carga que supondría para el grupo; acto que no pasó desapercibido por parte de la rubia, la cual notó como la dama de las serpientes fruncía el entrecejo con rabia.

―No te preocupes , voy a echarle un ojo... Procuraré no hacerte daño, aún así no prometo nada―advirtió la Yamanaka antes de iniciar el proceso, palabras ante las cuales la Mitarashi se limitó a asentir vagamente.

―¿Ino-chan?―formuló al cabo de una rato la Hyuuga inquieta, quien observaba compungida la escena desde arriba a la espera de alguna noticia alentadora por parte de su amiga.

―Hina-chan, creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda... yo sola no puedo, no tengo suficiente chakra―solicitó la kunoichi un tanto frustrada ante la lentitud de su jutsu curativo.

A penas hubo terminado de hablar cuando la peliazul se tiró hábilmente al vacío reuniéndose así con ambas.

―Tiene la pierna rota por varios sitios, dudo que aquí podamos hacer algo, carecemos del material necesario―Se lamentó la de la coleta explicándole la situación a su compañera―No obstante, como mínimo, tenemos que anularle el dolor―aclaró la misma con profesionalidad sin retirar su concentrada mirada de la zona afectada.

Sin perder tiempo, las dos jóvenes comenzaron a acumular una tremenda cantidad de energía sobre la extremidad perjudicada, hecho que junto con algunos retoques curativos que Ino ejercía alternando ambos chakras, logró hacer que la embarazada dejara de sentir aquel profundo y agonizante malestar.

―¿Mejor?―Se interesó la ojicielo para asegurarse de la efectividad de la labor realizada desviando su mirada hacia el rostro de la herida.

Anko sonrió como respuesta, pero rápidamente su semblante cambió mostrando un acentuado desasosiego cuando se palpó el vientre.

―¡¿Ino?!―demandó alertada la futura madre sin dejar de sobarse su abultada barriguita haciendo que las dos allí presentes se estremecieran.

―Anko-san, por Kami, relájate―pidió la Yamanaka procurando no caer presa del pánico mientras acumulaba chakra entre sus manos para comprobar el estado de los fetos.

―Todo está bien―anunció la ojiperla recobrando la serenidad tras haber verificado con el Byakugan que los futuros Hatake Mitarashi no habían sufrido daños, permitiendo así que las otras dos respiraran tranquilas.

―Venga, vamos a incorporarte―sugirió la ninja médico agarrando a su antigua "sensei" por uno de sus brazos y parte de la cintura, siendo su acción copiada por la otra shinobi allí presente, consiguiendo así que la del moño se pusiera finalmente en pie.

―¿Cómo va todo por ahí abajo?―interrogó Ibiki antes de trasladarse al oculto subterráneo seguido de Shikamaru, el cual volvió a cargarse a la inconsciente Karin a la espalda con resignación.

―Tenemos a una convaleciente―notificó Ino recuperando la linterna, objeto que durante la cura había estado bajo la custodia de la pelimorada.

―En tal caso... ―comenzó a decir el líder del grupo calibrando las diferentes posibilidades que se abrían paso en su mente.―Tenemos dos opciones: o regresar por la seguridad de Anko y los niños, o arriesgarnos a esperar al otro grupo... con los problemas que ello conlleva.―Acabó proponiendo sobándose su calvo cogote no muy convencido con las disyuntivas que había propuesto.

El peso de éstas se cernió sobre el penumbroso pasadizo haciendo que en éste un incómodo silencio extendiera su reinado con cierta opresión.

Todos eran conscientes de que la seguridad y la salud de los integrantes del grupo era la máxima prioridad a tener en cuenta, hecho que se acentuaba si uno de los miembros había sido herido; pero también sabían y, era necesario tener en cuenta, que no habían llegado tan lejos para nada. La gran mayoría se había decidido, sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a dar su opinión. La decisión era compleja, quizá demasiado comprometida como para aventurarse a dar el primer paso.

―Yo opto por arriesgarnos―quebrantó totalmente decidida el silencio la Mitarashi ganándose así las miradas de sorpresa de sus compañeros, alguno de los cuales se quedó boquiabierto.―Tenemos que ser realistas, una oportunidad como esta quizá no se nos vuelva a pasar por delante, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es aferrarnos a ella y no ignorarla, podemos encontrar a la Haruno; es ahora o nunca. No por mi culpa giraremos sobre nuestros talones, os lo prohíbo―amenazó seguidamente con aquel espeluznante brillo sádico en sus acaramelados orbes al tiempo que dibujaba una torcida curva en sus labios que a más de uno le hizo tragar saliva sonoramente.

―Anko, tú no estás en condiciones de decir estas cosas. ― Le increpó Ibiki con voz severa intentándola hacer entrar en razón bajo aquella mirada de advertencia que la mujer poseía.

―Tiene razón― intervino la Yamanaka ―Lo mejor es regresar...― corroboró a muy pesar suyo un par de segundos después fijando su apagada mirada en los guijarros del suelo.

―¡No seáis hipócritas!― Les reprendió la aludida deshaciéndose bruscamente del agarre que sus dos alumnas le brindaban para así poder recostarse contra la abrupta pared.―Es mi culpa y lo sé, por eso mismo de aquí no nos vamos sin la cría. ¿A caso no sois conscientes de qué es este lugar?

―En verdad la culpa ha sido mía―murmuró Shikamaru de sopetón interrumpiendo las palabras de la mayor de la kunoichis ―Si me hubiera percatado de la existencia de la trampilla no me hubiera puesto encima ni mucho menos hubiera dejado que tú te ubicaras allí antes de que ésta cediera por el peso; lo siento...―Se achacó sin alterar el precario timbre que su voz había adquirido de repente.

―Ya Nara mira... silénciate que me pones nerviosa. No hagas de tripas corazón, lo hecho, hecho está, si quieres, la perra gorda para ti; pero te seré sincera, la culpa no ha sido de ninguno de los dos, sino del inepto que realizó el jutsu de bloqueo de la entrada.―Explicó la pelimorada con su habitual desparpajo extrayendo un kunai de Kami sabe dónde con el objetivo de acariciar el suave tacto metálico de éste para entretenerse.―Ahora, si no os importa, sigamos con lo establecido ― agregó momentos después tras lanzar el letal objeto con increíble maestría hacía el oscuro horizonte que se cernía ante ellos.

―Está bien, está bien, como el foco de preocupaciones mande, pero sólo tengo una objeción ―cedió Ibiki no pudiendo pasar por alto la expresión de aburrimiento que acababa de apoderarse del rostro de la Mitarashi al oír sus palabras.

―¿Y ahora qué?―refunfuñó la misma con desgana cruzándose de brazos.

―Procederemos con la continuación de la búsqueda de Haruno Sakura en cuanto nos reunamos con el otro escuadrón, mientras tanto, los esperaremos aquí.―Decidió el calvo tomando asiento en el irregular suelo.

―¿Y vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta entonces?―cuestionó Ino contemplando como todos poco a poco se iban acomodando, fijando por un momento sus orbes en la escena que tenía a escasos metros, Shikamaru depositando cansinamente el cuerpo de la drogada Karin junto a la pared para después caminar lentamente hasta poder aplastar el trasero junto a su rubia amiga, la cual le brindó una grata sonrisa de complicidad.

―¿Y qué problema hay?―preguntó el Nara clavando sus orbes sobre las celestes perlas de la Yamanaka, la cual se encogió de hombros no muy convencida.

―¡Y una mierda!―vociferó la ojicaramelo arrebatándole la linterna a Hinata, quién no sabía ni como ésta había acabado entre sus manos. ― Ya que me habéis despertado y nos hemos adentrado aquí, lo peor que podemos hacer ahora es mantener una posición fija; tenemos que iniciar un itinerario y explorar este increíble lugar; no perder el tiempo con ñoñerías. ¡Si estás viejo Ibiki, te jodes, haberte ido a practicar el tiro de shurikens con los niños!

―Pero Anko, que es peligroso―razonó el pobre hombre con pesadez al borde de capitular.

―¡Qué coño peligroso! Si sólo son dos adolescentes con las hormonas un poco más revueltas de la cuenta. Bueno... uno tiene complejo de asesino y la otra de masoquista, pero esas cosas pasan cuando se tiene una infancia difícil o algún tipo de trauma familiar. También se puede dar el caso si sufres frustración amorosa desde que se tiene consciencia; que vendría a ser la situación de la Haruno. Nada que deba preocuparnos, ya veréis, todo está bajo control― argumentó la embarazada de una manera más que convincente según su peculiar modo de ver las cosas.

―He dicho que no, además, no podemos asegurar que sean ellos aún.― Se impuso el examinador teórico de los exámenes Chunnin liberando un profundo suspiro.―Hasta hace un par de horas creíamos que Sasuke estaba muerto, ¿es necesario recordártelo, Mitarashi?

―¡Ibiki!―Le gritó su compañera perdiendo los papeles ocasionando que del tremendo bocinazo que ésta había pegado él se sobresaltara.―Si estamos en la Galería Uchiha, será porque un Uchiha ha desbloqueado el acceso... ¡¿No te parece?!―interrogó seguidamente frunciendo sus finas cejas moradas―¿Y cuántos Uchiha conoces que hayan sobrevivido a la Guerra de hace cuatro años teniendo en cuenta que Itachi, o mejor dicho su marioneta se desvaneció, y Tobi y Madara fueron acribillados por la Nación shinobi bajo el liderazgo del nuevo grupo de los Sannin; del cual casualmente cierto poseedor del Sharingan una vez finalizado el conflicto se negó a regresar a pesar de la insistencia del Uzumaki y prosiguió en su camino hacia la oscuridad?―Intentó abrirle los ojos a su terco compañero.

―¿Galería Uchiha?―repitió el líder del grupo pensativo en un intento de hacer memoria. Su mano se deslizaba con insistencia por su mentón, daba la sensación de que a través de ese gesto sus recuerdos regresarían para hacerle ver la luz, pero a pesar de ello, su cara de desconcierto con el entrecejo marcado denotaba que en aquel momento su despiste no era del todo sutil.

―Joder Ibiki, la edad te está afectando ¿eh?―Le recriminó la del moño con un inconfundible tono burlón que le fue imposible ocultar.

―Por eso no puedo identificar la naturaleza de los chakras que percibo― entendió la Hyuga analizando con su curiosa mirada el entramado de túneles que se extendía con escalofriante elegancia ante ellos.―Los muros son de un material especial fabricado exclusivamente para ocultar la presencia de nuestra energía interna―agregó con admiración al acordarse de una de las tantas explicaciones de Kurenai.

―De hecho, no deberías ni tan si quiera poder notar la existencia de algún chakra en este lugar...Supongo que el tiempo no le rinde cuentas a nadie, la verdad es que están ya bastante deteriorados―observó Shikamaru deslizando sus cansados ojos por las paredes de antaño precariamente iluminadas por la tenue luz de la linterna que ahora Hinata entre sus manos sostenía iluminando el perímetro.

―¡Eso es! Ibiki, te están pasando por encima―rió la Mitarashi orgullosa de la nueva generación.―Esta galería lleva construida desde tiempos inmemoriales y siempre se la ha conocido como un conjunto de pasadizos, túneles y recámaras secretas que han servido como base y cobijo para el clan Uchiha. Muchos han sabido y saben de su existencia, pero tan sólo los miembros de dicho clan conocían la ubicación exacta. Podría decirse que los hemos pillado...―explicó seguidamente la mujer con una sonrisa fanfarrona adornando su rostro―No cabe duda, únicamente un Uchiha ha podido entrar aquí, sólo ellos son capaces de desbloquear el jutsu de apertura.

―Y dale, Anko, a ver cuando te entra en la mollera que no podemos afirmar que Sasuke esté vivo hasta que salgan los resultados de la autopsia del supuesto cadáver o hasta que lo veamos con nuestros propios ojos; así que ya vale―pidió su compañero un tanto harto negándose a seguir adelante hasta nueva orden tal y como ya había dictaminado previamente.

―No le hagáis caso, venga vamos―instó la Mitarashi con desgana haciéndole señas a sus dos alumnas para que la ayudaran a caminar.

―Está bien, quieres que continuemos, pues venga, continuemos. ¡Todo el mundo al frente!―ordenó Ibiki a regañadientes incorporándose del suelo un tanto airado, definitivamente trabajar con ella era algo a lo que jamás se acostumbraría, era una mujer demasiado temperamental a la par que impertinente.

Tras un tenso silencio en el que todos intercambiaron miradas, optaron por obedecer las órdenes que les habían sido impuestas sin más remedio que adentrarse por los numerosos pasadizos y túneles de aquella inhóspita consecución de corredores subterráneos.

La luz de la linterna alumbraba precariamente el entorno con su parpadeante foco amarillento dibujando siniestras sombras en el horizonte que parecían estar dotadas de vida propia, a pesar de ello, todos avanzaban con firmeza y cierta cautela sin distraerse.

―Anko-san, ¿te llevo?―

La dubitativa voz de Shikamaru resonó por todo el lugar debido al sepulcral silencio haciendo así que más de uno ralentizara el paso; pues no había pasado desapercibido a ojos del shinobi que ni Ino ni Hinata podrían cargar durante mucho tiempo más con la accidentada sensei de los exámenes Chunnin.

―No, sigue con la pelirroja esa―musitó la aludida con hastío desviando sus acaramelados ojos hacia el joven momentáneamente para volver a fijarlos al frente segundos después, pues él ya tenía bastante con llevar a la ex-Taka a caballito.

Ante tal respuesta, el Nara se limitó a encogerse de hombros vagamente sin detener la marcha.

―Venga Mitarashi, deja que ellas descansen un rato―sugirió ésta vez Ibiki aproximándose a la susodicha, la cual sonrió como una niña pequeña antes de colgarse a hombros de su compañero.

―Ibiki...―murmuró la del moño con voz infantil aferrándose a su ancha espalda―¿Me perdonas?―inquirió seguidamente con una adorable expresión de inocencia adornando su rostro.

Un profundo suspiro de resignación emanó entonces de entre los labios de su camarada, el cual giró levemente la cabeza para así poderla mirar directamente a los ojos con una ceja enarcada.

―Son ya demasiados años soportándote―bufó el calvo ganándose así una divertida sonrisa socarrona por parte de la pelimorada.

―Qué harías sin mí...―Se mofó la misma acomodándose a hombros del ninja, sujeto que rodó los ojos cansinamente.

―Todavía me lo pienso y te suelto―amenazó él entredientes bajo las joviales sonrisas de sus alumnos.

―Está bien, está bien...

Así, continuaron avanzando durante un largo rato manteniendo una disposición grupal de fila india: Hinata e Ino iban en cabeza, la primera de las cuales caminaba con el Byakugan activado; Ibiki y Anko, viajaban en medio y, por último, Shikamaru con Karin cerraban la cola.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o**

―¿Sasuke-kun?―demandé procurando controlar la histeria que me abordaba por momentos sin ser capaz de retirar mis acuosos ojos de encima de su aterradora silueta, pues se veía como una entidad surgida del propio averno desenvainando aquella mortífera katana que siempre lo acompañaba manteniendo su frívola mirada carmesí fija en uno de los muros de la pequeña estancia; posiblemente escrutando a través del mismo. Volvíamos a estar en la situación de antes...

―Están a tres pasadizos, dos recámaras a la izquierda―informó con voz hostil, notablemente ronca, sin cruzar sus distantes orbes de la impactante tonalidad de la sangre con los míos.

―Sasuke-kun, por favor...―rogué con un hilo de titubeante voz consiguiendo captar vagamente su atención.―No les hagas daño...

Mi voz daba pena, temblaba. A pesar de ello, saqué el valor necesario como para salvar la distancia que nos separaba y así encararlo con flaqueza. No permitiría que retrocediera los pasos que ya había conseguido avanzar.

Alargué ambos brazos y, sirviéndome de mis frías manos, agarré su rostro poniéndome de puntillas para obligarlo a que me mirara.

El furor que ardía en su interior se reflejaba perfectamente en la infinidad escarlata a la que sus orbes me atraían, no obstante, le sostuve aquel contacto con la mayor firmeza de la que fui capaz logrando por un momento apreciar la hermosura de sus pozos negros antes de que aquella condenada estrella se plasmara nuevamente en su pupila. Acaricié con ternura sus pálidas mejillas antes de asirlo hacia mí para poder abrazarlo. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura y masajearon mi espalda con posesión antes de dejar a su cabeza reposar durante escasos segundos sobre mi hombro, tiempo en el que yo deslicé mis finos dedos por su nuca aguardando hacerlo entrar en razón. Estaba confuso y le pegaban arrebatos, hacía nada que había conseguido devolverle la lucidez y nuevamente se había sumergido en las sombras, bastaba con dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos durante dos segundos... Eso era más que suficiente como para que el caos reinara en él con lozanía. Su respiración, a pesar de todo, era calmada y su aliento chocaba cálidamente contra mi piel, era él, no podía desconfiar del portador de mi corazón, no en momentos como éste.

―Sakura...―susurró de forma envolvente a mi oído deslizando sus tentadores labios por el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo así que poco a poco el deseo naciera en mí.―No olvides que soy un asesino―declaró seguidamente depositando un tierno beso en mi garganta para después deshacer el abrazo.

―No, no lo eres, ya no...―insistí tomando sus grandes manos entre las mías arrebatándole así una sensual sonrisa que curvó fugazmente su boca―Ahora eres alguien distinto, lo sé... quizá sea difícil, pero aún estamos a tiempo de que la Alianza te dé una segunda oportunidad... Sólo tenemos que dar la cara, son nuestros compañeros, lo entenderán.

―Es demasiado tarde para mí, sálvate tú, no quiero arrastrarte conmigo; ya te lo dije, eres muy testaruda... Creí que ésto ya lo habíamos dejado zanjado―Se cerró en banda inclinándose para apoderarse de mis labios con inicial delicadeza, a pesar de ello, rápidamente profanó mi cavidad con su traviesa lengua, contacto que yo quise rechazar pero al cual me acabé entregando liberando un tosco gemido antes de enrollar mis brazos en su cuello para intensificar la placentera sensación.

―No...no es tarde, siempre hay segundas... opciones...―reiteré apartando con costoso trabajo mis labios de encima de los suyos ganándome un sutil mordisco de lo más atrayente.

―La decisión... es tuya―expuso depositando cortos pero peligrosos besos sobre mis entreabiertos e inflamados labios haciendo que más de una vez quisiera capturar su hábil y escurridiza lengua entre la mía sin ser tal idea demasiado satisfactoria dado que intencionadamente me dejaba con ganas de más.

―Sabes que quiero permanecer a tu lado―Me serené girándole la cara con brusquedad para evitar su siguiente movimiento, el cual se convirtió en una suave caricia sobre mi mejilla por parte de su pícara boca.

―Es peligroso, Konoha te tachará de rebelde, por no hablar de la Alianza... En fin, al menos he conseguido disipar tus frágiles lágrimas―Se sinceró no pasando por alto que efectivamente aquel brillo desolador con el que mis ojos momentos atrás cargaban había desaparecido―Eres todo para mí―agregó antes de rodearme acogedoramente con sus trabajados y bien definidos brazos― Contigo he aprendido a amar, no dejaré que se entrometan, no a no ser que tú desees regresar.

Sus palabras flotaron como un dulce manjar entre mis oídos, porqué lo hacía, porqué depositaba su futuro en mí...Él pendía de un hilo, de un quebradizo hilo que era yo... Tenía razón, era arriesgado, pero hacía tiempo que había perdido el contacto con Konoha y por ello no se fiaba, no después de lo que le hicieron a su hermano... Quizá necesitara más tiempo para convencerlo de que podríamos regresar, Naruto sería comprensivo y lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos; el resto de villas ya cicatrizarían sus diferencias con él a través de la venda del tiempo. Por desgracia, eso era ahora mismo lo que nos faltaba, tiempo.

Un doloroso calambre se extendió desde el inicio de mi médula espinal hasta la última terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo ocasionando que por consecuencia me desplomara. Por alguna extraña razón, no había perdido el conocimiento del todo, pero mi vista era borrosa y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Todo eso, sin embargo, no fue suficiente como para evitar notar como alguien me sujetaba entre sus brazos y me dejaba sobre una superficie cómoda y blandita antes de desvanecerse ante mí dejando la evidencia de un chakra que consumía hasta el último atisbo de vida, corroyendo el entorno con la opresión característica de las fauces de la muerte.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o**

El repetitivo parpadeo de la linterna auguraba ya el poco tiempo de vida que a ésta le quedaba.

―Joder... ahora no ―maldecía la Yamanaka en voz alta observando los guiños de la amarillenta luz que poco a poco se iba volviendo más y más tenue sin dejar de zarandear el objeto en cuestión hacia todas direcciones para que alumbrara con mayor intensidad.

Hinata, se la quedó mirando divertida siguiéndole el paso.

―Relájate ―pronunció la misma con su calmada voz―Seguro que alguno de nosotros tiene recambios―añadió al tiempo que se volteaba para pedir el demandado artilugio.

El líder del grupo, quién se encontraba tras ella, negó sutilmente con la cabeza procurando no despertar a la recién dormida Anko, que reposaba plácidamente en su espalda. Shikamaru copió la acción con desgana provocando que un exasperado suspiro se escapara desde la profundidad de los pulmones de Ino; la cual zarandeó la cabeza bruscamente... Definitivamente, sus compañeros no tenían remedio.

Optaron por seguir avanzando con paso lento pero certero rogándole a Kami-sama que la linterna aguantara un poco más. Todos iban dialogando entre ellos en voz baja sin deshacer su estructura inicial para poder cubrir todos los flancos en caso de emboscada, pues eran conscientes de que aquellos pasadizos y enredados túneles no eran la seguridad servida en bandeja de oro.

De repente, Karin retiró de un brusco movimiento su cabeza del hombro del Nara, quién aún cargaba con ella. Aquel torturador escalofrío que acababa de recorrerle la espalda de principio a fin no podía ser una buena señal dado que había hecho que todo indicio de sedante desapareciera de un plumazo de su cuerpo como consecuencia del terror que se acababa de apoderar de su ser de forma inminente. Shikamaru la miró extrañado pero no le hizo excesivo caso y decidió continuar hacia delante sin alterar su pausado andar.

No obstante, el hecho de que la Hyuuga frenara el paso en seco y se volteara con el Byakugan activado adoptando la posición de defensa ocasionó que todos copiaran su acción demandándole con la mirada fija en sus resplandecientes perlas una explicación.

_Fin cap!_

_El próximo pronto (en esta semana) estará a vuestra disposición.^^_

_¿Review?_


	16. Sanguinario

_**Capítulo 16: Sanguinario**_

De repente, Karin retiró de un brusco movimiento su cabeza del hombro del Nara, quién aún cargaba con ella. Aquel torturador escalofrío que acababa de recorrerle la espalda de principio a fin no podía ser una buena señal dado que había hecho que todo indicio de sedante desapareciera de un plumazo de su cuerpo como consecuencia del terror que se acababa de apoderar de su ser de forma inminente. Shikamaru la miró extrañado pero no le hizo excesivo caso y decidió continuar hacia delante sin alterar su pausado andar.

No obstante, el hecho de que la Hyuuga frenara el paso en seco y se volteara con el Byakugan activado adoptando la posición de defensa ocasionó que todos copiaran su acción demandándole con la mirada fija en sus resplandecientes perlas una explicación.

―Mierda...―farfulló Karin con nerviosismo para sus adentros sin ser capaz de retirar su mirada de la siniestra oscuridad que habían ido dejando atrás.

―No estamos solos―susurró Hinata con el entrecejo fruncido.

A penas hubo acabado de pronunciar sus certeras palabras, cuando repentinamente todas las velas sujetadas por los tétricos candelabros se prendieron a la vez con fuerza emanando una anaranjada luz con destellos rojizos que llamó la atención de algunos de los shinobis. Éstas, colocadas estratégicamente por toda la galería, ofrecieron una brillante iluminación momentánea antes de asentar su atrayente y cálida llama. El silencio reinó por unos tensos segundos antes de cederle el paso al sonido, cada vez más cercano, de unas pisadas firmes y despreocupadas que se aproximaban.

El escuadrón de Konoha rápidamente dirigió toda su vigilancia hacia el lugar del que aquellas pisadas provenían poniendo en alerta sus cinco sentidos.

―Sasu...ke-kun―mencionó Karin con el pánico reflejado en su voz ocultándose tras la espalda del Nara, el cual podía sentir sobre sus hombros la presión que el agarre de la muchacha ejercía sobre él. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo y ello quedaba plasmado en cómo sus finas manos se aferraban con pavor a la espalda del joven.

Todos pudieron claramente apreciar cómo, de entre las sombras del fondo del corredor en el que se encontraban, surgía un individuo alto que avanzaba hacia ellos con andar vacilante envuelto en un aura de horror que erizaba la piel de cualquiera. La luz de las velas fue desenmascarando su identidad a cada paso que daba hasta que, finalmente, el soberbio rostro del Uchiha se reflejó en las pupilas de los ninjas de la villa; el cual esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado antes de activar el Sharingan con aires de desprecio nublando su sádica mirada.

El joven en cuestión, se detuvo a escasos metros analizando con superioridad la comitiva; de la cual le llamó especial atención la presencia de cierta pelirroja que ocasionó que sus finas cejas se arrugaran.

―No te esperaba aquí, Karin―comentó el Uchiha con sorna clavando sus orbes sobre la estremecida chica, la cual tragó saliva impactada por la magnificencia del chakra que emanaba del mismo, el cual lo decía todo.

Pues la situación claramente indicaba una traición a ojos del portador del Sharingan, a pesar de que ella no había soltado prenda, no la creería, no tras presenciar aquella escena. Ella era la única de los allí presentes capaz de acceder a aquel lugar, por lo tanto, era obvio pensar que había delatado a su antiguo compañero; al menos así lo indicaban los enfurecidos luceros carmesíes que éste poseía capaces de postrar al mismísimo Satanás.

La chica, empapada por aquel sudor frío que la maniataba, fue incapaz de vocalizar algo con sentido, bien sabía que las represalias de aquel hombre no eran precisamente agradables; por lo que optó por descolgarse rápidamente de los hombros del Nara y correr, huir, escapar del alcance de su despiadado y, a la vez , apreciado compañero. Definitivamente, la aterradora energía sanguinaria que flotaba a su alrededor no era ninguna invitación para permanecer a su lado.

Tenía que buscar una escapatoria, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared; aquel cruel joven no sería piadoso, no solía serlo con nadie... Shikamaru, estando pendiente de todos los movimientos de la desesperada pelirroja, se puso instantáneamente en posición de ataque al sentirse mucho más ligero sin el peso de ésta; definitivamente, el vivo Uchiha era mucho más importante que la antigua integrante de Taka.

Sasuke, al observar tal acto de reojo, lo enfocó directamente con una expresión desafiante esculpida en su rostro, Karin no podría ir muy lejos, podía permitirse el entretenerse un rato ya que el Nara se lo estaba ofreciendo en bandeja.

―No pasarás de aquí, renegado―escupió el de la coleta sosteniéndole con determinación la mirada.

―Hmp, demuéstramelo.

La distante pero engreída voz con la que el pelirebelde liberó sus palabras, crispó al alumno del difunto Asuma logrando así que ambos se enfrascaran en una feroz batalla psicológica de pensamientos y estrategias en la que ambos rápidamente desechaban lo planeado previamente para buscar una alternativa mejor a fin de acabar con el opuesto de un movimiento. Bastaba el contacto visual para que cada uno desvelara con antelación los planes del otro alargando así el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Entre tanto, Ibiki, sin pasar por alto la situación en la que se habían vistos inmersos de sopetón, optó por alejar a Anko de la zona de batalla tumbándola en el suelo ligeramente recostada contra una de las paredes a varios metros del recién llegado. Agradecía profundamente que durmiera, pues de ninguna manera la dejaría tomar parte en aquella batalla, lo mejor era aislarla por la seguridad de los futuros Hatake Mitarashi y por la suya propia; pues no era fácil pelear teniendo que estar pendiente de un compañero. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que, cuando quiso acordar, la pelirroja pasó velozmente por su lado sin que a él le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

Por suerte, la atenta Hinata le cortó el paso a la histérica fugitiva de un ágil movimiento ubicándose delante de su trayectoria a la vez que medio la inmovilizaba. Karin, temerosa de encontrarse de espaldas al Uchiha, comenzó a forcejear ferozmente con la Hyuuga intentando liberarse y hacerla a un lado para poder salir de allí por patas, las represalias de Sasuke no eran un caminito de rosas, nunca las había vivido en persona, pero estaba segura de que bajo ningún concepto las experimentaría. La ojiperla bloqueó todo intento de escape por parte de Karin, no la dejaría ir así como así, a fin de cuentas era una valiosa fuente de información.

Entre tanto, la Yamanaka, tras asegurarse de que la peliazul se las apañaba bien sola, optó por ir a respaldar a Shikamaru. Él, ya había intentado dejar a Sasuke inmóvil en un par de ocasiones sin tener demasiado éxito, pues el joven de rebelde cabellera tenía buenos reflejos y se movía rápido regresando nuevamente a su posición inicial tras cada ataque. No lo soportaba, el Nara arrugó la frente mosqueado a sabiendas de que Sasuke estaba esperando para atacar seriamente, de hecho, la tranquilidad así como el ego que su simple presencia denotaban lo sacaban de quicio. Definitivamente, odiaba aquella arrogante expresión de superioridad que tenía incrustada en su detestable rostro.

La rubia no tenía tanta paciencia como su tranquilo compañero, de manera que se decidió por pasar a la acción junto con Ibiki, si Sasuke no lo hacía ya lo harían ellos. El de la coleta se unió al improvisado escuadrón de ataque, cubriendo entre los tres todos los ángulos posibles. Aunque no pudieran derrotarlo, como mínimo se asegurarían de inmovilizarlo, no era plan de dejarlo a su libre albedrío teniendo en cuenta el espectacular currículum que se había forjado a pesar de su corta edad. Además, todos ellos sabían que cualquier intento de conversación con el que una vez fue uno de los suyos sería una idea estúpida, era más acertado ir directamente al grano.

El ojiazabache los esquivó sin apenas esfuerzo, no estaba para perder el tiempo. Conociéndolos, seguro que ya habían pedido refuerzos, por lo que tendría que actuar cuánto antes.

Dicho y hecho... de un hábil movimiento dejó a Ino inconsciente en cuestión de segundos dispuesto a llevarse a Ibiki también por delante; el cual acabó por los suelos sin saber de dónde le había llegado el golpe; pues los ataques del Uchiha eran limpios, muy pulidos e impredecibles a la par que veloces. Era un contrincante digno merecedor de todos los rumores que sobre él se derramaban.

― Es conveniente tenerte en consideración, Uchiha...― musitó Shikamaru jadeante deslizando su escrutadora mirada por encima de sus compañeros mientras procuraba evadir los formidables golpes del aludido.

Una torcida sonrisa socarrona curvó entonces sus labios ocasionando que el de la coleta enarcara una ceja molesto.

―No como a otros, Nara...

La tajante y frívola respuesta que la grave voz del poseedor del Sharingan había liberado desencajó a Shikamaru, quién arremetió contra el pelinegro agresivamente sirviéndose de un sinfín de combos sin tregua, los cuales obligaron al renegado a tener que encajarlos de la mejor manera que pudo antes de desaparecer de allí gracias al cambiazo.

En aquel preciso instante, sus poderosos orbes captaron algo que no le agradó; pues al parecer Karin había logrado zafarse de Hinata. No escaparía, él era implacable.

El Nara lo buscó con la mirada de inmediato, no obstante, tan sólo tuvo oportunidad de sentir el frío de la hoja metálica que lo acababa de desgarrar por dentro después de que dicha espada fuera lanzada con maestría por el azabache desde la distancia que ahora los separada. El joven alumno de Asuma se llevó ambas manos al pecho pudiendo notar como éstas se impregnaban del calor del fluido carmín que a borbotones se escapaba de su cuerpo, la respiración se le ralentizaba y sus piernas eran incapaces de soportar su propio peso. El dolor afloró en su interior manifestándose en forma de una perversa agonía antes de desplomarse sobre la alfombra que su propia sangre había tejido en el irregular empedrado.

Sin perder tiempo, realizó una concatenación de complejos sellos que invocaron al Chidori de la nada, el cual fue apuntado directamente hacia la desesperada pelirroja, quién corría implorando el perdón de su compañero por algo que no había hecho.

Aquel espeluznante haz de luz azulada la atravesó en cuestión de décimas de segundo sin necesidad de que el propietario se manchara las manos, pues dicho jutsu se asemejaba a un mortífero rayo capaz de recorrer un par de metros en línea recta destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

La pelirroja acabó ferozmente empotrada contra uno de los muros sintiendo el dolor que aquel mortífero ataque ejercía sobre su cuerpo anulando cada una de las células de la zona afectada, entumeciéndola desde dentro con lentitud como consecuencia de las repetidas y violentas descargas eléctricas que arremetían contra ella. La sangre no tardó en desprenderse de la horrorosa herida deslizándose sinuosamente desde su abdomen hasta gotear en el suelo tras enredarse por sus piernas como un rosal preso del carmín de su propia flor.

Apretó los dientes adolorida notando el regusto metálico del fluido de la vida trepando por su garganta antes de escupir una densa bocanada del mismo. Los pasos decididos de su peor pesadilla resonaban a sus espaldas cada vez más cercanos. Ella hincó de rodillas en el suelo gimoteando sin ser capaz de sobarse la tremenda herida, pues la oscuridad del chakra del Uchiha invadía todo su ser torturándola con insistencia sin ser ella capaz de soportar la presión de aquel condenado shinobi maldito.

―Tsk...―Se le escapó a Sasuke segundos después sin detener su marcha. ― Idiota ― sentenció seguidamente un tanto fastidiado mientras dejaba de emanar chakra para anular así su devastador jutsu clavando sus aterradores ojos sobre la joven que, aún en pie, lo miró con sus perlados orbes plenos de la pureza que sus lágrimas le otorgaban.―No valía la pena interponerte, es precisamente por ésta razón por la que nunca lograré entenderos, Hyuuga―agregó dejándola caer sobre el ensangrentado pavimento una vez que el Chidori se desvaneció por completo.

―¡Hinaaa... Hinataaaaa!―vociferó Shikamaru aún sin dar crédito a lo que su borrosa mirada percibía.

Tenía que ser una broma, no podía ser posible que la peliazul estuviera tendida a pocos metros de él, inmóvil, con la zona abdominal destrozada derramando sangre a raudales. Se había interpuesto entre la trayectoria del Chidori y de Karin, cayendo ella también presa de aquel abominable monstruo.

―¡E... eres un... malnacido!―acusó el subordinado de Asuma escupiendo algunas gotas de líquido carmesí mientras se arrancaba de un sólo tirón en seco la katana de su sanguinario atacante.

―¿Eso crees?― interrogó sarcásticamente el Uchiha dejando de mirar a los dos cuerpos prácticamente inertes que se abrían paso ante sus ojos para poder enfocar al Nara tras haberse volteado, el cual se derrumbó una vez más sobre la rugosa superficie del suelo.

El pelirebelde mostró una fanfarrona sonrisa sádica al ser testigo de cómo el de la coleta acababa de empeorar su situación al agravar su profunda herida quitándose el objeto que frenaba un poco la tremenda hemorragia.

―Uchiha, ahora entiendo el afán de todas las naciones por asesinarte...― comentó roncamente Ibiki mientras se incorporaba con algo de dificultad a causa de los numerosos golpes recibidos anteriormente.

―Hmp―fue lo único que oyó decir al renegado mientras lo observaba caminar hacia el cuerpo del Nara con el propósito de recuperar su preciada espada.

―¡Ibiki mantente en silencio y no empeores la situación que bastante jodidos estamos ya, ostia!

La altanera voz de la Mitarashi, quien acababa de despertarse y aún estaba analizando lo ocurrido, inundó los tímpanos de todos los presentes. A penas podía moverse, pero a pesar de ello, su inteligente mirada no perdió detalle alguno de la trágica escena que con osadía decoraba el lugar.

―Eres un santo cabrón, Uchiha―siseó seguidamente con aire hostil clavando sus airados orbes tonalidad caramelo sobre el aludido, el cual se detuvo, prácticamente a su lado, y limpió el filo de su arma tirando poco después el ensangrentado trapo que antes formaba parte de su indumentaria frente a la kunoichi.

Ésta lo miró con desprecio arrugando la nariz y frunciendo el entrecejo. Su mirada no pasó por alto aquel inmoral acto, pues el vehemente y engreído porte que el joven llevaba en lo alto sacaba de sus casillas a la del moño.

Los descarados pozos escarlatas del muchacho se deslizaron por el encogido cuerpo de ella bajo el aura de advertencia que emanaba de la misma. Éstos, se detuvieron momentáneamente en el sello que decoraba el cuello de la examinadora para después toparse directamente con la amenazante expresión que la mujer en su rostro tenía esculpida.

―¿Y eso lo dice alguien que ha estado roncando como si nada mientras sus compañeros se jugaban el pescuezo debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte?― interpeló el Uchiha al tiempo que envainaba su espada.

―En su día fueron también tus compañeros, así que no sueltes tanto esa lengua que tienes porque puede que algún día te la arranquen.― Le reprendió la pelimorada embraveciendo el tono de su imperiosa voz.

―Hmp...―musitó él desviando su mirada― Hablando de compañeros... No veo a Naruto por aquí― comentó momentos después el poseedor del Sharingan deslizando sus carmesíes orbes por la extensión del túnel al acordarse del hiperactivo joven.

―¡Y no quieras verlo, no después de lo que has hecho!― sentenció la ojicaramelo mirando con rabia a su alrededor.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o**

No había lugar a dudas, aquel grito que había escuchado hacía escasos minutos pertenecía a Shikamaru, era su voz y sonaba desesperado... Hacía ya rato que había perdido de vista a Sasuke y ahora lo único que podía hacer era correr por aquel jodido entramado sin rumbo alguno con la esperanza de poder alcanzarlo. No sé que tenía en mente, pero aquella mirada impregnada en sangre que me arrojó antes de marchar no era en absoluto un buen augurio, ojalá los de Konoha estuvieran bien, tenía que pararle los pies a Sasuke de alguna manera, su vida ahora pendía de mi decisión... ¿Por qué? La oscuridad me rodeaba por todas partes y me sentía incómoda deambulando por aquellos angostos pasadizos yo sola sin su presencia, era extraño no tenerlo cerca.

En la distancia, vislumbré una amarillenta luz que ocasionó que mis pasos se aceleraran por sí solos. A medida que avanzaba, una sensación de opresión y fatiga se apoderaba progresivamente de mí hasta que finalmente fui capaz de visualizar la horrorosa escena que ante mí se cernía.

Un ensordecedor chillido de terror emergió entonces a través de mis labios desde lo más profundo de mis pulmones resonando por toda la extensión del pasadizo en el que me acababa de adentrar. Lo que estaba viendo no podía ser cierto...

El Uchiha, desde el otro extremo del corredor, se volteó al escuchar aquel tremendo alarido.

―Sakura...―Le oí susurrar casi para sus adentros antes de que yo me desplomara en el suelo cayendo de rodillas contra el duro pavimento para después llevarme ambas manos a la boca.

Mis pupilas estaban dilatadas y únicamente atinaban a captar los salpicones de sangre que por todos lados decoraban el lugar. En cuestión de segundos las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y comenzaron a rodar sin tregua por la extensión de mis mejillas.

―Sakura...―reiteró el azabache con suavidad en su voz al tiempo que suprimía la distancia que nos separaba.

Yo lo miré con ojos llorosos sin ser capaz de pronunciar algo coherente, la desolación cayó sobre mí como un jarro de agua fría que anuló todo mi ser.

―Sasuke... ¿qué has...?―intenté formular siendo incapaz de mirar el desgarrado cuerpo de Hinata tendido a pocos pasos de mí.

No podía, simplemente no podía dar crédito a todo aquello. Al parecer, Ibiki y Anko eran los únicos que medianamente estaban a salvo, con suerte Ino sólo estaría inconsciente. Esto no podía estar pasando. El culpable de aquella masacre estaba junto a mí, mirando de reojo a la Hyuuga de forma intermitente, a pesar de ello, su cara no ofrecía expresión alguna.

No, no, no, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. El hombre al que siempre había querido acababa de herir, dañar, asesinar... a nuestros compañeros de toda la vida y se encontraba ahí, tan tranquilo, como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida. Volví a agachar la cabeza, ya había intentado demandarle una explicación pero mi ahogada y quebrada voz a causa de la fuerte escena con la que me había topado me lo impedía.

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, simplemente se dejaba inundar por la tristeza, el dolor y el poderoso sentimiento de traición que en mí estaba comenzando a forjarse. Era consciente de que él mismo me advirtió de que se había convertido en un asesino sin escrúpulos, pero jamás imaginé que podría llegar tan lejos; pues una cosa era escucharlo y la otra comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

Por Kami-sama, Sakura, el que advierte no es traidor...

Soy una idiota, esa es exactamente la palabra que me define, no existe otra palabra mejor para designarme... ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer yo ahora? Ni idea... estaba en blanco, paralizada... Podía notar de vez en cuando la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí y ello me inquietaba.

―Vamos―instó el Uchiha de repente sacándome así de mis pensamientos.

Yo lo miré afligida y ciertamente desconcertada.

¿No estaría hablando en serio?

―No―murmuré secamente mientras me secaba las lágrimas, teniendo en cuenta la situación, no era conveniente perder el tiempo lloriqueando; debía hacerle justicia a mi posición como shinobi.

―Sakura, vamos―volvió a imperar presionándome con su oscura mirada tras haber desactivado el Sharingan sin perder detalle de cada uno de los movimientos que yo realicé para conseguir tenerme en pie sin que mis piernas me la jugaran.

―Te he dicho que no―repetí con la mayor firmeza de la que fui capaz antes de empujarlo para abrirme paso.

Él me miró con arrogancia ante tal acto para después trazar un sutil curva en sus labios. ¿Qué coño le pasaba ahora? Estaba mucho más raro de lo normal, jamás me había mirado tan por encima del hombro, de hecho, mi pequeño arrebato apenas lo había movido del sitio.

―Si mal no recuerdo, has dicho que te venías conmigo, así que ya estás tardando.―Me echó en cara agarrándome de la muñeca con fuerza deteniendo de esa forma mis pasos, pues a juzgar por la presión del agarre, tenía la intención de arrastrarme con él en contra de mi voluntad.

―¡Suelta!―insté encarándolo con el entrecejo arrugado―¡Tú mismo me dijiste que en cuanto nos encontraran regresara a la villa y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer!―Le recordé resistiéndome a los fuertes tirones que mi extremidad estaba sufriendo.

Su expresión momentáneamente se crispó antes de que el carmín aflorara nuevamente en sus ojos.

―¡¿No pretenderás a caso que permanezca a tu lado después de lo que has hecho, verdad?! ―interrogué acto seguido mirándolo fijamente a aquellos orbes que representaban al mismísimo diablo.

―Hmp...―vaciló sosteniéndome la mirada con soberbia sin dejar de presionar mi muñeca, al contrario, la estiró aún más para poder pegarme a él y hacer que nuestros rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros pudiendo así notar la respiración del opuesto: la suya pausada y sosegada y la mía agitada, prácticamente desbocada.

―Asesino de mierda, rogaré porque te pudras en el infierno―siseé entre dientes mientras me zafaba de su puñetero agarre con un brusco tirón.

Al oír mis palabras, una torcida sonrisa de medio lado atentó contra sus labios ocasionando que yo por acto instintivo le cruzara la cara.

―¡Eres un cabrón, eso es lo que eres! ¡ No entiendo cómo no he abierto los ojos antes!―sentencié con frialdad antes de alejarme de su lado para ir a despertar a Ino, la necesitaba antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para Hinata y Shikamaru.

―No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, Sakura―comentó él en voz alta a mis espaldas.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso, las palabras comenzaron a apelotonarse en mi garganta y mis puños se tensaron, así como todo mi cuerpo. Si no le partía la cara en breve sería un milag...

―¡Pues entonces tú necesitas gafas, Uchiha!―intervino Anko tomando cartas en el asunto sin haber perdido en ningún momento el hilo de la conversación, al tiempo que lo enfocaba directamente con la pequeña lucecilla de la casi fundida linterna por si no se había dado por aludido.

Ibiki se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un claro gesto de alarma, ¿por qué narices su compañera tenía que meter las narices en todo en lugar de limitarse a cerrar el pico?

El joven de rebelde cabellera desvió su mirada hacia la ojicaramelo, persona que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared y armada con una linterna sin carga junto a su fiel compañero Ibiki, que se había desplazado hasta su posición por si algo de ésto pasaba.

―Mira―pronunció la pelimorada como si se estuviera conteniendo sirviéndose de un tono obstinado sin retirar sus luceros de encima del Sharingan. ―A mí no me amenaces con esa mierda porque sabes que tengo razón. La venganza te corroe por dentro y eso es lo que te ha desgraciado la vida. Todos sabemos que la has perseguido hasta la saciedad a costa de convertirte en un renegado y para qué ¿eh? Para arrebatarle la vida a Itachi y después enterarte de que todo lo hizo por tu bien... De Madara y Tobi no diré nada, al igual que de Kabuto, porque si no yo ya no estaría aquí; pero en cualquier caso, yo que tú me replantearía esos objetivos que deambulan por tu retorcida mente. Has tenido una venda que durante todo este tiempo te ha impedido ver con nitidez lo que tenías delante de tus narices, así que haz el favor y piensa un poco en lo que hubiera querido tu hermano y en lo que quieres tú a ver si sacas algo de provecho... Porque a este paso, no vas a durar ni dos días, te lo dice alguien que sabe de lo que está hablando, venimos del mismo sitio Uchiha, Orochimaru no ha sido algo que pueda olvidarse así como así. No eres tonto, así que emplea la mollera que tienes para algo útil.

―Ya Anko, cállate―interrumpió Ibiki analizando la expresión que el rostro de Sasuke había adquirido

―¡No me callo!―Se impuso ella molesta lanzando con ira la linterna en un intento de atentar contra el azabache para ver si a éste se le encendía la bombilla.

El pelinegro la cogió al vuelo y la hizo reventar entre una de sus manos procurando descargar en ella su rabia ante las palabras de la Mitarashi, cosa que no le sirvió de mucho, por lo que optó por desviar su trayectoria para así dirigirse hacia la examinadora harto de tanta habladuría.

―¿Qué? ¿Ya se te han fundido los plomos?―rió la del moño plantándole cara con una fanfarrona sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Pude claramente apreciar como el cuerpo de él se tensaba preso de la rabia ocasionada por los vocablos de aquella mujer, yo ya no sabía qué hacer... aquel Sasuke no era el que yo conocía. No me daría tiempo a llegar, estaba junto a Ino intentándola sacar de su estado de inconsciencia, por lo que interponerme entre Mitarashi-san y él sería algo complejo. Ella estaba en clara desventaja, tenía una pierna inutilizada y a pesar de ello le enseñaba los dientes sin mostrar pavor alguno, no por nada era una jonnin de alto nivel.

De repente, dos siluetas se materializaron de la nada.

―Sasuke, has llegado demasiado lejos―sentenció una voz masculina interponiéndose entre la embarazada y él envuelto en una estela de humo.

_Fin cap!_

_Si os ha gustado (y si no también) es de agradecer que dejéis caer algún review de vez en cuando... porque la verdad es que escribir así es deprimente._


	17. Refuerzos

_A vuestra disposición, nuevo capítulo; aguardo que disfrutéis de la lectura._

_Gracias Pochi-san por hacerme saber que sigues ahí, valoro mucho que tuvieras ese detalle, en verdad, gracias. Me diste fuerzas para colgar uno más._

_**Capítulo 17: Refuerzos**_

―Sasuke, has llegado demasiado lejos―sentenció una voz masculina interponiéndose entre la embarazada y él envuelto en una estela de humo.

―Hmp...―soltó el Uchiha deteniendo su paso mientras observaba a uno de los individuos que se encontraban tras la ahora más disipada neblina.

―Ibiki, aparta a Anko de aquí―ordenó un enfadado peliplateado tras voltear levemente su rostro verificando así que su mujer estaba medio estable.

El nombrado se limitó a asentir cargando con la ojicaramelo para aproximarse hacia mí pensando que en la parte opuesta del túnel estaríamos más protegidos.

Sai, quién acababa de aparecer con el Hatake, aprovechó el "pequeño" despiste para atacar al Uchiha de frente, atentando directamente contra su yugular sirviéndose de su afilada espada al dejarse llevar por la rabia que lo consumió al ver a Ino desparramada por el empedrado.

Sasuke lo esquivó ubicándose instantáneamente tras él.

―Las imitaciones no deberían ponerse a la altura del original―comentó con frialdad antes de atravesarlo por la espalda con un Chidori.

―¡SASUKE, DETENTE YA!―grité atemorizada abandonando a Ino para correr dando tumbos, tenía que parar todo aquello.

―Sakura, eso no será suficiente para acabar con nosotros. Ves con Ino, estabilízala y entre las dos encargaos de los heridos. Déjanos al renegado a nosotros― imperó Kakashi con voz autoritaria cortándome el paso al tiempo que el cuerpo de Sai se convertía en un charco de tinta y el original aparecía sobre uno de sus pájaros dispuesto a acabar con la vida del poseedor del Sharingan.

No quería mirar aquello, por lo que giré sobre mis talones gimoteando y regresé junto con Ino para despertarla. Ahora mismo estaba hecha un completo lío, la persona a la que más amaba estaba intentando acabar con la existencia de nuestro sensei, así como con la de Sai y viceversa... Esto no podía estar pasando y para colmo, me sentía algo mareada. Pfffffff... puta mierda de vida.

―¿Sa...kura-chan?―Me llamó al cabo de un rato una atontolinada rubia incorporándose de sopetón para abrazarme con efusividad ocasionando que ambas cayéramos al suelo; suerte que yo estaba de rodillas y ella sentada en el suelo, porque de no ser así el trastazo hubiera sido memorable.

―Ino-chan...―correspondí trazando una apenada sonrisa sin ser capaz de disimular el quebradizo tono que mi voz había adquirido.

―¡Suerte que estás bien!―exclamó sin cesar de estrujarme mientras un par de lágrimas se acumulaban en sus pestañas.

Mi cuerpo hacía rato que había copiado su acción, ella era la única capaz de animarme incluso en los peores momentos. La espachurré con fuerza, al igual que ella hacía, transmitiéndole lo mucho que la había añorado.

―Frente idiota, me has dado un buen susto. Deberías haberme visto cuando llegué a tu casa y no había ni rastro de ti. ¡Baka!―agregó sin deshacer el abrazo.

―Eso es justo lo que soy, una tonta...―admití con rabia apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras mis manos descendían por su espalda hasta que finalmente rompí el abrazo.―Lo siento mucho, Ino...―añadí arrepentida observando con dolor la escena que se extendía a sus espaldas.

Ino me miró extrañada sin acabar de comprender mis palabras, fue entonces cuando se fijó en su alrededor... Una expresión de terror apareció en su rostro junto con una palidez inminente.

―¿Hina...ta-chan? ¿Shikama...ru-kun?―atinó a pronunciar horrorizada con temblor en su voz.

Miles de lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar sin remedio por sus mejillas. No daba crédito a lo que sus azulados ojos veían, no quería creérselo, estaba petrificada.

―Ha... ¿ha sido Sasuke-kun?―interrogó procurando no tartamudear por la fuerte impresión que le había causado aquella espantosa escena mientras que con ambas manos se cubría la boca para reprimir aquel desgarrador chillido que reclamaba la libertad.

Yo me limité a asentir agachando la cabeza logrando así que las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos se precipitaran hasta impactar contra el suelo. Mi amiga deslizó aterrorizada su mirada por los tres cuerpos ensangrentados hasta que finalmente se topó con Anko e Ibiki, ambos sentados en el suelo observando con el corazón en un puño la sanguinaria batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Ino sabía muy bien quiénes se estaban jugando la vida allí en medio, bastaba ver los salpicones de tinta por las paredes y las chirriantes y centelleantes descargas eléctricas de los numerosos Chidoris y Raikiris con los que se atacaban los contrincantes. A eso, sumarle los resonantes sonidos que emitían las cuchillas de las espadas y los kunais al encontrarse.

El desasosiego que invadía a Ino era perfectamente apreciable, pues no logró reunir el valor necesario como para voltearse para poder apreciar la sangrienta y peligrosa pelea, aunque yo tampoco estoy para hablar dado que fui la primera en alejarme de allí.

―Ino ...―La llamé con voz apagada mientras me secaba un poco las lágrimas que se empeñaban en llevarme la contraria ya que proseguían emergiendo de mis ojos.

Ella me miró con ojos vidriosos, hacía ya tiempo que no apreciaba aquella triste expresión plasmada en su rostro; quizá desde la muerte de Asuma.

―Ya me encargo yo de Shikamaru, tú cura a Hinata.

Se me anticipó sabiendo por donde iban los tiros mientras se arrodillaba con pesadumbre ante el yacente cuerpo del Nara. Yo me dirigí hacia la Hyuuga, me agaché a su lado y comencé a emanar chakra curativo sobre su profunda y peligrosa herida.

Había perdido muchísima sangre, debería haber actuado antes, aquella grave contusión que la había atravesado de lado a lado acababa de pasarle factura a un par de órganos vitales. No lo iba a contar, esto era imposible... ¡Vamos Hinata! Aumenté potencialmente la efectividad de la energía curativa como mínimo para lograr cauterizar la tremenda hemorragia cerrando el descomunal apuñalamiento.

A Ino no le iba mucho mejor ya que no dejaba de pegarle voces a Shikamaru para que reaccionara sin cesar de transmitirle su potente chakra en el intento de frenar el despilfarro de sangre, el daño era muy cercano al corazón, algún pulmón seguro habría sido dañado.

―Haruno.― Me llamó la Mitarashi, quien se encontraba a escasos pasos de mi.

Yo alcé la mirada esperando sus palabras prosiguiendo con mi labor.

―Ésta también se está desangrando―notificó señalando a Karin con la mirada contemplando de reojo el peliagudo combate.

―Primero debe asistirse sanitariamente a los habitantes de la villa y una vez que su estabilidad esté asegurada ya se podrá ofrecer atención al resto de heridos. Lo lamento, pero son las normas.

―Bueno, yo le hago un torniquete y tú después si eso ya la miras con más detenimiento.

Fue lo último que pude oír por su parte ya que cuando quise acordar la herida de la pelirroja estaba envuelta por una descomunal serpiente que rodeaba todo el cuerpo de la chica ejerciendo una leve presión para evitar que perdiera más sangre.

―Haruno, no me mires así que como mucho se puede morir por asfixia, así que estate tranquila―anunció la propietaria de semejante animal al percatarse de mi careto ante su peculiar apaño; yo no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al escucharla.

El sarcasmo y el humor eran una importante parte de ella.

Después de varios minutos más vertiendo mi chakra sobre la herida de Hinata, logré hacer que dejara de derramar sangre por doquier; a pesar de ello, esto no garantizaba su seguridad puesto que la pérdida había sido importante.

Retiré el sudor de mi frente con una de mis ensangrentadas manos dispuesta a proseguir brindándole todo mi chakra para que así la regeneración de los tejidos afectados fuera más rápida y con suerte su cuerpo comenzaría antes a producir más sangre.

Estaba tan concentrada que ni tan si quiera me percaté de cuando Sasuke había aparecido detrás de mí, de golpe y sin previo aviso; como de costumbre.

―Sakura...―Me llamó con la voz ligeramente entrecortada sin despojarla de su característico tono dominante.

En aquel momento mi mente se nubló por completo temiéndome lo peor, no podía ser que ya hubiera acabado con Kakashi-sensei y con Sai.

Armada de valor, volteé mi rostro encarándolo con cierto temor a encontrarme con los cuerpos de los nombrados anteriormente esparcidos por el suelo. Para mi sorpresa, me encontré de frente con Sasuke un tanto magullado y tras él a Kakashi y Sai no mucho mejor... recobrando el aire perdido. Al parecer, su repentino cambio de posición los pilló a ambos por sorpresa.

―¡No te acerques a los heridos!― Le advirtió Anko encabronada sospechando que quizá quería acabar con lo que había empezado.

Sus palabras sonaron en verdad amenazantes, pues a esa mujer no solía temblarle el pulso a la hora de actuar y plantarle cara a cualquiera que hiciera falta; de hecho, no quiso arriesgarse a darle tiempo a que respondiera, por lo que con la mano que le quedaba libre, invocó a un par de serpientes que a una velocidad admirable tomaron posesión del cuello del poseedor del Sharingan dejándolo así sin opción a moverse debido a la fuerza con la que se enrollaron agresivamente en torno a su garganta.

―Anko...―bufó Ibiki entre dientes―¿No sabes estarte quietecita?

El calvo en cuestión se incorporó pesarosamente dispuesto a pasar a la acción; pues no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que su compañera le había brindado.

―Hmp...―musitó Sasuke al percatarse de las intenciones del examinador.

Yo automáticamente lo miré con ojos acuosos, su cara, su cara era la representación de Lucifer surgido de las entrañas del averno. No era él, no podía ser él...

―Sasuke...―Se me escapó, mi voz temblaba, temblaba sin remedio no pudiendo soportar la sádica expresión que se había esgrimido en su rostro mientras aguardaba a que Ibiki se le acercara.

Al parecer, mi voz llegó a sus oídos, hecho que provocó que sus carmesíes destellos tiznados por la sed de sangre que en aquellos instantes lo dominaba, se clavaran sobre mí poniéndome el bello de gallina. Me estremecí, me daba miedo, infundía pavor sobre mi persona. ¿Por qué estaba pasando todo esto? Tenía que ser un mal sueño.

Aquel breve instante en el que me observó se me hizo eterno, me analizaba de forma inquisidora poniendo toda su atención en mí, como si nunca antes me hubiera visto. No parpadeaba si quiera, simplemente dibujó una socarrona mueca antes de agarrar con sus fornidos brazos el manojo de serpientes que se afanaban por dejarlo sin aire y se las arrancó de un vasto tirón bajo un gemido de dolor que emitió la propietaria de las mismas, la cual lo miró irascible.

Él hacía caso omiso de lo que a su alrededor pasaba, estaba enfocado en mí, y ello me inquietaba y hacía que mi corazón comenzara a trepar por mi garganta debido al nerviosismo que comenzaba a asolarme, esto estaba mal, su mirada era jodidamente atrayente a la par que espeluznante... Sólo me prestaba atención a mí, qué coño le pasaba.

Contemplé como se inclinaba hacia mí de un momento a otro, hasta que, alargando uno de sus brazos, me levantó del suelo con brusquedad tras haberse apropiado de mi muñeca. Yo forcejeé intentando liberarme, pero él actuó antes; pues sus labios se apoderaron de los míos rudamente ignorando mi rechazo.

Aquel contacto fue desagradable, su lengua se adentró en mi cavidad bucal con grosería después de haberme mordido el labio inferior agresivamente ganándose así el paso.

Yo gemí molesta intentando desligarme, su sabor era amargo, asquerosamente amargo y en cierta medida ácido. ¿Por qué?

Cuando volví en mí y caí en la cuenta de lo que aquel impresentable estaba haciendo, lo empujé con violencia logrando así separarnos y le crucé la cara de un guantazo.

Él me miró de reojo con expresión de mofa. Mis ojos lo observaban confundidos, fue entonces cuando trazó una suave curva en sus labios.

"Estúpida Haruno".

Fue lo último que escuché pronunciar por aquel hombre antes de que su figura se desvaneciera delante de mis narices envuelta en llamas.

―Joder Ibiki... tanto acumular chakra para abatirlo de una tortura mental en el último instante, va y se te escapa―rezongaba la del moño molesta sobándose el brazo.

―Mitarashi, eres tú la que no ha dado la talla―debatió el aludido―¿O debería decir tus serpientes?

―Tsk... Si las serpientes han fallado ha sido porque la mayor parte de mi chakra la estaba invirtiendo en ésta―farfulló mientras hacia un ademán de desprecio con la cabeza para señalar a Karin.

Ibiki acabó resignándose, lo mejor era no hacerla enfadar, no más de lo que ya podía estar...

―Jodido Uchiha―proseguía maldiciendo la ojicaramelo sumida en sus pensamientos.

―Schh... cari―interrumpió Kakashi―No te sulfures, no es bueno para ellos―agregó con ternura al oído de su mujer tras haberse agazapado junto a ella quedando así a la misma altura.

La susodicha volteó un poco su cabeza para encontrarse así con el rostro del Hatake sobre su hombro, sonriéndole bajo la máscara. Fue entonces cuando notó las cálidas manos de él rodearla por la espalda hasta posarse sobre su abultado vientre, el cual masajeó tiernamente.

―Kashi...

La pelimorada sonrió contemplando las manos de su amado, el cual besó con dulzura su frente; acercamiento que ella aprovechó para bajarle la máscara de un fugaz gesto y atrapar sus labios durante escasos segundos.

―Te quiero―murmuró el peliplata colocándose nuevamente su característica prenda.

Todas sus voces sonaban difusas en mi mente, el suelo daba vueltas y las paredes se estrechaban a mi alrededor. Me dolía muchísimo la cabeza y notaba como si algo empequeñeciera en mi interior. El estómago se me encogió de repente y sentí unas fuertes náuseas que provocaron que yo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces contra el piso tosiendo rudamente. El aire me faltaba, mis pulmones no lo almacenaban o, en caso contrario, yo era incapaz de sintetizarlo. Llevé una de mis manos hacia la garganta y me la agarré con fuerza jadeando, notaba como la saliva se acumulaba en mi boca y escapaba por las comisuras entreabiertas de mis labios. Sudaba, estaba sudando, tenía calor y frío a la vez, mi vista únicamente discernía borrones en el penumbroso horizonte. La voz de Ino me llamaba, yo la oía a lo lejos, como desde el fondo de un pozo, pero no la escuchaba, no entendía lo que me estaba diciendo. La oscuridad entonces me envolvió, sentí el frió de los guijarros del suelo colarse por cada uno de mis poros y el fuego de su corpulenta silueta plasmarse en mi mente arrancándome un estridente alarido.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o**

El pasillo estaba sumido en las sombras, todas las velas se habían apagado dejando a la cera esculpir sinuosas formas por los viejos y desgastados candelabros que pendían de la pared.

Allí sólo quedaba él, abrumado, confundido, extraviado en el intenso oleaje de sus confusos pensamientos. Se sentía a merced de la marea, sin un rumbo qué seguir, sin un bote al que aferrarse, sin un horizonte al que mirar... Únicamente negrura, oscuridad era todo lo que alcanzaba a discernir con sus cansados ojos. No sabía cómo había llegado a perderse en el interior de la galería de su propia estirpe, era absurdo. Más absurdo era, sin embargo, no tener idea de cómo había acabado tirado en medio de uno de los corredores más recónditos e inaccesibles que allí había. Por más que pensaba, no era capaz de dilucidar nada, ni tan siquiera el esquema mental de aquel laberíntico lugar. Veía borroso, demasiado borroso como para estar simplemente agotado, algo le pasaba, lo sabía bien, pero desconocía la causa de tal malestar. Su cuerpo estaba allí tendido, inerte, inmóvil, sobre el duro e irregular suelo de piedra.

Bufó con hastío y movió una de sus manos con torpeza, estaba entumecido, su tacto era muy débil, apenas era capaz de notar con la yema de sus magullados dedos la discordancia entre las piedras del suelo, los huecos que entre ellas había, las ranuras... Arañó el pavimento repetidas veces y maldijo en voz baja. Aquello no estaba bien de ninguna de las maneras. ¿Cómo narices había acabado tan jodidamente destrozado?

Su chakra... Su chakra era inexistente, ni tan si quiera poseía la energía necesaria como para encender al menos una vela. Cerró el puño con rabia, sus músculos a duras penas le respondían y cualquier movimiento se le antojaba incómodo e incluso doloroso. Cerró sus azabaches ojos con fuerza e hizo intento de recordar algo, lo que fuera, a fin de averiguar qué le había conducido a tan deplorable situación.

Nada... Su subconsciente estaba colapsado, no era capaz de recordar lo sucedido antes de acabar así. Abrió sus orbes lentamente y respiró hondo sintiendo el peso del aire presionar contra sus pulmones. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, aquello era una maldita tortura.

Resopló por enésima vez y giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado con notable pesadez. Sus negros mechones se esparcían por el suelo y cubrían parte de su tez. Humedeció sus labios con saliva y respiró profundamente. Una mueca de dolor atentó entonces contra su rostro. En sus oídos, una dulce voz resonaba repitiendo su nombre sin descanso, parecía sollozar... Sí, eso era, aquella voz lloraba, emitía tristes gimoteos que eran capaces de inquietar a cualquiera. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué lloraba? Le resultaba tremendamente familiar a la par que cálido y reconfortante, le gustaba aquel sonido, no el del llanto, sino el mero hecho de escucharla...

Sakura...

¡Eso es! La imagen de una joven de verdes ojos esmeralda y cabello rosado tomó forma en el interior de su cabeza. Quiso acariciarla, tomar un mechón entre sus destrozados dedos y apreciar la fragancia que de éste se desprendía. Alargó uno de sus trabajados brazos con esfuerzo y casi sintió que rozaba su sonrosada mejilla. ¿Dónde estaba? No percibía su chakra junto a él, es más, no la percibía por ningún lugar. ¿Se había ido?

Liberó un chasquido y dejó su mente en blanco nuevamente procurando evitar que los malos presentimientos que comenzaban a aflorar en él se desbordaran. Entonces la vio, allí, a su lado, mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos acuosos mientras tímidas gotas perladas descendían por sus mejillas. Le estaba diciendo algo... Frunció el entrecejo rogándole a Kami que le hiciera recordar.

Un momento, se estaba alejando de ella, la estaba dejando atrás, llorando... Ella le gritaba que no se fuera de su lado ¿A caso lo había hecho? Le suplicaba que permaneciera allí, con ella, y que se marcharan, huyeran... En verdad insistía, prácticamente se lo estaba rogando. Pero... ¿porqué él no le hacía caso?, ¿porque simplemente le daba la espalda y proseguía caminado sin vacilar? Quizá tuviera que hacer algo... En tal caso, ¿era tan importante como para ignorarla y dejarla atrás?

Después de eso, únicamente el desasosiego turbaba sus recuerdos.

Un tremendo retortijón que recorrió toda su zona abdominal hizo que el joven se retorciera de dolor y se encogiera sobre sí mismo liberando un sonoro quejido. Apretó los dientes haciendo amago de reprimir aquel pesaroso malestar que lentamente se extendía por todo su cuerpo y que le arrancó otro brusco gemido que resonó por el extenso pasadizo.

Translúcidas gotitas de sudor se deslizaban por su nariz denotando el esfuerzo por aguantar el dolor al que estaba siendo sometido. Joder...

Entornó sus ojos e intentó trazar en su cabeza los finos rasgos de ella. Su nariz respingona, su alegre sonrisa y sus preciosos ojos que le habían dado luz a su existencia por un corto período de tiempo. ¿Existencia? ¿A caso él no había muerto ya en el mundo shinobi? No, sólo lo había fingido. Era ella la que le había dado una razón para alejar las mentiras que lo encadenaban y luchar por vivir a pesar de que ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de eso todavía.

Quizá era hora de dar la cara y hacer algo por llevar una vida normal y no actuar como una comadreja entre la espesura de la noche y el cobijo de las cuevas. Eran demasiados errores los que se amontonaban sobre sus hombros, demasiadas vidas, no todas inocentes, tan sólo una... Itachi. A pesar de ello, no todos lo entenderían, nunca es tarde, pero para un renegado el tiempo se acaba desde el preciso momento en el que lo consideran como tal. No lo lograría, no lo aceptarían, lo borrarían del mapa en cuanto lo tuvieran a tiro. ¿Y qué? ¿Desde cuándo le importaban tales tonterías? ¿Vivir o morir? ¿Existe alguna diferencia?

A su modo de ver, ninguna, por ello no le importaría perecer en cualquier momento, no obstante quería verla, anhelaba oír su voz, sentir su piel, su calor... Si algo tenía claro es que la quería cerca, no abandonaría este mundo sin volverla a ver, no lo haría, así lo aniquilaran segundos después; con abrazarla una vez más sería suficiente para pasar toda una eternidad en el infierno, era tentador.

Se removió en el suelo aguantando las punzadas de dolor que lo acribillaban descaradamente y se decidió a mover su brazo diestro, el cual le transmitió un fuerte calambrazo antes de obedecer sus órdenes.

Repitió el proceso con el otro y, finalmente, logró apoyar ambas manos sobre el rugoso pavimento. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Sus músculos se tensaban costosamente, de hecho, podía apreciar con su borrosa mirada como sus fornidos brazos temblaban no siendo capaces de soportar el peso. Cayó bruscamente. Nuevamente el frío del suelo lo acarició. Lo odiaba, odiaba aquella maldita sensación de debilidad porque sí, se sentía frágil a la par que inútil en aquellos instantes.

Farfulló algo entre dientes que apenas él pudo entender y volvió a intentarlo con ahínco una y otra vez sin importarle las veces que llegó a topar de boca contra el piso. Hubo un momento en el que el dolor era insoportable, tanto que de su garganta un ronco lamento escapó.

Sus brazos estaban tirantes, era como si miles de finas agujas hubieran atravesado sus firmes carnes; a pesar de ello, había conseguido separar su pecho del empedrado manteniéndose a duras penas en aquella posición. Debía incorporarse, ansiaba verla y comprobar que estaba bien. Si algo le hubiera pasado no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Quería poder sentir su pequeño cuerpo protegido entre sus brazos. Daría lo que fuera por envolverla una vez más en su calor, por rozar sus tímidos labios, por susurrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

No podía quedarse allí, no hasta saber que ella no corría peligro.

Obligó a sus agarrotadas piernas a moverse ignorando el malestar que ello suponía. En un principio, no obedecieron, pero su voluntad era férrea como el acero, por lo que finalmente éstas acabaron cediendo y sin saber ni cómo lo logró, se vio de pie, con algo de tembleque asediando su rígido cuerpo, pero en pie.

Dio un paso corto, quizá demasiado corto, lo suficiente como para no perder el equilibrio. Necesitaba del sustento de la pared para no desplomarse. Al frente, una nube negra se cernía ante él, oscuridad, nada más ni nada menos que eso... carencia de luz.

Levantó el otro pie, no mucho, prácticamente lo llevaba a rastras, sin embargo, consiguió dar otro paso; más corto que el anterior si cabe, pero un paso en el fondo.

Estiró su magullado brazo y lo apoyó contra la pared, sobre la cual se precipitó segundos después recostando su espalda en ésta con notorio esfuerzo .

El silencio lo envolvía sirviéndose de su fino manto, miles de preguntas lo acechaban, todas ellas sin respuesta.

Sakura... ¿En verdad la había abandonado? No quería pensarlo...

Notaba como su corazón latía con pesadez, era como si le costara seguir bombeando la sangre que a duras penas fluía por sus venas. Se sentía mareado, muy mareado; completamente aturdido. Un intenso dolor que no remitía tomaba potestad de todo su ser enfrascándolo así en una profunda agonía de la que se veía incapaz de escapar. Le molestaba el pecho, respirar era un arduo trabajo, casi un suplicio. Se llevó una de sus trémulas manos al tórax.

Sonrió para sus adentros, aquel repiqueteo era patético, daba pena, era tan frágil que podía detenerse en cualquier momento. Cerró sus cansados ojos, quería escucharlo; quería prestarle por una vez atención a su propio corazón, aunque le hablara en voz baja, tan baja que sólo él pudiera entenderlo.

_Fin cap!_

_Agradezco muchísimo que os animéis a leer este fic a pesar de la irregularidad temporal a la hora de actualizar; no obstante, considero que se merece alguna opinión por vuestra parte, al menos para hacerme saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o no y de si os gusta u os desagrada el rumbo que toma la historia. Muchas gracias a todos, por favor, comentad, es de agradecer saber la opinión de los lectores, vuestra opinión..._

_Sin vosotros, una historia se reduce a la nada... No lo olvidéis. _


End file.
